True Love
by thebestest11
Summary: Hwang Tae-Kyung and his band mates are in Africa to visit Go Mi Nyu. Something happens that splits the happy couple up. How did Go Mi Nyu end up with Shin-Woo? Read to find out! SEQUEL is OUT and it's called Why Did I Fall in Love With you? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS STORY IS COMPLETE BUT REVIEWS ARE STILL WELCOME! I WILL BE TREMENDOUSLY HAPPY IF YOU REVIEW AS YOU MOVE ALONG OR MAKE A FINAL REVIEW OF THE WHOLE STORY! HAPPY READINGS!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_Aish! It's so hot! _

It seems that I've been wearing a permanent scowl all morning. Partly because of Go Mi Nyu. She and Jeremy went to the nearest town to buy some groceries for tonight's celebration party.

_Throwing a party tonight is such a hassle when its too hot to even move._

President Anh allowed all members of the band to have a short one month vacation with Coordinator Wang and Manager Ma as our chaperones.

"For six months you guys did concerts, fan signings, photo- shoots nonstop. Go on, take a break for a month. Then come back and JACKPOT! Eh?"

_So now we're in Africa, a death place where they burn human skin to a crisp. _

I looked over to see what Shin-Woo was doing only to be shocked by what I saw. Shin-Woo was pouring himself a glass of freshly made hot tea.

_He's crazy. The sun must have fried his brain._

"You don't need a fire to heat it up, just put a cup and a tea bag in the sun for about an hour. Then it'll be nice and hot," I mumbled under my breath.

Curiously I turn to the left to see what Manager Ma was doing. I shuddered and turned away.

_That was disgusting..._

Manager Ma was only sporting really short shorts and a pair of sunglasses. I turn over once more to look at him.

"Pig...dog...he looks like a pig, pants like a dog," I said, smirking.

To the right of him was Coordinator Wang. Fortunately she had more clothes on than Manager Ma. She was lying down on her lounge chair wearing a red t-shirt and shorts.

_Hmm..that's strange..she looks like she's hiding something.  
_

Her eyes keep flickering from left to right.

"Coordinator Wang!" I shouted, breaking the peaceful silence.

She jumped a little and she looks around as if she was caught red handed.

"W-what?" she asked nervously.

"Are you hiding something?"

"N-no. What could I possibly be hiding?"

"Are you lying to me?" I asked, cocking my head to the left.

Fear flitted across her face. "No, of course not. Pssh! Nonsense! Would I lie to you?"

I got up and walked to where she was now sitting. Manager Ma seemed oblivious to our exchange of words.

"Get up," I commanded in a stern voice.

She slowly stood up and in the place she was lying down on was an ice pack. Two ice packs!

_How can she be so selfish. She sees me lying down almost dying of heat stroke and yet she keeps this from me?_

"How can you hide the-" I started saying, she cuts me off and whispered "Look there's two ice packs, I'll give you one. Jut keep quiet, okay?"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and in a softer voice, "Hand one over."

Walking back to my chair in the shade of a giant tree I smiled to myself in satisfaction as I held a piece of heaven in my hands. Lying down on the chair with the ice pack wrapped tightly around my neck, I thought of Go Mi Nyu. Her cute laugh, her happy smile, her heart-warming eyes, her pig nose, her blushing cheeks, her soft hands. I sighed, "I miss you already. Hurry and come back Go Mi Nyu, eh?" Feeling restless, I looked around. Manager Ma was still sweating and panting with Coordinator Wang smiling contently next to him. Shin-Woo was now sitting down and drinking his tea while reading a book.

_It's a nice day today if you factor out the death rays the sun is shooting out. The kids of the orphanage and the nuns must be dying of heat strokes at their day at the zoo. Go Mi Nyu sure loves kids, too bad she's too dim to take care of one, let alone herself. _

Chuckling under my breath at the thought of Go Mi Nyu taking care of a little kid, "Shin-Woo Oppa!" someone shouted, disturbing the peace.

_Who is that? She sounds familiar..._

"Shin-Woo Oppa!" she shouted again. I turn to see Shin-Woo only to see him stand up for a short while with shock across his face and then being tackled to the ground by the mysterious teenager.

I smirked in amusement, "This should be interesting.." I got up and started to walk towards Shin-Woo.

The girl got up and turned around to stare at me. I frowned and cocked my head to the right, "She looks familiar as well...No! It can't be her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Jeremy's point of view**_

"...so then the duck told the waiter, 'Why don't you put it on my _bill_!" I laughed gleefully.

"That's so funny! You're so funny Hyung!" do you have any more jokes?" Go Mi Nyu asked, wearing her happy smile proudly.

We walked into the yard carrying heavy bags full of food and drinks for the party tonight. It is still early today. I left with Go Mi Nyu very early in the morning so that we can come back early to prepare the food. We rode on a hot and crowded bus but it was worth it. Making Go Mi Nyu laugh seems like my first priority as a friend.

"Hmm...let me think...Oh! So a guy walks into a bar...ouch!"

"Hyung, I don't get it. Did he fall on someone? Are you mocking me?" accused Go Mi Nyu.

Remembering the horrid incident at the club where we celebrated the arrival of the new member of the band, Go Mi Nam, I started to laugh but it was cut off shorty by a girl yelling, "Tae-Kyung Oppa! Oppa! Oppa!" as she charged at Tae-Kyung.

Tae-Kyung started to back up slowly, his face covered with shock and confusion.

_Run Hyung! What are you doing just standing there? Run! Run for your life!_

Sensing it was too late to make a run for it, Tae-Kyung stood there mentally and physically prepared for the harsh embrace. The girl tackled Tae-Kyung. He trips on the tree's oversized roots that were protruding from the ground. Both Hwang Tae-Kyung and the unidentified girl fell to the ground.

_Thump. _

"Oppa! I missed you for much! You didn't visit me once and you hardly called! Oppa! Why aren't you answering me? Oppa! You're so cruel sometimes! Oppa!" cried the girl.

_What? What is going on? What just happened? What is happening right now? _

Trying to make sense of this all, I replayed the scene that just happened in my head.

_The moment that weird girl saw Hyung, her kind, innocent eyes transformed to lust-craving eyes. She licked her lips, preparing for a kiss. Her lust overcame her as she ran toward Hyung. Tae-Kyung hyung must have seen this and was struck dumbfounded by her evil hypnotizing eyes. He was clearly a victim of her lustful sin. She then tackles him to the ground knowing that if he hits the ground hard enough he would loose his memories, thus she tries to rewrite his memories to include herself in them as his most precious lover. _

"What? Get a hold of yourself! It's nonsense. It can't be. It shouldn't be true!" I shouted, slapping my face repeatedly.

_Wait Tae-Kyung is still on the floor! And unconscious!_

I started to run, tossing the groceries onto the unforgiving ground. Screaming as I ran, "Hyung! Hyung! Are you okay? Tae-Kyung! Get up!"

Tae-Kyung was in a mess. His face and clothes were covered by a layer of dust. The girl was still on top of him hitting him softly and complaining. "Who are you? Get off of him!" I shouted, pushing her off. "Tae-Kyung hyung! Are you okay? Stop pretending and wake up! Hyung! C'mon Hyung!" I worriedly shouted. Thinking fast, "Hyung! Hey Hyung! Go Mi Nyu is here. She's standing right over there!" Tae-Kyung's face pulled up into a scowl. His eyebrows mashed up against one another.

_Oh thank God. He's alive. But why does he have to scowl like that? I mean seriously. You're unconscious for heaven's sake!_

I sighed in relief, "He's not dead. But someone will be if they don't explain what's going on." I whipped my head to glare at the girl but she wasn't there. "Where did she disappear to?" I muttered, looking around for her.

_Oh! There she is. Her back is facing me and it looks like she's helping Shin-Woo up. What? Did she attack Shin-Woo too? I hope Shin-Woo is okay..Who does she think she is? What is wrong with her too? I mean she just confessed her undying love to Tae-Kyung and now she's probably confessing her unrequited love for Shin-Woo. She's such a player. I'll go give her a piece of my mind, a large piece._

My lips pulled up into a snare, showing off my angry teeth. As I started menacingly stride towards Shin-Woo and the attacker, Go Mi Nyu caught my eye.

_She's in pain..and she's confused..she's hurt...I can't bear to see her like this..I am going to end this now. Be strong Go Mi Nyu, I'll put a smile on your face soon. _

I felt my blood boiling, my snare formed into a murderous sneer. "Hey! Who do you think you are! Hurting my friends just for your freakish obsession!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, injecting my fury into those words like steroids.

She looked up. My anger immediately dissipates, leaving my body. Surprise and fear entered and took charge of my body. Shivers ran down my spine as I stuttered "S-S-Sang-Hee...what are y-y-you doing here?"

Her face lit up. "Jeremy-hyung." she grinned. I snapped out of it.

_No need to talk to her now. Hyung is still on the ground. He might be hurt._

"Manager Ma! Call a doctor" I ordered.

"W-w-why? What's going on?" questioned Manager Ma.

"Just hurry up and call one! Shin-Woo! Come help me pick Hyung up of f the floor and onto his chair. Go Mi Nyu don't worry Tae-Kyung will be alright" I said with a comforting smile.

I picked up Tae-Kyung's head while Shin-Woo lifted his legs and walked his body over to the chair where we gently dropped him. "Geez Hyung is heavy." I complained, gasping for air.

"Jeremy, maybe you should work out more and cut back on the sweet and sugary stuff like juice. Tea is healthy for you." insisted Shin-Woo.

"Hyung as much as I love tea no thank-you." smiling sheepishly.

"You're lost. We'll see who lives the longest." countered Shin-Woo.

"Right..Go Mi Nyu! Come here! Hurry!" I commanded.

Go Mi Nyu nodded and gently placed the grocery bags on the ground. She speedily ran here, dragging her feet with her head down. I grabbed the nearest chair and placed it next to Tae-Kyung's head. "Go Mi Nyu. Sit here and watch him."

_Protect him from that thing._

"Ah yeah." she nods.

"Shin-Woo what are you doing? Go make some tea for the doctor when he gets here." I ordered.

Shin-Woo nods and heads for the kitchen, picking up the grocery bags and placing them on the counter. "And you. Come with me." pointing at the witch.

I briskly walked to the other side of the yard away from Go Mi Nyu and Shin-Woo. I made a 180 degree spin to face her. "What is your purpose here?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"I came to visit Shin-Woo Oppa. Is that so wrong?" she innocently said.

"Because of you three people were hurt." I accused.

"Sorry Jeremy-hyung, I am truly sorry. I already apologized to Shin-Woo Oppa and I'll apologize to Tae-Kyung Oppa when he wakes up." she said, looking up at me with her big puppy eyes.

I sighed "Don't apologize to me, Sang-Hee. I am not one of those three that got hurt."

"Then who..." she began to ask.

"Go Mi Nyu. You hurt her with your unreasonable action." I impatiently informed her.

"Who? That girl over there?"

"Yes."

"Who is she? What relationship do you have with her? What relationship does she have with Shin-Woo Oppa and Tae-Kyung Oppa?" she asked with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"She is mine and Shin-Woo Hyung's friend and Tae-Kyung's gir-" I started to explain.

"Doctor is here!" shouted Manager Ma.

_Finally!_

"Oh thank goodness!" I sighed in relief. I skipped over to the shaded region where Go Mi Nyu sat and where Tae-Kyung was lying.

After twenty minutes of intense scrutinizing, the doctor concluded that Tae-Kyung will be okay after drinking a little bit more water. I studied Go Mi Nyu's face, her face lit up a little with a twinge of happiness. "Yay! Tae-Kyung Oppa is okay! Right Shin-Woo Oppa?" asked Sang-Hee

Go Mi Nyu's face fell a little. "That's right. He'll wake up in a little." confirmed Shin-Woo.

"Ahem," clearing my throat, "Don't _you _ have anything to say Sang-Hee.

"Huh? Like what?" she asked, looking confused.

I closed my eyes. _Is she TRYING to irritate me to death?_

"Like oh I don't know. Maybe something like APOLOGIZING?" I said putting a strained emphasis on 'apologize'.

"Oh yeah! I am so sorry Oppa. I really thought that you would catch me. Sorry if I hurt you!" she said delightfully.

"And?" I asked, feeling my blood boiling again.

"And sorry Go Mi Nyu. Forgive me for hurting you even though I didn't even laid a hand on you, but Jeremy-hyung said that I had to apologize. I am sorry." she apologized with chagrin on her face.

"No, it's okay I should be sorry. Jeremy please don't worry about me. I am not hurt." said Go Mi Nyu.

_Of course she would find a way to berate herself._

Before I could scold Go Mi Nyu, her brother arrived to the scene in his purple sports car. He wanted do a fan-meeting before heading off to Africa. He said that "It'll increase my popularity even more. Soon all the ladies will be lining up for me and only me!"

_Look at him in his fancy sports car. At least he doesn't use my motorcycle for his romantic journeys with his girlfriends anymore. Pft look at him walking towards us. It's not even walking. He's swaggering. What does he think he's hot stuff? For crying out why is putting an act towards his man friends and his sister? He's so weird..and cocky as ever. How is he sweet Go Mi Nyu's brother? To think they were in the same womb for nine months..if it were me I'd get out quick...no I can't do that. I'll be an unhealthy premature baby..nor do I want to be aborted...Why am I thinking about this when there is a crisis!_

"**What's up brothas...And sistahs?**" Go Mi Nam asked, winking at Sang-Hee.

_Oh he thinks he's cool. Just because he knows some English slang doesn't exactly mean he's '**super fly**' as he once said. I know English but you don't see me showing off. _

He took a survey of our expressions and realizes something is wrong. His cheerful expression and happy aura faded and replaced with a worried face surrounded by a grim aura. "What happened?" he asked with ferocity in his eyes, fearing that his dear sister was hurt.

No one spoke, instead we all turned back to Hwang Tae-Kyung who was still unconscious. "What's wrong with him? Did he die of heat stroke?" Go Mi Nam asked, smirking.

"Oppa! Behave yourself." scolded Go Mi Nyu.

Seeing Go Mi Nyu's worried face, Go Mi Nam's playfulness disappeared, "Seriously, what happened? Did they get in a fight?" eying Go Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung.

"Sorry this happened because of my sister, Sang-Hee." Shin-Woo explained, behind Go Mi Nam.

Everyone turned to face Shin-Woo. "Sister?" Go Mi Nam and Go Mi Nyu asked incredulously.

"That's right! Tae-Kyung hung and Go Mi Nyu got hurt because of Sang-Hee!" I exploded.

"I said I was sorry!" whined Sang-Hee.

"Mi Nyu, you were hurt?" Go Mi Nam asked in a concerned tone.

"No Oppa. I am fine. Sang-Hee didn't hurt me." Go Mi Nyu replied earnestly.

"Are you sure?" asked Go Mi Nam, checking for any bruises or wounds on his sister.

"Yes Oppa. Please don't worry about me." assured Go Mi Nyu.

"So now what? Are we still going to have a party?" asked Go Mi Nam, trying to lighten the mood.

_PARTY? DID SOMEONE SAY PARTY?_

"YES! The party must go on! Come on Shin-Woo! Go Mi Nam and Sang-Hee you have to help us prepare!" I said enthusiastically.

"Go Mi Nyu, stay here and watch Tae-Kyung. Call us when he wakes up, okay?" Shin-Woo asked with a hint of pain on his face.

"Ah, yeah. Please don't worry about us and concentrate on preparing the food." replied Go Mi Nyu.

I skipped happily towards the kitchen while everyone followed behind, "Party, party there's going to be a party. Woohoo!"

I took all the ingredients out of the bags and started to wash the vegetables. "Go Mi Nam, I heard you're a good cook. So you can start making the main dishes. Shin-Woo, can you put the beer in the fridge and you can make the soup after I finish washing these vegetables. Sang-Hee, you can just sit there."

Pouting, "Why do I have to sit _here? _Can I sit outside with Tae-Kyung Oppa?" complained Sang-Hee.

"Heck no! Do you want to cause more trouble? Just sit there and do something." I yelled.

"Like what?" Sang-Hee yelled back.

_There's going to be a party. Why must you ruin my happy moments?_

In a calm voice, "There should be supplies in the other room. You can use those to decorate the dining room." I told her.

"Mmkay" Sang-Hee said as she happily skips to the supply room.

"You're sister is weird Shin-Woo hyung." I told him, looking over to see him put water in a large pot.

"I disagree, I think she's cute." said Go Mi Nam, blushing.

"She's quite odd sometimes but she's good." Shin-Woo said, holding his hand out as I gave him the freshly washed vegetables.

"By the way, why is she here?" Go Mi Nam asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask her when she comes back." said Shin-Woo.

"Shin-Woo, I'll help you cut up the vegetables!" I said enthusiastically.

He handed me a hand full of onions and carrots. Go Mi Nam was slicing the meat and putting them on the a plate. Looking up "Jeremy do I have something on my face? Why do you keep looking at me? I know I am totally **hot **but I am not interested in men." teased Go Mi Nam.

Ignoring his remarks, " What are you making?" I asked curiously.

"Go Mi Nyu's favorite dish." he replied, focusing on slicing the meat.

"Ah, I see." I said, concentrating on cutting the carrots.

"So at the fan-meeting, the fans seemed to careless that the rest of the band wasn't there. It seems like they've fallen for me completely and that you guys are just my accessories." grinned Go Mi Nam.

_Inconsiderate brat. _

"I have a knife in my hand." I threatened.

"So do I. But mine is bigger." retorted Go Mi Nam.

"I have bigger brains than you." I countered.

"Oh really Jeremy, you have more than one brain? That's too bad, you can barely use one!"

"I can lend one to you. You look you need it bad."

"I don't take peanut sized brains."

"Frankenstein called, he wants his brain back pronto."

"Well-"

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Sang-Hee said, walking into the middle of the fight.

Breaking off the intense eye-contact with Go Mi Nam we both shouted "WHAT?"

"I am done." said Sang-Hee, smiling.

"So?" I said curtly.

"So? So I am bored!" complained Sang-Hee.

"Come help me. You can make the sauce." insisted Go Mi Nam.

"Okay." said Sang-Hee, grabbing some bottles and dumping them into a bowl.

Shin-Woo looked up from cutting green peppers. "Sis, why are you here? I thought you went to study abroad." asked Shin-Woo.

"I am on summer break, so I came here to see you" said Sang-Hee, while carefully measuring out a table spoon of salt. "Oh yeah. Mother is coming here as well." informing him.

"What? Why? When?" asked Shin-Woo, his eyes popping out.

_Shin-Woo, it's Who? What? When? Where? Why? And how? You got it all wrong._

"I think she's coming here in two days to see that girlfriend you kept talking about. She's really thrilled and she wanted to meet her personally. She'd be really disappointed if she finds out she's not here. She told me to go to Africa first to see if you're girlfriend is here. I am assuming that it's Go Mi Nyu. After all Reporter Kim came to our house a few days ago and told us that you were dating Go Mi Nam's twin sister. Is that right brother? Are you really dating her?" Sang-Hee said without looking up.

Shocked, "She's coming here to see my girlfriend?" Shin-Woo asked, dropping his knife.

"Yes. What's the big deal? Are you embarrassed Oppa?" Sang-Hee asked, looking up.

Go Mi Nam and I stopped what we were doing. My mouth formed a perfect O while Go Mi Nam glared a Shin-Woo.

"Sang-Hee..I don't have a girlfriend. I never did." Shin-Woo said in a soft voice.

"What?" bellowed Sang-Hee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for you're support! Keep reviewing. Suggestions would be helpful. :d I try my hardest. Support me! Sorry if it takes awhile to update. Ideas pop into my head at like 2 am in the morning. LOLS. (procrastination is taking over my lifee)**

**Chapter 3**

**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**

Danm! She's too close to me. I can't get away. I am not going to turn my back on her. There's only one thing to do. I stood there, glaring at her, preparing for the embrace.

_Tae-Kyung you can do it. She's just a girl. What harm can she commit? No, she's not only a girl. She's THE girl. The girl that tried to make me hers. She is Shin-Woo's sister and just like Shin-Woo she won't give up love so easily. Here she comes...brace yourself Tae-Kyung.._

The moment she tackled me I saw Go Mi Nyu standing next to Jeremy, her face in shock.

_Did I see a flicker of hurt on her face? _

The impact of Sang-Hee pushed me back causing me to trip over the root of the tree that used to shelter me from the sun. I felt my body falling but I didn't care. My eyes were still locked on Go Mi Nyu's face. Even as I hit the ground I still had my eyes on her.

_Sorry Mi Nyu..Don't get hurt because of me. Jeremy take care of her. Make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore because of this._

Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

My chest feels heavy. Someone is hitting me but I didn't care. I could still see Go Mi Nyu's hurt face before my closed eyes. "Who are you? Get off of him!" Jeremy's voice seemed miles away. I felt the weight on my chest disappear but the heavy feeling remained in my heart.

_Jeremy? What are you doing? Stop worrying about me. Stop Mi Nyu's pain._

"Hyung! Hey Hyung! Go Mi Nyu is here. She's standing right over there!" he screamed, panic in his voice.

_Jeremy, stop worrying about me. Can't you see Go Mi Nyu is hurting? I hurt her Jeremy. I gave her pain. I am in pain._

I felt my remaining conscious disappearing. I entered a deep sleep, trying to numb this horrible pain.

_Ugh. My head hurts. My neck, my back, my legs hurt. But the thing that hurts most is my heart. Why does it hurt? Why am I in so much pain?_

I tried to remember what happened before I blacked out. Memories of the incident flooded into my head.

_Where am I?_

I slowly opened my eyes. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust.

_Oh. I am lying down under a tree. Why does my hand feel warm?_

Still lying down, I turned my head to the right. Go Mi Nyu is sitting in a chair next to me, holding my hand. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Forgetting that I was suppose to be unconscious, I winced, guessing about what she might be thinking about. My random twitch caught her attention, breaking her thought process. Acting like nothing happened, I shut my eyes before she could look at me. I was as still as a statue for what seemed like a century. I smuggled a sly peek at Go Mi Nyu.

She met my eyes and asked "Hyung-nim, how long are you planning to lie here and pretend." letting go of my hand.

I coughed as I pulled myself upright. "Who's pretending?" I asked, shrugging my head awkwardly, "Weren't you pretending to be thinking earlier?" trying to regain my lost pride.

She pouts, "Hyung-nim, you're mean. I was worrying about you."

Satisfied with her answer, "Really I was worrying about you too. Try not to hurt yourself by thinking too hard." I advised, smiling my boyish smile.

She stood up abruptly, "I am going to help Shin-Woo, Oppa, and Jeremy."

_No! Don't leave me!_

I grabbed her hand, "Wait. Don't go."

"Why?" she asked, turning around.

Making an excuse right off the top of my head, "My head still hurts. Go Mi Nyu. Would you leave me unable to defend myself?"

Feeling guilty, "Sorry Hyung-nim. I won't leave you." she said nodding her head.

"That's right. Come here." I said, pulling her gently.

She sat beside me and I still held her hand. "Thank-you Go Mi Nyu's shoulder." I said, laying my head on her shoulder.

I closed my eyes and smiled contently. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I began to get restless and worried.

_It sure is quiet...I can hear the pots and pans clanking. Why is she so quiet? Is she not that worried about me? What is going on in her head?_

Looking up, I saw her troubled face staring off into space. "Go Mi Nyu. You're doing it again. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Ah no. Nothing is wrong Hyung-nim. Please continue resting." she insisted, looking innocent.

"Tell me." I commanded, seeing through her obvious lie.

"Sang-Hee...are you close to her?" she reluctantly asked.

My body went stiff. My eyes met hers.

"You guys seemed close." she continued.

"Why do you say that?" I asked nervously.

"She called you Oppa a few times before hugging you." Go Mi Nyu accused.

_You call that assault hugging? You're still clueless! I thought you would be more wise after six months. _

I sighed. "Don't you dare let that trouble you." I warned. Then I pulled her into a hug.

"This is a hug, Go Mi Nyu. Whatever she did was called an assault. I could sue her if that makes you happy." I said gently.

Surprised by my suddenness, she stammered "Hyung-nim, I don't want y-you to sue her. She didn't do anything wrong and you're okay. Please don't sue her."

"Seriously Go Mi Nyu. Don't worry about it. There's nothing going on between us. She just has this obsession with me. She'll get over it." I whispered.

She pulled away to look at me. "I trust you and I won't worry about it anymore." she promised.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking up at the sky. The death rays were less dangerous and the sun looked like it was exiting the sky soon, which made me happy. With the sun gone, I'll be the biggest star in Africa.

_Less competition, the better._

"It's about 5 pm, Hyung-nim." she answered.

"I've been out that long?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Hyung-nim! I haven't left your side since you fainted." she said, proudly.

I smiled, "You really did care about me."

"I do. I really really really care about you, Hyung-nim." she said with her cute smile with a hint of hurt.

_You've been thinking about the incident that long? I need to erase any doubt you still have. But what should I do?_

Getting up, "Go Mi Nyu. Walk with me." I ordered, pulling her up.

"Are you sure you can walk?" she asked nervously.

"You make it sound as if I've been in a coma for twenty years." I accused, narrowing my eyes.

"Okay we'll take a short walk. I'll be here if you fall." she said, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Go Mi Nyu. I decide how long we walk. You're just here as my life support." I said, taking her left hand and wrapping it around my waist and with my right hand, I wrapped it around her waist.

I was beaming but my face didn't show it. I winced and limped when we began to walk but my pain was all pretense. We slowly walked to the garden next to the orphanage.

"Let's stand here." I insisted, pretending that I was out of breath.

"Do you want to sit down, Hyung-nim?" asked Go Mi Nyu.

"No, I want to stand." I said, no longer feigning difficulty. Changing the topic, "Go Mi Nyu. You must love children a lot, enough to leave me for them." I said, raising my eyebrows, "But I doubt you can take care of one properly."

"Hyung-nim, you're too mean to take care of one. You would just scare them away." she countered, sticking her tongue out.

I glared at her. Sensing that I was angry she quickly backpedaled, "But if they see your sincere side, they'll come running back to you." she smiled, taking her hands off of me to give me two thumbs up.

I swayed a little because she carried most of my weight in her arms. She caught me in the form of a hug. Surprised and blushing, I hugged her back. "Go Mi Nyu. You did that on purpose didn't you? If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked instead of surprising both of us." I said, putting my chin on her shoulder, smiling.

I felt her hand go up.

_Probably to make a pig-nose._

I caught her hand before she can move it up to her face.

_Can't she stop doing it? I already know the meaning of it and I hope she knows that Manager Ma made it up and that it doesn't work..could be placebo effect..._

"Don't you dare make the pig-nose." I softly scolded her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Y-yeah, Hyung-nim." she nervously said.

I tilted my head look at her face. My face was centimeters apart from hers. Our breathing came fast and shallow. "It's been six months. My feelings for you never once faded. Instead it grew stronger." With that said, I leaned in to kiss her. Her smooth, soft, and warm lips moved gently with mine. I broke off the kiss with a smile. "I think we should go in. It sounds like the guys are done cooking."

Sure enough, Jeremy came running towards us. "Tae-Kyung, Mi Nyu." he puffed, "Dinner. Is. Served."

"Let's go." I said, wrapping my arms around Go Mi Nyu, smiling.

"Hyung-nim, you're walking like nothing happened." she said, her eyes narrowing..

"I heal quickly. Don't ask questions." I said.

_I am getting better at making up excuses now._

As we walked to the kitchen to Jeremy's relief, "Hyung, are you sure you're hungry? I bet you're full from eating Mi Nyu's face." he teased.

"What? What is this?" I asked outraged, "Are you trying to be funny", I asked raising my eyebrow.

_How embarrassing! He saw my sensitive side! What am I saying? I am prideful Tae-Kyung. I don't have a sensitive side!_

I looked over at Mi Nyu. She had her head down and her cheeks were red. "Jeremy, don't say things like that." said Go Mi Nyu, smiling sheepishly.

I swiftly tried to hit Jeremy, aiming for his head but he dodged it gracefully. "Hyung, I am like a cat! Cat-like reflexes!" he said, raising his hands and scratching the air.

"More like dead cat reflexes if you don't stop." I muttered.

"Hyung...I am just trying to make you laugh...I am scared I won't hear you laugh for a long time." said Jeremy, his playfulness replaced with seriousness and worry.

I pursed my lips. _He hasn't heard me laugh for six months. Why is he so concerned now?_

We walked in to the large dining room. Shin-Woo, Go Mi Nam, Sang-Hee, Manager Ma, and Jeremy wore expressionless faces. When their eyes laid upon Go Mi Nyu, everyone replaced their emotionless faces with fake smiles. "Yay! Go Mi Nyu is finally here." they shouted awkwardly.

_What is this? What's up with the fake smiles? Something is wrong._

Wearing my scowl, I took Mi Nyu's hand and pulled her to an empty seat. "Hwang Tae-Kyung! Are you really dating her?" screeched Sang-Hee.

Everyone jumped, even Shin-Woo, startled by the random outburst of Sang-Hee. After Mi Nyu sat down, I took my seat next to her. "Yes. It's true. What's it to you?" I asked in a detached voice.

"This can't be true. I can't believe it. I don't believe it!" Sang-Hee shrieked.

"Believe whatever you want. Manager Ma, pass me the rice." I demanded, unmoved.

Mi Nyu kicked me softly under the table. I eyed her in surprise.

"What?" I asked with my eyes.

She gave me a meaningful and mouthed "Be nicer.", with a pout on her lips. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. Before I got a chance to apologize, Go Mi Nam stood up and glared at me. "How can you treat her this way? She's nice and pretty and outright smart."

Go Mi Nam attracted the eyes of everyone, not in the good way he wanted it. Nervously he said "..She has the right to be angry with you and yet you throw her out like she's garbage. I can't stand for this."

"Then sit down." I said, beckoning him.

Mi Nyu kicked me again, this time it hurt. With my face contorted in pain, I shot a slight glare at her. "Be nice!" she mouthed.

"I am trying!" I mouthed back.

"Try harder!"

Frustrated and in pain, "Go Mi Nam, I am sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you. Sang-Hee, it is true that I am dating Mi Nyu and I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway." I apologized, reluctantly.

"Ha! Okay! Now that's taken care of...Hyung we have a problem." Jeremy said.

With a grave face, Shin-Woo said "Tae-Kyung, my mother is coming in a few days."

"So?" I asked not seeing the point.

"She's still under the impression that I am dating Go Mi Nyu." said Shin-Woo, looking at Go Mi Nyu.

"We'll just tell her that you guys broke up." I said, analyzing everyone's expression.

"That's not possible. She'll be heartbroken"

My eyes turned soft. "Shin-Woo, we can't keep lying to her."

"We have to. Shin-Woo's mother supports almost half of this band financially. We can't survive without her help." interrupted Manager Ma with a solemn face.

"So you're saying that Mi Nyu has to keep pretending to be Shin-Woo's girlfriend?" I asked, my eyes popping out.

"That's right. Shin-Woo's mother pays for all the make-up and clothes you wear on concerts. Her company also pays for some of the advertisements and travel expenses." informed Coordinator Wang.

"No. I don't like it. I am not letting Go Mi Nyu do that. I don't like it." I said, displeased.

"Tae-Kyung...we have no other choice. She'll become so heartbroken that she might even force me to quit the band, let alone cancel all the financial aid." Shin-Woo somberly said.

_This is too RIDICULOUS. _

I looked at Mi Nyu. She was in as much shock as I was.

_How dare they make a ridiculous request. This is unreasonable. There must be a way to solve this. Yes, there must be a way. But what is it?_

As if to add more to the current crisis Sang-Hee said " Tae-Kyung Oppa, my mother also thinks that I am you're girlfriend."

_**Thanks for reading! ^.^ Don't be afraid to subscribe :d. I know some of you guys are. C'mon do it. It's healthy for you. :D You know what's even more healthy for you? Reviewing this chapter. Oh yes. It burns a lot of calories. :] Happy July 4th that is if you live in America. :p Continue to support me and you'll see more good stuff. Teehee. (not to be conceited)**_

_P.S. Your comments make my day. So comment spam me if you must. ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DUN DUN DA DUN! I proudly present the long awaited chapter 4! Sorry for the wait. Btw I don't have a hand fetish...because this chapter is mostly about hands. ^_^ jk..(kind of) well as always enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung Point of View**_

_I am going crazy. No, crazy is not enough to describe me. Insane. Yes, I am insane. I must be insane with all of this happening. HAHAHA isn't this situation almost insane as me? Look at Mi Nyu sitting here, listening to all this calmly. What's her secret? How can she do that? Her boyfriend next to her is freaking out and losing his sanity and she's just here sitting quietly? _

Everyone looked at me, begging earnestly with their eyes.

_You guys can't stare me down. I don't crack under peer pressure. I won't breakdown. I won't. I won't._

"I won't!" I yelled, "No, you're asking too much. It's impossible. I won't allow it."

"But Tae-Kyung-" Manager Ma began, " We need you to do it. Just one last time. Please? Can't you do it for the sake of the band? Think of all the fans, and our employees. Without you, we will fall into bankruptcy which we'll never get out of. Think of President Anh, how heartbroken he would be to find out his life never reached jackpot." he begged, trying to send me on a guilt trip.

"No." I said firmly, glaring at him.

"Tae-Kyung hyung, you just need to pretend you're Sang-Hee's lover until Shin-Woo's mother leaves." Go Mi Nam said, jealousy in his eyes.

"I can careless about that. I've pretended to be someone else's boyfriend before. I don't want Go Mi Nyu to have to pretend as well." I said, gritting my teeth.

_I worked so hard to get Mi Nyu. I can't give her up when I went through hell for her. Especially not to Shin-Woo._

"She doesn't have to pretend, you know."said Go Mi Nam, " Personally I believe that Shin-Woo is highly more lover worthy material for Mi Nyu. Am I right or what?"

There was a murmur of agreement between Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang. I silenced them with my eyes. The murmurs stopped immediately. "Hey! We're suppose to be having fun! This is a party remember? So let's eat and enjoy the delicious food that Shin-Woo, Go Mi Nam, and I prepared for all of you. I can go through my old comedy sketches if you want." Jeremy said, trying to lighten the dense atmosphere.

"Yes, let's eat. C'mon eat." said Manager Ma, motioning everyone to start eating and hungrily eying the pork.

Plates clattered and bowls of rice were exchanged. With chop-sticks in hand, everyone began to help themselves. Manager Ma was either unaware or didn't care about the awkward silence that still wavered in the air. He was too busy gorging himself. Coordinator Wang was timidly but furiously consuming her dinner. Shin-Woo, who was seated across from Go Mi Nyu, gave Mi Nyu the biggest and most juiciest piece of steak. Manager Ma was staring at this exchange with longing and jealous eyes. "I got you the best piece there is, Mi Nyu. Enjoy it." Shin-Woo calmly said.

"Thank-you Shin-Woo Hyung." Mi Nyu polity said. She reached over to grab the biggest napa cabbage in the kimchi.

_Don't tell me she's going to give the biggest piece to him.._

Before she can drop on his plate, "Thank-you, Go Mi Nyu." I said as I snatched the cabbage from her chopsticks.

She looked at me funny, I smiled angelically. "Hyung-nim, that was for Shin-Woo."

"You must be mistaken. You were about to hand it to me but you thought I probably don't like it. But you're wrong, I love kimchi. What's not to love about it? It's smelly but..delicious." I flinched at the pickled smell.

"It's okay Mi Nyu. I have my share of kimchi." said Shin-Woo in a quiet and soft voice.

"Shin-Woo, would you like a piece of the meat then?" Go Mi Nyu offered.

Smiling lightly, "Sure" said Shin-Woo. Go Mi Nyu cut a piece of the steak and passed it to Shin-Woo.

I stuffed the cabbage in my mouth roughly, almost choking due to the strong taste. "Hyung-nim, are you okay?" Go Mi Nyu asked, worried.

"I am fine." I said curtly. I continued eating like nothing happened.

"Where are the kids? It's getting pretty late. They should be home by now." said Go Mi Nyu.

Jeremy looked up, smiling brightly, "They're staying at a really really nice hotel. I rented out rooms for them." Jeremy said, chewing, "I bought tickets for them for a musical tomorrow morning. After the musical, they're going to go to all sorts of fun museums and the day after tomorrow they're going to the amusement part!"

"Jeremy. You're so sweet! I bet the kids love you." Go Mi Nyu smiled warmly.

"Why would you do that" I asked, my face in a scowl.

"I love kids and I feel sorry that they didn't have the chance to explore the place they live in for so long. I want them to see the things they never seen and do things they never done. Most importantly I want them to enjoy the sugary stuff they had so little of." Jeremy said with a cute smile but sad eyes.

"Jeremy, thank-you." Mi Nyu said in a sincere voice..

_I should have thought of that. _

"Hyung are you annoyed? Hyung, do I annoy you?" Jeremy teased.

"Tae-Kyung, if you keep frowning like that, it will become permanent." joked Shin-Woo.

"You don't have to worry about looking cool anymore, all the fan girls love me already. You're number 2." Go Mi Nam bragged.

"You're number one in my heart!" joined Sang-Hee.

"Slow down! No one is going to steal your food. If you keep eating at that speed you'll choke!" warned Coordinator Wang, eying Manager Ma with a disgusted look.

Just then Manager Ma really did start choking. Coughing and trying to dislodge the food in his throat, Coordinator Wang gave him a hard slap right on his back. Out flew a piece of pork from his mouth which landed right on Jeremy's head.

"EW! Get it off! Get it off!" Jeremy screamed getting up and running around the room, waving his hands.

_We look like a happy family right now. A family who overcomes major obstacles together. So let us forget our problems for now and concentrate on our happiness together. Let me forget the problems and let me enjoy this moment._

Caught up in Jeremy's silliness and everyone's joyous laughter, I held Mi Nyu's hand under the table and we howled together.

* * *

After the good was gone and desserts licked clean, the dishes were washed, dried, and put in the cupboards. Shin-Woo called for a group meeting in the living room.

I sat on the sofa, frowning. Mi Nyu sat next to me and beside her was Jeremy. Manager Ma, Coordinator Wang, Go Mi Nam, and Sang-Hee were sprawled on the floor.

Shin-Woo was standing in front of us, his eyes were serious. "So we have a problem as you know. My mother is coming in a few days thinking that Sang-Hee and I have a significant other and wants to meet them. If she comes here and finds out that we were lying, she would pull me out of the band faster than lightning and withdraw all the money before President Ahn could even put up a fight. I have thought about this while eating and this is my plan. Please don't interrupt me before I finish." he said, eying me.

I nodded firmly.

"When my mother gets here, Mi Nyu should act like my loving girlfriend and Tae-Kyung should act like a happy boyfriend of Sang-Hee. This should be carefully done in a convincing matter in order to avoid any suspicion from my mother's sharp eagle eyes." Shin-Woo continued, "Now, my mother is aware that I have been dating a girl for the past six months but only very recently found out that it was Mi Nyu. During those six months, I suspect that a relationship would be very serious. So Mi Nyu and I could not get away without detection if we stayed far apart from each other. Tae-Kyung and Sang-Hee on the other hand have just gotten into a relationship so therefore they don't have to have constant skin contact."

"Objection!" Go Mi Nam shouted, standing up with one finger in the air. "I say Sang-Hee shouldn't have _any_ skin contact with Tae-Kyung." he said, his eyes moving nervously.

"Mi Nam, sit down." Manager Ma scolded once he saw my glare.

_Is Shin-Woo trying to say that he and Mi Nyu should do more than hold hands?_

Shin-Woo continued like nothing happened, "This should be treated as if it were real and not an act. We have to be very careful of the things we say and do. My mother is not stupid and if someone messes up she'll be on us like wild fire." he said with a business face, "Any questions, other ideas, objections?"

"Shin-Woo Hyung, can we have time to think about this?" asked Mi Nyu.

Shin-Woo smiled lightly, "Of course, but don't take too long. I need to know by tomorrow morning so I can prepare."

_Prepare for what? This is insane._

"Well, you guys can leave now. It's getting pretty late." Shin-Woo said calmly.

"Wait! Everyone sit back down!" Jeremy ordered.

"What? What is it? Another problem?" asked Coordinator Wang.

"No. I've been dying to say this all my life." Jeremy said, with a smile, "This meeting is now...adjourned!" he clapped.

"Wow. Wow. Seriously Jeremy? You wasted ten seconds of my life right there." Go Mi Nam said with an annoyed face.

"Gee thanks Go Mi Nam. You're face just ruined my life." retorted Jeremy.

"Hey! The girls absolutely _love _my face." Go Mi Nam argued, walking up the stairs to their rooms.

"The girls absolutely _lied _about your face." Jeremy said, twisting Go Mi Nam's words, following behind.

"How can you guys still argue with all the crazy stuff that's happening?" wondered Manager Ma, following Jeremy.

Soon it was just me and Mi Nyu in the living room.

_I need to talk to her alone, but how should I ask her without me looking stupid?_

"Hyung-nim, can we go outside and talk?" she asked.

I smirked, "Okay. Let's go." I turned around, relieved that she had asked me before I made a fool of myself.

The air outside at night was a relief as well. It was cool and refreshing. We slowly walked to an open field near the house. Go Mi Nyu walked in front of me carrying a small blanket, turning back she said "This is where the kids would run around and play. Isn't it nice Hyung-nim?" her smile was bright even in the dark.

"Don't walk so far from me. I can barely see five feet ahead." I scowled, frustrated I couldn't see very well.

"Let's stop here." she said, releasing the folded blanket and gently laying it down on the ground. We sat down, looking up at the night sky. She looked at the stars in amazement while I frowned in the darkness, jealous that I couldn't see.

We sat that for awhile, at peace, just listening to the crickets chirp. The orphanage was remote and far away from the cacophonous noise and pungent smell of city life. I love the colors that paint the landscape here. The mustard yellow mixes well with the earthy brown and light green.

"Hyung-nim, I know how important the band is to you. Which is why..."Go Mi Nyu said, trailing off, "Which is why I am going to go along with Shin-Woo's plan." she continued.

"Mi Nyu, you don't have to go along with this charade. I'll find another way to solve this." I said, my voice wavering on the end.

_Even I don't believe there's another way to get out of this without depending on Shin-Woo's plan._

"Hyung-nim, there's no other way. I am going to be Shin-Woo's girlfriend when his mother comes." Mi Nyu said, looking determined that it's going to work.

"Why? Why are you so ready to set yourself up like this?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"It's the only way to save the band. Oppa worked so hard to make it here and it can't just end like this. If it ends like this, it will be my fault. Shin-Woo was forced to announce that I am his girlfriend because of my mistakes. I have to accept the consequences no matter how bitter they are." she said, still looking up at the sky. "I also want to this because I feel like its the only way to protect Oppa, Jeremy, Manager Ma, Coordinator Nona, Shin-Woo, and you. Don't hate me because of this. I know how much you oppose this plan. Please don't hate me."

"I won't." I said, softly.

_I can't think of another way and I doubt I can talk her out of it. I can't do anything but accept. I feel helpless._

Trying to tear away the serious tension in the air, "At least you get to know Sang-Hee better." she teased.

I frowned, "That's not funny. I bet you're looking forward to spending some quality time with Shin-Woo. Maybe he can teach you the art of brewing tea."

"I do like tea a lot.." she said, trailing off.

_She's getting more troublesome now that she learned sarcasm._

Trying to hide my jealousy behind an annoyed face, "You should buy a tea farm and grow tea for the rest of your life. Don't bother me if you do. I don't like tea."

"Hyung-nim, are you jealous? I love tea, but I prefer water." said Mi Nyu, with a small smile.

"Are you sure you can go along with this?" I asked.

"Yes. I can deal with it. With all that happened when I pretended to be Oppa, this should be easy, like dreaming." she said confidently.

"Oh. Dreaming? Dreaming of who? Shin-Woo?" I asked, my skin green with jealousy.

"Are you sure you can pretend to date Sang-Hee?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. I've done it once haven't I?" I bragged.

Mi Nyu fidgeted and squirmed into my arms. "It's kinda cold," she said, "but you're warm Hyung-nim."

I was secretly pleased but I acted annoyed. " Don't get too comfortable, Go Mi Nyu." I lightly scolded her.

"Ah yeah, Hyung-nim." she yawned, "I will try really hard not to." Her eyes were drooping.

"Go Mi Nyu, are you really going to sleep here?" I asked quietly, careful not to disturb her too much.

"Mhmm." she answered sleepily, "House is too far.." she trailed off.

Normally I wouldn't allow this. But with all that happened today, if you think about it, it really was tiring.

_Hmph. Sleeping under the stars wouldn't be that bad I guess. It is kinda nice outside. _

I sigh happily.

_This is great. Mi Nyu is sleeping in my arms. Hmm. Are there any mosquitoes here?_

"Mi Nyu.." I tapped her shoulder a little. She stirred a little.

"Yes, Hyung-nim?" she asked drowsily.

"Are there.." I began to ask, but I realized that I didn't care much if there were any mosquitoes. "I love you." I whispered.

She turned her head into my neck. I could feel her gently breathing against my collar bone. "Mhmm. Yeah Hyung-nim."she said with her eyes closed, drifting into sleep.

She probably didn't hear it. Or maybe she did but it didn't register in her brain. I sighed.

_Oh well. At least I said it. If she didn't hear it, it's her fault. Plus I doubt she needs to hear me say it to understand how much I love her. I mean I say it through my actions in a discreet way._

I blindly watched the stars, welcoming sleep as it overcomes me.

* * *

I woke up to a burning sensation on my skin. My throat felt as if it was on fire. Still groggy and disoriented, I got up, scratching my head and examined the environment.

_Where did the bed go..and the walls..and ceiling...crap everything is missing. Wait. We camped outside last night right. Ugh. My head hurts. Where's Mi Nyu._

She was still sleeping next to me. Her face looked peaceful and relaxed. Dazed by her sleeping face I forgot about the sun until it starting to sting my skin.

_Crap. We're gonna get sunburned. _

"Mi Nyu, wake up. You have to move." I said as a shook her a little. She was still sleeping. "Mi Nyu. Wake up now." I said sternly, shaking her harder. But it was futile.

"Tae-Kyung, what are you doing?" asked Shin-Woo, who appeared behind me.

"How did you find us?" I asked. We didn't leave a note let alone tell anyone where we went.

"I can detect your arrogance a mile away." Shin-Woo teased, smiling.

"Hmph." I grumbled.

Shin-Woo came closer and looked at Go Mi Nyu. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Trying wake her before she gets an embarrassing tan." I replied curtly, still annoyed of his stupid joke. "But she's a heavy sleeper."

"Here let me try. I bet I can wake her up." offered Shin-Woo.

I stood up and moved away, allowing him to attempt waking the sleeping giant from her deep slumber.

"Go Mi Nyu, please wake up." he asked delicately.

"Pft." I said, pursing my lips, "Are you going to beg her until she wakes up? That's not very effective."

He ignored my comments and continued to ask politely. When he finally realized that it's not going to work he sighed and pulled her into a hug.

I stared at him, stupefied of his abrupt action. Go Mi Nyu began to stir. "Mhmm." she groaned, "Tae-Kyung.."

I smiled as Shin-Woo's face dropped slightly. She woke up, rubbing her eyes "Hyung-nim, I had a weird dream." she said, opening her eyes. She was shocked to see Shin-Woo holding her. "Uh..Good morning, Shin-Woo hyung." she greeted him, confused.

"Good morning Go Mi Nyu. I assume you slept well?" said Shin-Woo with his heartwarming smile.

"Ah yeah. Did you sleep good too?" Mi Nyu asked.

"I did." nodded Shin-Woo, "We have to get back to the house. Jeremy and Go Mi Nam are making breakfast for us. We have to hurry or someone is going to end up murdered." He helped her up and started walking towards the house, still holding her hand.

"Ah yeah, Shin-Woo hyung." Mi Nyu said, allowing Shin-Woo to drag her along.

_I can't stand this._

I snapped out of the shocked state. "Go Mi Nyu come here." I commanded, waving my finger at her.

Shin-Woo stopped and dropped Mi Nyu's hand, "I guess I'll go ahead. Tae-Kyung, make sure you get to the house fast. If it's strangely quiet, don't come in the kitchen and call the cops." he said, smiling as he turned and ran towards the house.

Mi Nyu stared at him as he picked up speed and when he was out of sight she started to walk back to me. "Yes, Hyung-nim?"

"You know Shin-Woo's mother isn't even here yet." I pointed out, glaring.

"What, Hyung-nim?" she asked, perplexed.

"Are you really that eager to become Shin-Woo's girlfriend?" I questioned, with an annoyed look.

"Hyung-nim. You know I am only do this to save the band." she pouted, "You've been so jealous lately. So jealous that you match the color of lime."

_How dare she._

I swallowed the insult and with a serious face I asked, "Go Mi Nyu, did you hear what I said last night?"

She cocked her head to the right, "About camping outside? Yes I heard you. Why?".

_I knew it. Why does that pig brain listen to useless stuff and not important facts? Well it would be embarrassing to say it now. _

"Oh. No reason. I just wanted to see if you were paying attention when you were about to die on me." I shrugged my head. "Speaking of dying and death, shall we go see who died? Whether if it's your brother, Jeremy, or your new boyfriend. Plus I bet you're itching to go hug Shin-Woo back."

"Hyung-nim! You're hair is green in the sunlight." she insulted, turning her back against me and walking towards the house.

I smiled, careful to make sure she didn't catch me. I trailed slowly behind her. As we got near the backdoor, we heard shouting, screaming, yelling, and all sorts of harsh vocabulary.

_Doesn't seem like we need the cops...yet._

My smile disappeared as Mi Nyu frantically pulled the door opened with more force than necessary.

I quickly barged into the cacophonous kitchen. Jeremy was near the stove armed with a spatula with Go Mi Nam near the sink equipped with a butter knife. Wielding a spoon, Manager Ma attempted to coax Jeremy and Mi Nam to lay down their dangerous kitchen utensils. Coordinator Wang was sitting at the table filing her nails and Shin-Woo was pouring tea for her, both were completely ignoring the scene.

Jeremy was the first to spot us. "Go Mi Nyu!" he screamed happily, dropping his spatula, "I missed you! You're brother was so mean to me! Where were you?" he was about to hug her but I quickly yanked her out of his reach.

"That's not true! Don't believe his sugar-coated lies!" Mi Nam warned, raising his butter knife.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"The usual." replied Coordinator Wang, without looking up from her nails.

"Coordinator Noona, the tea is ready. Drink it while it's still hot." Shin-Woo said, nudging her.

"Oppa, please put down your knife!" Mi Nyu ordered.

Mi Nam lowered the small cutting tool but did not put it down. "He started it!" he accused, pointing a finger at Jeremy.

"What happened?" Mi Nyu calmly asked.

"All I said was if he liked Sang-Hee then he should make a heart-shaped omelet. Then this fool started to deny it like I just found out his most deepest darkest inner secret that he guards with his life." said Jeremy.

"Yeah! But you said it in your dumb, phony, teasing voice!" Mi Nam added.

"Look! It doesn't matter let's just sit down and enjoy the breakfast." insisted Manager Ma.

"Yes. Let's." I agreed, pulling Mi Nyu with me to the table.

"Is Sang-Hee still sleeping?" Mi Nyu asked Shin-Woo as we sat down.

The bickering between Jeremy and Go Mi Nam abruptly stopped. The entire room was put on freeze and mute. Shin-Woo ignored the deafening silence. Taking a sip of tea from his cup, "No."

"Where is she then?" Mi Nyu wondered.

Shin-Woo looked up to watch her reaction. "She got up early to pick my mother up from the airport."

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! Subscribe/review/comment! Hopefully the next chapter will be filled with DRAMA! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5! enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

"Hey baby. You wanna," I flicked my head around to give her an irresistible Mi Nam's trademark smile, "dance with me?" I asked a group of ten smoking hot girls. Most of them fainted dramatically while two smiled seductively.

With the two girls wrapped in my arms, we straddled to the dimly lit dance floor. I was showing off my cool dance moves until a girl at the bar caught my eye. I proceeded to raise the roof and managed to wink at her at the same time. She smiled and began to walk to me. I ignored the two girls I was dancing previously and walked slowly to her, never breaking the intimate eye contact. "Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you." I said in my silky voice.

She giggled cutely. She stood on her toes and whispered in my ear, "Mi Nam...Mi Nam...Mi Nam.."

I groaned as my dream faded. Bright light attacked mercilessly on my eyes. "Mi Nam. Wake up. Something happened." a voice said.

"I don't care. If it's World War III can you tell them to hold off the radiation bombs and explosions until I wake up?" I moaned, covering my face with the pillow.

"Oh, good morning Sang-Hee. What are you doing up so early? Are you going out?" the voice asked.

_Sang-Hee? Where!_

I jolted up so fast that I immediately felt dizzy. I saw Manager Ma at my bedside holding a flashlight.

_What the hell? Was he shining that at my eyes? _

She was at the doorway wearing a nice summer dress. "Good morning, Manager Ma." she greeted in her heavenly voice "Yes I am going out to go pick up my mother."

Manager Ma gasped or snorted. "Y-y-your mother? Coming? Today? But I thought we had a few more days."

"She said she was too excited to wait a few more days. She said that she cleared her schedule enough to stay for the rest of the month or until Shin-Woo leaves." she informed. "Good morning, Go Mi Nam." she said, smiling.

I waved and smiled back. "Good morning, you look lovely today."

She giggled, "Thank-you, you look..like you just woke up."

I looked down to see what I was wearing and quickly looked in the mirror. My hair was spiked up at impossible angles and my sleep wear were all wrinkled and messy.

_Wow I look scary. I look like I can be in a horror movie. Oh this is embarrassing. _

I looked back to the door entrance, but Sang-Hee already left. I threw my back on the bed. "Oh. My. Gosh. That's so humiliating!" I yelled into my pillow.

"You've looked worse before." Manager Ma consoled.

"Thanks. That comment makes me feel so much better about myself after I look like crap to a gorgeous girl." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now. Do you know where your sister is? I checked her room this morning but she wasn't in her bed, neither is Tae-Kyung." his eyes became serious. "Do you think..."

"What?" I asked, confused.

_Is he saying that..Mi Nyu..and Tae-Kyung...NO! Mi Nyu isn't like that. Not so sure about Tae-Kyung.._

"Ya'know...when two people really love each other..."he trailed off.

"Tch. They're not _that_ serious. Tae-Kyung is too awkward around her anyways. There's no freaking way he would make a move on her yet." I said with confidence.

"Shouldn't we look for them still?" asked Manager Ma, still concerned.

I got up and grabbed a towel. "Nah, Shin-Woo probably knows where they are anyways. I am going to take a shower. Is everyone up yet?" I asked, looking at the clock.

_Danm it. It's six, of course no one is awake. Shin-Woo might be up making himself tea and reading something. Ah jeez. I don't get people like that._

"Shin-Woo is awake. He's downstairs drinking his morning tea and reading a book." he said. "Jeremy and Coordinator Wang are still sleeping."

"Oh." I said, not caring, "By the way, were you simulating sunlight with a flashlight?" I turned around to glare at him.

"Oh. About that..you see..well..yes. But it's because the sun isn't out yet and it was the only way to wake you up!" he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Mi Nam."

I ignored him and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and when I walked out into the hallway I heard loud snoring. "That's Jeremy." I muttered.

Thinking fast, I thought of a great way to wake him up. I laughed as I filled up a medium-sized bucket with ice cold water. I carried the heavy bucket to his room. Jeremy was lying on his back on the bed. His mouth was slightly opened and was snoring lightly. I raised the bucket and yelled, "JEREMY! THERE'S A FIRE. I'LL SAVE YOU!" I poured the freezing water on him, soaking his face and bed.

He jumps out of bed, his eyes wide with terror. "W-w-what the hell?" he spluttered, trying to make sense of what just happened.

I nearly died laughing. I fell down laughing my butt off. "Jeremy. There. Was. No. Fire." I said, in between every giggle.

He realized that it was a prank. He clenched his fist and attacked me. "What is your problem?" he yelled, hitting me.

I was laughing too hard to feel the pain. "Jeremy, calm down. You know I love you."

"Stop with the jokes! Look at me! I am soaking! Look at the bed! It's all wet!" he screamed.

"What's with the yelling? Do you boys understand what you have done?" Coordinator Wang ran into the room, shrieking. Her head was infested with curlers and her face was covered with sickly green cream.

_Holy shit! A zombie! A freaking zombie! Oh wait..it's just Coordinator Noona. Danm it!_

We froze. Everyone was scared of the hairdresser. It's frighting to see her angry. "W-w-what?" I asked, my legs shaking.

"You disturbed my beauty sleep!" her face began to darken.

"Coordinator Noona, you're already beautiful. I'd date you." I said, giving her a Mi Nam smile.

She stamped out of the room, too angry to talk to us.

Jeremy slowly readjust his eyes to stare at me. I looked at him back and smiled. He slapped the side of my head. "Go Mi Nam. You're dead. I am telling your sister." he threatened.

I laughed, "Go ahead. She's not here. She's out with Tae-Kyung."

He looked at the clock. "It's six in the morning and Hyung isn't a morning person. Where are they?" he asked.

"Dunno. Manager Ma was implying they slept outside somewhere together." I got up from the floor and walked to him.

"_Together?_ Slept _together?_" he asked, his eyes widen.

"Yup. Don't sweat it pal. They're not that serious." I slapped his wet back. "Help me make breakfast when you're done showering. I want to make Mi Nyu something yummy."

"I am not helping you with anything! Don't think I'll forget what you did to me. I'll tell Shin-Woo." he said with narrowed eyes.

"Do what you want. I am going downstairs." I said, walking out the room.

As I walked down the stairs, I constantly looked behind my back, scared that Jeremy might push me down.

_He wouldn't do that..he's not that kind of person..well I could be wrong. It doesn't hurt to check._

I safely made my way to the refrigerator, past Shin-Woo who was calmly drinking tea.

"You shouldn't have done that." he scolded quietly, without looking up from the page he was reading.

"It was for fun. He'll get me back anyways." I said, shrugging. "Where's Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung?" I asked.

"In the field." he said, still not looking up.

"How do you know that?" I asked as I took out food from the fridge.

"I saw them walking there last night from my room window." Shin-Woo said.

_Creepy much. So they really did sleep outside together. Aw man. She better not be pregnant or I swear to the heavens I will kill Hwang Tae-Kyung._

"Oh. Do you know why they're there? Or more importantly, what they're _doing_ there?" I asked, setting the food on the counter top.

"No idea." he said, looking depressed.

I was chopping the vegetables when Jeremy came running downstairs with his hair wet. "Shin-Woo hyung, is it true that Tae-Kyung hyung and Go Mi Nyu slept outside somewhere _together?_"

"Yes, why?" Shin-Woo said, looking up from his book.

"Oh..no reason," his face fell, "I thought Mi Nam was lying to me again." he said as he gave me an evil look.

_Danm. Are all of them obsessed with my sister or are they gay for Tae-Kyung? Jeez. I need to introduce them to some girls. _

"Hey, I don't lie _all _the time." I said, hurt.

"I can't tell which ones are true." he said, "I don't trust you one bit, Go Mi Nam." he sneered at me.

"At least give mesome credit." I whined.

"No. Never." he said.

"Whatever. I don't really care." I sniffed, "Hey you, are you gonna help me make breakfast for Mi Nyu?"

"For Go Mi Nyu? I thought you got up early to make breakfast for you're true love, the one and only, Kang Sang-Hee." mocked Jeremy.

I felt my face getting hot. I blushed a deep red color as I denied his accusation. "No! You think I am a suitor courting Shin-Woo's sister!"

"Shin-Woo huyng, do you see that?" he asked.

Shin-Woo looked up from his book and scanned the room. "See what?" he asked, confused because nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You don't see that? Love is in the air." he said, sighing happily.

"Why you little-!" I charged at him with green onions in my hands.

He deftly dodged my swipe. "Shin-Woo hyung! Help me from this crazy monster!" he yelped.

"Can you guys just shut up for one moment? This house is like a screamfest!" yelled Coordinator Wang, entering the kitchen with Manager Ma.

"Shh. You're contributing to the noise." Manager Ma said soothingly.

"You can be quiet too!" Coordinator Wang angrily said, beating Manager Ma up.

I laughed hysterically.

_Aw man this is too funny. Too funny. _

Coordinator Wang whipped around and glared at me. "What are you laughing at?"

I immediately stopped laughing and coughed to hide the giggles that escaped. I got a hold of myself and resumed chopping the green onions. "Jeremy can you cook those eggs? Mi Nyu likes her sunny side up and make an omelet as well." I commanded.

Jeremy grudgingly cracked the eggs into the skillet. "Where's Sang-Hee?" he asked.

"She took my car and went to pick up my mother from the airport." Shin-Woo said calmly.

"What? You're mom is coming? Today?" said Jeremy, surprised.

"Yes. That reminds me, I'll go to the field and bring Go Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung here." Shin-Woo said, closing his book and setting it on the table before getting up.

"What do you mean Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung is at the field? Did they sleep there last night?" asked Coordinator Wang in disbelief.

"Don't doubt her innocence." I said.

_Don't doubt it yet.._

Shin-Woo exited the kitchen through the backdoor and the room became quiet. "Do you think Mi Nyu will agree to pretend to be Shin-Woo's girlfriend?" asked Manager Ma.

"I bet Mi Nyu will agree to it but I am not so sure if Tae-Kyung will let her.." sighed Coordinator Wang, "But we'll know soon enough."

"Go Mi Nam, I am going to make a heart-shaped omelet." said Jeremy with a mischievous grin.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I know it's for Sang-Hee and what better way to say I love you than a heart-shaped omelet." he said, his grin getting bigger.

"What are you talking about? I don't l-l-love Sang-Hee." I said, my face turning red.

"Hyung, you're face matches the tomatoes." teased Jeremy.

"Don't do it." I warned in a low voice.

"Make me." he said.

I peered over at the skillet and sure enough he was poking the cooking eggs into a heart-shape. "I warned you Jeremy!" I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find to destroy the cheesy heart-shaped omelet. With the butter knife in my hands, I reached into the skillet.

"Stop!" Jeremy cried, "You're ruining my art!"

"No! I told you I don't want that!" I screamed.

Jeremy turned the stove off and guarded the treasured omelet, spatula raised. "You will not touch this." he frowned and charged at me.

I retreated to the sink. "Come on Jeremy! You're breaking the guy code! I've already embarrassed myself this morning. C'mon! You're just adding onto the humiliation today!" I whined.

"Oh, that's what I am intending to do." his face darkened and laughed, "Revenge will be sweet."

Shivers ran down my spine. I could feel the cold sweat dripping down my forehead.

_That's how he's going to get me back? That's even more cruel!_

"Jeremy, please, don't do this." I begged in a small voice.

"Go Mi Nam, I am not that stupid to fall for those puppy eyes and pout. I _invented _that face." he said.

_Danm it. Next tactic._

"Fine Jeremy, I give. You win." I turned back to chopping vegetables.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed that he relaxed and began plating the omelet. I casually walked to him, he stiffened. "What do you want?" he asked, cautious and watching every move I make.

"Nothing I just wanted to observe how you plate the.." I attacked the omelet. Jeremy blocked my hands with his body. He hunched over the dish protectively. I slowly backed away with my hands up when he growled. I bumped into the sink, hard.

_Oww..._

I physically ignored the pain. "Jeremy," I said with a serious face, "I don't want to hurt you. Just hand me the plate and it'll be fine."

"No." he said.

"Jeremy! Just give me it!" I yelled raising my butter knife.

"Never!" he screamed, holding his spatula defensively.

"HEY! Put your weapons down boys." Manager Ma commanded, but neither of us paid any attention to him. He stepped in the middle with the spoon that he used to eat his morning kimchi in his hands. "Now stop this useless fighting." he ordered.

"Manager Ma, stay out of this! This is between me and Jeremy." I said through my teeth.

"Yeah!" Jeremy agreed.

"Hey! I am the boss here. Drop your utensils now. This is your last warning." he said, turning around to stare at us.

The tension in the air feels as if it is charged up with dangerous electricity. It shocks us every second. I kept my glaring eyes on Jeremy, waiting for him to make a move. He looks he isn't going to move, so I leaped to the side and faked out Manager Ma and charging right at him. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Manager Ma grabbed my shirt and flung me back. I hit the sink again. I got up, rubbing my head. "Aish. Jeremy! Just hand it over!"

"Make me!" he yelled.

Shin-Woo walked into the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked, curious.

"Jeremy and Go Mi Nam are fighting like they always do." Coordinator Wang replied. She had her fingers dipped in a bowl of warm water. She took them out and began filing away the impurities of her nails.

"Should I be worried about them using weapons to fight?" he asked.

Coordinator Wang gave him a are-you-serious kind of look and said, "Nah, Manager Ma is handling this. It won't escalate to the point of physical injury."

"Okay. Would you like some tea? I'll make some right now." said Shin-Woo.

"Yes please." Coordinator Wang said politely.

_Forget them!_

Insults were exchanged, feelings were shared, and threats were made. When things were about to get even more heated, Mi Nyu rushed into the kitchen. Jeremy quickly dropped his furious facade and skipped to her. " Go Mi Nyu!"

_This guy ...Talk about mood swings._

Jeremy cried, "I missed you! You're brother was so mean to me! Where were you?" He attempted to hug her but failed as Tae-Kyung sharply pulled him away.

_LIAR! Well..he is kind of telling the truth but why did he have to make it look like I was the bad guy the entire time!_

I raised the butter knife to threaten Jeremy. "That's not true! Don't believe his sugar-coated lies!" I yelled to defend myself.

Tae-Kyung was more angry than confused. "What's going on?" he asked. I felt his eyes staring deeply into my soul. I froze unable to move.

_This guy is even more frightening than Coordinator Noona. I've never seen him like this. What's with him?_

I looked over at Mi Nyu. Her face was contorted with worry and confusion.

_Oh. I get it. This guy is way too protective of Mi Nyu. It's good for her to be worried sometimes. Shesh. _

It was Coordinator Wang who answered him. "The usual." she said monotonously.

Shin-Woo poured her a cup of tea and ordered her to drink it. Mi Nyu snapped out of lala land and ordered me to drop my knife.

_How dare she take that adorable ball of evil's side? I am her brother! Blood is should be thicker than water!_

I temporarily switched off battle mode and lowered the knife. "He started it!" I pointed menacingly at the grinning angelic boy.

Mi Nyu calmly asked, "What happened?"

Before I could answer, Jeremy blamed everything on me. I could see Mi Nyu getting more and more angry as Jeremy kept talking.

_He forgot to tell her about the water this morning.._

So to save my butt I defended myself weakly, not wanting to add more to my guilt list. "Yeah! But you said it in your dumb, phony, teasing voice!"

I heard Manager Ma's stomach growl. "Look! It doesn't matter let's just sit down and enjoy the breakfast." he insisted.

_He always listens to his stomach huh?_

Tae-Kyung quickly agreed and dragged my sister to the table. I started to tease Jeremy and saw that he had already forgiven me. We exchanged some light insults as we walked to the table.

At the table she noticed that Sang-Hee was not here and asked, "Is Sang-Hee still sleeping?"

_She doesn't know yet? Didn't Shin-Woo tell her when he went and got her? Aw man. More awkward silence and tension. I could already feel the fiery aura that radiates out of Tae-Kyung's body._

Jeremy stopped teasing me and stared at me with his wide eyes. Shin-Woo drank his tea and answered, "No."

"Where is she then?" she asked.

Shin-Woo made eye-contact with her and said, "She got up early to pick my mother up from the airport."

Tae-Kyung looked at Mi Nyu and nodded. She nodded back and said "Shin-Woo, I will be your girlfriend."

Jeremy and I gasped.

_This is odd. Why are we the ones who should be surprised? _

Coordinator Wang stared at Tae-Kyung with awe. "You're really letting her do this?" she asked.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I?" asked Tae-Kyung, giving her an intense stare.

Shin-Woo didn't say anything but nodded.

_I could tell he's secretly pleased. Look at him. He's a real pro at hiding his feelings._

We ate our breakfast in silence except for Manager Ma's grunting noise as he stuffed himself. "So when is your mom going to get here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You're not really interested in Shin-Woo's mother, you just want to know how soon Sang-Hee will be back." Jeremy muttered, his mouth full of food.

I laughed awkwardly, "Haha Jeremy, you're so funny." I slapped his back hard, "Especially when you choke a little." I added in a low voice.

He coughed, spitting out some food.

_Gross.._

"Are you okay Jeremy?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Yeah I am fine." he said glaring at me while drinking his orange juice.

"So when is your sis- I mean your mother getting here, Shin-Woo?" I repeated.

"Soon." he said.

"Oh thanks. That was exactly the answer I wanted." I said sarcastically.

Just then the doorbell rang and Sang-Hee's angelic voice yelled, "Open the door Oppa! Mom is here!"

* * *

_**Okay so I lied about more drama in this chapter. (Technically I didn't lie. I said "hopefully" as in Mabye.) XD. Well anyways I hoped you liked this point of view. I enjoyed writing it. More to come soon! So COMMENT/SUBSCRIBE/REVIEW! Thanks! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_YES! Today I am releasing not one but two chapters because I heart you all. (and because making it one chapter would be too long.) Enjoy the double chapters!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I plugged my ears as Sang-Hee's shrill voice pierced my ears through the giant thick wood doors. "Open the door Oppa! Mom is here!" she screeched.

_Ah. Just when I thought it was bad already, Sang-Hee made it even worse._

I sighed in frustration as Shin-Woo gracefully walked to the living room. We slowly followed him, listening to Sang-Hee yell and furiously ringing the door bell. I wanted to rush to the door and pull it open with so much force that it shake the hinges. I wanted to scream, "OKAY. We heard you the first ten times!"

I would if Shin-Woo's mother wasn't there. I scowled and turned around to face Mi Nyu. She was fidgeting and playing with her fingers. I took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. She met my eyes with tears welling up. I quickly removed them with my fingers and whispered, "It will be okay. You can do it. Be strong."

She nodded silently. I squeezed her hand again before letting go.

_It might be the last time I held her hand for awhile.._

Before Shin-Woo opened the door, he turned around and faced us. He motioned Mi Nyu to come over and nodded at me. I slowly trailed behind Mi Nyu. Shin-Woo wrapped one arm around her shoulder and with a small smile he opened the door. "Mother!" he greeted, "How are you? It's been awhile."

"Tae-Kyung Oppa!" Sang-Hee yelled, pushing Shin-Woo away and running to hug me. "I missed you! Sorry I wasn't here to say good morning to you! But it's okay now because I am back." she grinned.

I put on a fake smile, "Yes. I am glad you're back." I said rigidly, patting her back lightly. I pulled away from her because I knew that she wouldn't let go first.

Jeremy shoved me a little so that he could get a good view of Ms. Kang. His eyes widen in surprise by what he saw. "FOOD!" he shouted, "Are-are those what I think they are? Are those," his eyes were longing, he wiped his mouth, "danishes?"

Coordinator Wang smacked him in the head. "Where are your manners?" she scolded. "Good morning, Ms. Kang. Did you have a nice plane ride here?"

"Good Morning Coordinator Wang, yes I did." she said humbly, "I was at business trip in England and bought some of these pastries to share with you." she smiled.

Shin-Woo and I took her bags upstairs to an available room while everyone else went into the kitchen. "You did a good job so far, Tae-Kyung" Shin-Woo complemented as we walked down the stairs.

"Thank-you. You did a good job too. It was very..convincing." I said, jealousy colored my words. At the foot of the stairs, I stared at him and he stared back.

_Don't think you can snatch her from me._

"There's so much! Manager Ma let's have a contest to see who eats more!" Jeremy enthusiastically.

Manager Ma screamed, "You're on! Loser has to put on make-up! Girl. Make-up."

Shin-Woo sighed, breaking off the stare, "We better stop them before one gets a gender make over and a stomachache."

"So troublesome." I muttered, pursing my lips.

"Oh. My. God. These are wonderful!" Jeremy screamed in delight, with cream smeared all over his face.

Manager Ma ignored him and kept on shoving the danishes in his mouth, fearing that he would become a girl for the day. Coordinator Wang sat by his side praising him, "You can do it! Keep it up! You're going to beat him! Fighting!" she yelled raising a fist in the air. "If you don't win, I'll super glue a wig onto your head and make you wear short pretty dresses." she added darkly.

Upon hearing this, Manager Ma started to minimize chewing and began maximizing swallowing. Jeremy didn't seem to care about the competition anymore. He was slowly chewing his dessert and savoring it. Go Mi Nam and Sang-Hee sat next to each other quietly witnessing Manager Ma's feat.

_Eh. Look at the mess they made..I can't stand it._

I looked away from the disgusting table and realized that Mi Nyu wasn't in the kitchen. Before I could ask, Shin-Woo spoke first, "Where is Go Mi Nyu?"

"Outside with mother." Sang-Hee replied, without looking up.

"What are they talking about?" I asked impatiently.

Sang-Hee looked up and gave me a wide grin. "Oh Tae-Kyung Oppa!"

Go Mi Nam glared at me. "I don't know." he said.

I was about to exit the kitchen and go look for Mi Nyu but Shin-Woo grabbed my arm. "I'll go. She's _my _girlfriend. You stay her with _your _girlfriend." he whispered.

I grunted, "Fine."

He left the room and went searching for _my_ girlfriend. I walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa in the living room. I turned on the TV and stared at the screen but I didn't watch it.

_Does Shin-Woo still love her? Jeremy only loves her as a friend now. A friend. But what about Shin-Woo? He's too calm and secluded. I can't accurately guess what he's thinking about. If there is a possibility that he still loves her, what do I do? What if Mi Nyu falls for him? No. I can't think she would do that to me. I have to trust her. I have to trust that her will can't be broken so easily. But what if?_

I shook my head angrily.

_It won't happen. I won't allow it._

No matter how many times I tell myself that it won't happen, the 'what if' keeps popping out. I sighed deeply.

_So what if he loves her! I'll just..I'll just..I don't know what to do! _

I exhaled nosily, scratching my head and messing up my hair. "Stupid! This is all stupid!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Tae-Kyung Oppa, I didn't know you like watching Mexican soap operas." Sang-Hee said, sitting down next to me.

"Leave me alone. I am not in the mood." I grumbled.

"Tae-Kyung Oppa, I am you're girlfriend. Of course I should be here to cheer you up." she said. She lightly touched my hand and patted my back softly.

"You're not my-" I began, as Shin-Woo's mother entered the room, "mother. So why are you treating me like one. Come here." I pulled Sang-Hee into a hug, smiling.

Shin-Woo and Go Mi Nyu walked in and stood behind Ms. Kang. Go Mi Nyu was shocked by the embrace while Shin-Woo looked on. "You guys are so cute." Ms. Kang said, smiling.

She sat down on the couch across from us and motioned Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu to join her. "See? You don't have to be shy. Look at Sang-Hee and Tae-Kyung. They're very open with their relationship."

I released Sang-Hee and nervously scratched my head. "Ms. Kang, it wasn't like that." I stared at Mi Nyu apologetically.

"Oh you don't have to lie to me." she laughed, "Don't be embarrassed. I was like that when I was young."

Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu sat down next to her. I stared at Mi Nyu but her eyes were focused else where.

_Danm it. I am such a fool._

I started to beat myself up in my head for being so dumb and hurting Mi Nyu so carelessly. "Tae-Kyung, I've been meaning to ask you this, but I wanted to ask Mi Nyu first." Ms. Kang said.

My ears perked up. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well I am staying here for one night while my summer house here is being cleaned and I was wondering if you and the rest of the band would like to move in and stay there for the rest of your vacation so that you won't cause much trouble to the nuns here." she said.

"Oh..Well sure. I don't want to cause them anymore trouble." I said, eying Mi Nyu.

_Did she agree to this?_

"Unfortunately Go Mi Nyu says she can't because she still has to volunteer." Ms. Kang said, with a solemn face.

"Oh. How disappointing." I agreed glumly.

Jeremy and Go Mi Nam were laughing as they walked into the living room. "Hey Hyung! We're gonna go to the grocery store and buy some stuff for tonight's dinner. Wanna come?" asked Jeremy.

Go Mi Nam's face fell as his eyes narrowed down on Sang-Hee's hands which laid on top of my hands. "Don't bother them Jeremy. Let's just go by ourselves." he said, with a serious look.

"Okay." Jeremy said with a bright smile. "Bye!"

"Hey! Don't kill each other okay?" Manager Ma yelled from the kitchen.

"Stop moving! You're messing up the make-up!" Coordinator Wang scolded.

"Jeremy, you beat Manger Ma?" Sang-Hee's asked with burning curiosity.

"Yup!" he gleefully said.

"How? I was sure that he was way ahead of you." asked Sang-Hee, staring at him with awe.

"I have my secrets." said Jeremy, winking.

Go Mi Nam smacked him in the head. "Let's go before the store closes."

Jeremy rubbed his sore head. "Geez. You're mean. Shotgun!"

Go Mi Nam opened the door and walked out. Jeremy quickly followed him. "Bye guys!"

"Mother, would you like some tea?" Shin-Woo asked.

"Yes please. I have many things to talk to you about." she smiled.

I coughed awkwardly. "Excuse me. I need to do something in my room." I got up and walked up the stairs. I could feel Go Mi Nyu's eyes bore into my back.

_Stupid, ask to be excused too. _

But she didn't ask. I walked to my tiny little room and sat on the bed.

_Do I want her to live at Shin-Woo's summer house too? Or would it be better if she stayed here?I mean I want her to be near me but not Shin-Woo. Aish. It's always difficult situations after another. When will they stop? I need a shower. Yes, a nice cold shower would do me good. _

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

"What should we buy today?" Go Mi Nam asked, as we walked into the store.

I inhaled deeply. "Ah. I love the super-market smell. I don't know. What are we making for dinner?"

"Forget it Jeremy. I'll get the ingredients. You can just watch me." Mi Nam said.

"Hmph. You're no fun." I frowned.

Mi Nam was in a bad mood since leaving the house. "Hey, so you saw that right?" I asked.

"Saw what?" he asked monotonously.

"Sang-Hee's hands..on Tae-Kyung Hyung's hands." I said, hesitantly.

"No." he said with so much force it ended the conversation.

We shopped quietly, not one word escaped our lips. I sighed.

_I am a talkative person. The silence is killing me._

Go Mi Nam was about to pay for the food but before we got in line I said "Wait. We need fruits."

He sighed, "Of course. I forgot you were half monkey."

"Buy me some bananas, sir." I asked politely.

He threw some bananas into the shopping cart while I gently put some nice round oranges in. I grabbed some melons and grapes along with kiwis and mangoes.

"Jeremy, are you planning to buy every single type of fruit they have here or can we leave?" Go Mi Nam asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Alright alright. Let's go. We're set." I said, "Let's go home to your precious Sang-Hee." I mocked.

"Give me a break. She's not interested in me." Go Mi Nam said, depressed.

"Hey I was just kidding." I said, regretfully.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

We paid for the food and drove home in complete silence. As soon as the car was parked, I ran inside the house with groceries in my hand. "Go Mi Nyu!" I yelled.

Shin-Woo opened the door and I bumped into him. "Oh hi Shin-Woo Hyung." I said to his chest.

He rubbed my head, "Need some help?" he asked.

"Yeah, go bring in the rest of the stuff from Go Mi Nam's car." I said.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

After the shower, I returned back to my room, where I stayed in for more than 2 hours.

"Go Mi Nyu!" Jeremy yelled.

I snapped my eyes open.

_Finally! An excuse to come downstairs._

I hurriedly ran down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs I carefully composed myself.

_Scowl, check. Straight back, check. Pursed lips, check. _

I walked into the kitchen with my hands behind my back. I picked at the groceries with a frown. I scanned the room for Mi Nyu. She was talking to Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang quietly. Sang-Hee and her mother sat across from them conversing with each other.

_What the hell? _

Even though Manager Ma had his back facing me, I could see dark red lipstick smeared on his face. He was also wearing a wig and a dress that didn't match his figure.

"So you finally came down Tae-Kyung." Shin-Woo said from behind me, handing me the bags of food.

Manager Ma whipped around and I could fully see that his face was covered in all sorts of make-up, from mascara to eyeliner to eyeshadow. Even his nails and toenails were painted bright pink. He looked up at me, slightly embarrassed.

_Really? You look like this even when Shin-Woo's mother is here? Thank goodness the kids aren't here. _

I sighed. Mi Nyu turned around and looked at me. She gave me a small smile, relieved that I was okay. My anger flushed out of my system.

_Perhaps she really does love me. I can't tell what's going on in her head. She can love me for a second and then immediately love Shin-Woo. _

I smiled gently for a second and then replace it with a frown. "Go Mi Nyu, aren't you going to help make dinner tonight?" I asked, holding up the bags in my hand.

"Tae-Kyung Oppa!" Sang-Hee jumped up and ran into me, forcing me to catch her.

"They're such a sweet couple." Ms. Kang whispered to Coordinator Wang.

Coordinator Wang nodded awkwardly, "Yes..they are."

"Ah yeah, Hyung-nim." Mi Nyu said, getting up and dragging her feet to me.

I slowly pulled myself away from Sang-Hee's arms and set the bags on the kitchen counter. I opened the bags and took the contents out. "Fruits. Just fruits?" I asked, confused. I sighed, "Jeremy." I took the fruits and stored them in the refrigerator.

"Where are the _real _ingredients?" I asked Go Mi Nam as he walked in the kitchen with the rest of the groceries.

"I have them" he said, setting the bags in front of me.

"What are you making, Oppa?" Mi Nyu asked.

"You'll see. Get out of here. I am making it." he commanded, shooing Mi Nyu and Sang-Hee gently out. "That includes you as well, Tae-Kyung." he said, narrowing his eyes.

Dinner went by smoothly and quickly after Mi Nam and Jeremy had their share of laughs when they saw Manager Ma clad in a dress. Whenever Shin-Woo's mother asked about my relationship with Sang-Hee, I created flawless lies and I went along with the lies that Sang-Hee spun. Mi Nyu didn't talk much because Shin-Woo did most of the talking and lying. He probably didn't want to stain her innocence even more than necessary.

_How caring he is._

I frowned as I washed the dishes with Go Mi Nam. Jeremy was busy preparing some of the fruits he bought to share with everyone. I ignored Mi Nam and he ignored me. I was surprised when he asked me, "Do you like Sang-Hee? Like as in more than a friend?"

"Who said she was my friend in the first place?" I asked, annoyed.

He smiled a little and continued to wash the dishes. "There's not much more to wash. Can you finish them?" I asked.

"Whatever." he said, still smiling a little.

I dried my hands on a nearby towel and slowly walked to the living room where everyone was sitting and eating fruit.

"Here you go, ma'am." Jeremy said, bowing and handing a plate of fruits to Manager Ma.

I shook my head and sighed again.

_Coordinator Noona wasn't kidding about making him look like a girl._

Sang-Hee waved at me and patted the spot next to her. I held in my sigh and quietly went and sat next to her. She quickly held my hand despite my shock. Mi Nyu had her head down with her face red.

_What's this? Is she blushing? _

My eyes located Shin-Woo's arms which were wrapped around Go Mi Nyu's waist while he talking to his mother calmly. I hid my anger well. "Mi Nyu, how was your day today?" I casually asked.

She looked up and blushed a dark red color. "Good." she nervously said, "How was your day, Hyung-nim?" she asked, looking down again.

"Fine." I said.

"It's getting late mother, I'll show you to your room." Shin-Woo insisted.

"Son, it's only nine. You treat me as if I am an old granny." she scolded playfully, "But I am a little tired from the plane ride. So I guess I will turn in early tonight."

Shin-Woo released Mi Nyu and bent over and whispered, "I'll be back soon." and kissed her softly on the forehead.

The tension in the room became to rise exponentially with everyone's eyes trained on my reaction. Ms. Kang was smiling brightly, oblivious to the sudden change in the atmosphere, as she laughed, "So cute!"

Jeremy stared at me, begging me not to let my temper overcome my rational thoughts. I inhaled deeply and exhaled.

_Calm down Tae-Kyung. Calm down. If you don't you'll ruin everything. _

Shin-Woo took hold of his mother's hand and walked her up to her room. Before they went up stairs, he turned around and looked at me. I showed no emotion. I felt empty. I need to be alone or I really will ruin the facade. I said nothing as I got up and walked up to my room. In my room I hit the pillow and threw it against the wall.

_I know its for the sake of the band but did you really have to go that far? Why not just take a knife to my heart?_

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling for hours. The talking died down and everyone returned to their room and went to sleep. As soon as I heard the quiet snoring, I grabbed a flashlight and crept out of my room, past Mi Nyu's room and walked outside.

_I need some fresh air to think this through._

I walked away from the house, trying to get rid of the memory of the kiss from replaying in my head over and over. I didn't take notice when the flashlight's battery died while I was aimlessly wandering about. When I calmed down, I realized I couldn't see a single thing. I cursed under my breath for being so stupid. "Hyung-nim?" a soft voice asked.

* * *

**_Keep on reading! Don't neglect and forget to Review/comment on this chapter! Subscribe!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_** I want to thank everyone who supported me :D As always, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I looked up, but of course I couldn't see anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I reached up and touched it. It was Mi Nyu's hand. "Mi Nyu? What are you doing here?" I asked, squinting, struggling to see her.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk. What are you doing outside at night when you can't see?" she asked, concerned.

"I can't sleep either. My flashlight died on me." I muttered, embarrassed.

"I'll take you back." she whispered, taking my hand and guiding me back to the orphanage.

_Say something, you idiot. Before she takes you back to the house._

"Uh..Mi Nyu.." I began.

"What is it, Hyung-nim." she asked.

"So the kids are coming back tomorrow after they visit the amusement park.." I said nervously.

_Why am I so nervous? This doesn't make sense._

"Ah yeah. They are coming back. I am glad. I miss them so much." she said.

I imagined a smile on her face when she said it even though I couldn't see her facial expressions. I sighed happily.

_Mi Nyu is magic. She appears and my troubles are gone. But would they come creeping back to me when I am alone again? That doesn't matter. I will make good use of the time with her._

"So today..about that kiss." I said with a hesitant tone. She didn't say anything but I felt her body stiffen. "I want to let you know I am not mad at you or Shin-Woo because I know it's all for the band." I said, letting out a sigh.

"I am sorry Hyung-nim. I didn't mean to upset you." Mi Nyu apologized.

"It's not your fault and I understand." I laughed a little, "You had to take one for the team."

"We're here. I'll turn on the lights for you and turn them off when you go into your room. Do you want some water before you sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

She quickly ran to the fridge and grabbed a cold water bottle and handed it to me before turning on the lights. "Thank-you..Mi Nyu" I said, softly.

"Good night, Hyung-nim." she said.

"You too." I said, walking up the stairs. I opened my room and sat on my bed drinking the water. I heard the lights turn off and Mi Nyu walking up the stairs and closing her room door. I laid down and stared at the ceiling once again.

_I love you._

It was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to screaming and yelling coming down from downstairs in the kitchen. I groggily walked down stairs only to hear Jeremy and Go Mi Nam arguing. "What is going on!" I demanded, furious that they woke me up.

"I-i-it was his fault." Jeremy said, pointing a finger at Mi Nam.

"Nuh-uh! You started it!" Mi Nam yelled, pointing his finger at Jeremy.

"I don't care who started it! Quit acting like babies!" I yelled, walking to the fridge and helping myself to a bottle of water. It was hot again. I drained the cold water and threw away the empty water bottle. I spotted a heart-shaped omelet on the table. "What's this about?" I asked.

Jeremy smiled cunningly, "It's for Sang-Hee, Go Mi Nam made it."

"Did not! Stop trying to frame me!" he whined.

I looked around the kitchen.

_Strange.. I don't see Shin-Woo. Doesn't he wake up early?_

"Hey, where's Shin-Woo?" I asked

"He went with his mother to the summer house to help unpack and tidy things up. Coordinator Noona and Manger Ma went too." Jeremy replied.

"Sang-Hee didn't go?" I asked, not caring.

Go Mi Nam guessed my intention and said "Mi Nyu is still sleeping here."

I was relieved but acted annoyed, "I didn't ask about her."

"You asked it in your mind." he countered.

"Since when can you read minds?" I asked.

"Since you fell in love with_my _sister." he said.

"Hmph." I grumbled.

As I walked back to my room Sang-Hee opened her door. She yawned and stretch before catching sight of me. She smiled, "Good morning Oppa! Did my mother and brother leave?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh darn!" she frowned.

"Hey, go into the kitchen. Go Mi Nam has something for you." I said, smiling darkly.

"Huh? Go Mi Nam is giving me something?" she asked confused.

"Mhmm. Go." I said nodding my head towards the kitchen.

She ran downstairs and the quarrel began again.

"Sang-Hee! Sang-Hee! Look what Go Mi Nam made for you!" Jeremy screamed.

"I did not!" Go Mi Nam yelled.

"Oh wow! This is super cute!" Sang-Hee screamed in delight.

"I made it for you!" Go Mi Nam said.

I sighed and opened my door. "Good morning, Hyung-nim." Go Mi Nyu said, exiting her room while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh. Good morning." I said, "Did all the yelling and screaming wake you up?" I asked.

"Huh? Is someone fighting?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Well not anymore. Go downstairs and eat breakfast." I told her.

"You're not going downstairs?" she asked.

"No. I drank my morning water already." I said.

"Hyung-nim, where's Shin-Woo hyung?" Mi Nyu asked.

"He went with his mom to the summer house to unpack and get it ready for us to move in." I said.

"Oh." she said, "Well I am going downstairs now."

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

_Should I have asked her to go on a walk with me? Well I have nothing to do..I should wait until she eats breakfast._

"Go Mi Nyu! You're awake! Sit down, I made you an omelet!" Jeremy happily said.

_Yeah, I guess I'll wait._

I was lying on my bed listening to music and thinking when I heard a tap on my door. "Come in." I said. Mi Nyu walked in with a water bottle in her hand.

"I thought you'd be thirsty so I got you some water." she said, holding it out to me.

I took it, "Thank-you." I said. I patted the bed, motioning her to come sit next to me.

She stared at her feet and blushed.

_Why is she blushing? Oh is because I want her to sit next to me..on the bed?_

I smiled secretly and composed my annoyed face. "Mi Nyu, are you refusing to come sit next to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She slowly walked over and sat on the edge of bed keeping a careful distance from me. I sighed and and scooted closer to her, leaving a few inches of space between us. "Tch. You're scared of me? You're real boyfriend?" I asked.

She covered my mouth with her hands. "Shh! Why are you being so loud! What if Mother appeared and overhears?"

I removed her hand, "What? Mother? You're calling her 'Mother' now?" I asked, my eyes widening.

She looked at the floor, "Of course. She asked me to call her that from now on." she said shyly.

I exhaled sharply. Sensing the tension, Mi Nyu stood up, "I should leave." she said softly.

I grabbed her hand, "No. Stay" I ordered.

"No, Hyung-nim." she said.

I looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She smiled, "The kids should be arriving now. I should go greet them."

"Oh. I'll come with you." I said, getting up.

Before we exit the room, I pulled her into a hug. "Sorry for getting angry. I didn't mean it." I apologized.

"Hyung-nim, I don't take your anger seriously anymore." she said, pulling away and grinning.

"What? Why is that?" I asked.

"You always get angry and then you say sorry and I forgive you. It's almost a routine. So I no longer need to take it seriously because you know that I'll always forgive you no matter what you do." she said, smiling.

"Fine. Then I no longer have to apologize." I said, scowling.

"Hey Mi Nyu! The kids are back!" screamed Go Mi Nam from downstairs.

"Yeah! Hurry up! I am going to go say 'hi' to them!" Jeremy yelled.

"Let's go, Hyung-nim!" she ordered.

"Gemma! Gemma! We missed you!" the little kids shouted, running into Mi Nyu's open arms.

"I miss you guys too!" Mi Nyu cried.

After the greetings were done, Jeremy, Go Mi Nam, and even Sang-Hee volunteered to play with the kids. I stuck by Mi Nyu's side as she walked with another nun.

"Gemma, how have you been?" the nun asked humbly.

"I've been well. How about you? Were the kids behaving?" Mi Nyu asked.

"I am doing good. Yes, the kids were very obedient. They really wanted to come home and thank Jeremy for giving them so many things." the nun smiled.

"That's good. I owe Jeremy big time." Mi Nyu said, smiling.

"Mi Nyu, are you aware that Mother Superior will be going back to Korea tomorrow?" the nun asked.

"She's in Africa? No, I didn't know." said Mi Nyu, surprised.

"Yes, she's here right now at a the church in town. She's filling in for a friend that was ill. She'll be leaving tomorrow and I stopped by at the church today to say goodbye. She told me she wanted to talk to you tomorrow before she leaves." the nun informed.

"Oh. Of course I'll go meet her. What time?" Mi Nyu nodded.

"Noon. I'll tell her tonight." assured the nun.

"Thank-you so much, Sister." Mi Nyu said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the children while Jeremy and Go Mi Nam cooked dinner. Shin-Woo and his mother came back early to eat dinner with us along with Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang.

After the prayers were said and the elders served first, the little children dug in hungrily. "I see you're good with kids, Mi Nyu." Ms. Kang complemented.

"Yes, she is. She absolutely loves them." said one of the nuns.

"Oh is that true, Mi Nyu?" Ms. Kang asked.

"Ah yeah, Mother." replied Mi Nyu.

Shin-Woo smiled while I scowled. "Tae-Kyung Oppa, you need to eat more vegetables" scolded Sang-Hee, adding more greens to his plate.

"Uh. Thanks" I said.

"Here Mi Nyu, chicken is very good for you." said Shin-Woo, giving her a piece of chicken.

"Thank-you Shin-Woo hyung!" Mi Nyu said, happily biting into the meat.

"Ah. My kids are growing up." Ms. Kang sighed.

"Eww." the children said in sync.

"Hey you guys will fall in love sooner or later too!" Mi Nam teased.

"Yeah. Your uncle Mi Nam is in love." Jeremy said.

"Really Jeremy? Don't start." Mi Nam said through his gritted teeth.

We laughed and enjoyed the dinner. After dinner the kids were ordered to go sleep by the nuns while Go Mi Nam, Jeremy, Manager Ma, and Coordinator Wang helped washed the giant pile of dirty plates. Mi Nyu, Sang-Hee, Shin-Woo, Ms. Kang, and I went to the living room.

Mi Nyu sat next to Shin-Woo and I sat next to Sang-Hee who held my hand. We were facing Ms. Kang who sat across from us. "Shin-Woo, I want you to learn how to be more open about your relationship like Tae-Kyung is."

"Yeah Oppa! Be more open!" Sang-Hee said, laughing and leaning her head on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Therefore, you cute couples are going to go on a double date tomorrow with me accompanying you." Ms. Kang said with a smile.

_DOUBLE DATE? Me? With Sang-Hee? Mi Nyu with Shin-Woo?_

"T-tomorrow?" Mi Nyu stuttered.

"Yes, I already made a dinner reservation and plans. Why? Is that not a good day?" Ms. Kang asked.

_Of course it's not._

Not wanting to hurt Ms. Kang's feelings Mi Nyu said, biting her lip, "N-no, that's a great day."

"Great! Tomorrow it is. I'll have Shin-Woo pick you up at noon. I should leave now, it's getting late. Let's go Shin-Woo, Sang-Hee." Ms. Kang said.

"G-goodnight. Drive safely." Mi Nyu whispered.

"Tae-Kyung, you can move into the summer house the day after tomorrow. Everything is set. Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang know as well. Tell your hyungs okay?" said Ms. Kang.

"Yes. I will. Thank-you." I said.

"Bye Tae-Kyung Oppa! See you tomorrow!" Sang-Hee said. She gave me a peck on my cheek and I held my hands together tightly so they don't rub the kiss off.

Before leaving Shin-Woo stared at Mi Nyu's face for along time. "Are you okay Mi Nyu?" he asked.

"I am fine. Please drive home safely, Shin-Woo hyung." she said with a troubled face.

"Oppa! Let's go! Mother is tired!" Sang-Hee yelled.

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mi Nyu. Sleep well." he said.

Mi Nyu closed the doors and leaned on the door with her eyes closed. "What am I going to do?" she asked miserably, " I have to see Mother Superior."

"Well, what are you going to do?" I repeated.

* * *

_**Well I haven't started on Chapter 8 yet..BUT here's a sneak preview. Note that I might change or not use these lines at all in the next chapter BUT (yes, another BUT) the plot would still be the same.**_

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

"The oranges! That has to be the correct size!" Jeremy exclaimed. He quickly rushed to the fridge and took out the bag of oranges. He then carefully selected two that were almost the same size and handed it over to me.

"I can't believe I am doing this!" I cried.

"Shut up and quickly stuff them down your shirt! I hear Shin-Woo's car outside!" Jeremy yelled.

"Jeremy, what's with all the commotion?" Shin-Woo asked.

"Oh..hehe Shin-Woo Hyung..You're here." Jeremy smiled sheepishly.

"Is that..Go Mi Nam in Mi Nyu's clothes?" he asked, utterly confused of the current situation.

"I'll explain." I said with confidence.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Enjoy reading this! ^_^_**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

_Aish! So many dishes to wash. How am I going to finish my share of cleaning before Sang-Hee leaves? I have to wish her goodnight! Think. Think. Think!_

"Hey Jeremy.." I glanced at him with my puppy dog eyes. But he wasn't there.

Confused, I faced Manager Ma. "Where did Jeremy go?"

"Uh. I think he went to the bathroom," said Manger Ma as he scrubbed a dirty plate. "Why?" he asked.

"Oh. Uh no reason," I said slyly, secretly smiling to myself.

_Hehehehe._

I went back to my spot and grabbed as many dirty plates I could hold from my pile and added them to Jeremy's stack.

_Seems like no one spotted me..that's good. Sang-Hee here I come! _

I sniffed my hands.

_Bleh. Got to get rid of the food smell first._

I quickly washed my hands and galloped to the living room, drying my hands on my pants. "Sang-Hee!" I yelled, but to my dismay the room was empty besides Tae-Kyung with his stupid scowling face and my sister with her distressed expression.

_Aw man, she left already?_

I started walking to my room to beat myself and cry privately but Mi Nyu's anguished faced appeared in my head.

_Oh shit. How could I be so selfish that I entirely forgot about my own sister?_

I rushed to Mi Nyu's side. She had on a lost soul look. I shook her. "Mi Nyu, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. She looked at me with a blank face. "Answer me! What the hell happened here? Did he hurt you?" I pointed a menacing finger at Tae-Kyung. I still didn't get a response. I got up and grabbed Tae-Kyung's shirt collar. "You dirty bastard! What did you do to her?" I demanded.

He pried my grip off of him with unnecessary force. "Aish. Don't you touch me!" he yelled.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you told me what happened!" I yelled back.

He inhaled sharply and looked the other way. "She's facing a dilemma." he softly said.

"You mean choosing between you and Shin-Woo?" I asked curiously, tilting my head sideways.

I didn't give him a chance to answer. I bent down to face Mi Nyu. I put my hands firmly on her shoulder and looked her in the eye seriously. "Mi Nyu, if this concerns your happiness for the rest of your life, I will advise you, so listen carefully to your favorite and only brother who deeply loves you. Pick. Shin-Woo. He'll make you a million more times happier than his jerk face standing before you."

"What?" Tae-Kyung fiercely asked. "What does this have to do with anything right now?"

_Huh?_

"Uh..isn't that the problem she's facing?" I asked, confused.

"Are you stupid?" he gawked. "You're really dumb huh?"

"Hey! Why are you calling me an idiot? If her problem isn't making the choice between you and Shin-Woo then what is?" I asked, frustrated by the lack understanding.

"Oppa.." Mi Nyu spoke very softly, "it's not his fault. It's mine."

I put an arm around her. "What happened?" I asked kindly.

"I have to go on a date tomorrow." she said bluntly.

_Oh is that all? Tch. Shin-Woo is totally more boyfriend worthy than arrogant and prideful Tae-Kyung._

"So? Go on that date and enjoy it," I encouraged.

"But I have to go meet Mother Superior." she said in a detached voice.

"Can't you do it another time? I mean c'mon! It's a date with Shin-Woo. You're future husband and your true love!" I whined.

"Hey! That's enough!" Tae-Kyung yelled. "I've had it with your stupidity! Get out!"

"Back off! Don't tell me what to do. Mi Nyu is _my _ sister," I said.

"Stop fighting. Please. I can't meet Mother Superior another day because she won't be here for another day! I can't tell Mother that I can't go on the date because it'll hurt her feelings since she already planned everything out," Mi Nyu said in despair.

"So what are you going to do? You can't be in two places at once," I said.

"Yes she can," Tae-Kyung said suddenly, his voice full of excitement.

Go Mi Nyu and I looked up at him with confusion shown clearly on our faces. "Hyung-nim, what do you mean?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Well I don't know if it'll work. Go Mi Nam?" he took his warm eyes off of Mi Nyu and stared intensely at me.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Exactly how much do you love your sister?" he asked with a small smile.

"A lot," I easily replied. "What does that have to do with the current situation?"

"Do you love her enough to be her?" he asked, cocking his head and grinning.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Hyung-nim, please get to the point." Mi Nyu demanded.

"Well if Mi Nam loves you enough to dress up like you and go on the double date then you can freely go meet Mother Superior with no worries," he said.

"What? Me? Dress like her? A girl?"

"Indeed. Think about it. Think about how much you owe her. You can't possibly repay her back, even with your life, for all the suffering she went through because of you," he said. "So why can't you do this small, little deed for her?" he questioned.

I stared at Mi Nyu. I caught a glimpse of hope on her face that was never there before. I gulped and quickly whipped my forehead to remove the cold sweat that leaked onto my eyebrows.

_He's right. Even if I died for her, I can't ever compensate her for suffering she's been through. It's only being a girl for a day that scares me. Is this how she felt when she became a guy? I have to do it. For Mi Nyu. For her happiness. Just like she did it for my sake._

I inhaled deeply and slowly let the air drain out from my lungs. "Fine. I'll do it. But only for one day!"

Mi Nyu gazed at me with her wide, innocent eyes. "Oppa, it's okay. You don't have to do it. It's my problem."

I stared intensely at Mi Nyu. "Mi Nyu, I'll do it because this small crisis is nothing compared to what you've done for me." I said.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Tae-Kyung satisfied smirk.

_That fool thinks he's so clever. So that's how he get revenge on me._

"Oppa.." Mi Nyu said, lost for words. "Thank-You," she said sincerely.

I grinned. "No problem. What's a big brother for anyways if he can't protect his lovable sister." I teased, pinching her nose.

I stood up and walked to my room with a solemn face.

_Me a girl. What a joke!_

I sat in the corner of my room with my head on my knees. I replayed the conversation in my head.

_Wait. Tae-Kyung said double date. Who's the other couple? Do we even know another couple in Africa?_

I pondered about it before it instantly became obvious. So obvious I scolded myself.

_No! It can't be! A double date with Sang-Hee? Only I am not her date? I have to go on a date with her brother? Stupid, stupid, stupid me! Not only is this going to be humiliating but I have to act pretty in front of Sang-Hee?_

I ran out of the room, almost slipping and bumping into Jeremy. "Hey! Watch where you're going." Jeremy shouted. He analyzed me and saw my hectic expression. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"None of your business. Where's Tae-Kyung?" I asked, rushing my words.

"In his room of course. Where else? You dummy." he said.

I rushed past him. "Okay. Thanks." I yelled without looking back.

I forcefully opened Tae-Kyung's door. "Hey Tae-Kyung!" I shouted.

"What do you want?" Tae-Kyung asked bitterly, appearing behind me with a water bottle in his hands.

I turned around. "You said that it's going to be a double date. Who's the other couple?" I asked.

"Are you stupid? Do you know another couple?"

"So I have to go on a double date with Shin-Woo, Sang-Hee, and you?"

"Duh," he confirmed, rolling his eyes. "Now get out, I have stuff to do." he ordered.

I walked back to my room in a daze. "Hey. You're going on a date with Shin-Woo?" Jeremy asked uncomfortably.

"What? Oh. Uh..yeah." I looked sideways avoiding his eyes.

He became even more suspicious. "So..you're.."

"I am what?" I snapped.

"Shin-Woo..and you. Are you.." he trailed off.

"What? Finish your sentences!"

He sighed. "Do you really like Sang-Hee or was that just a cover up for your preferences."

I finally understood his implications. "Yes. I like girls, Jeremy. Don't be stupid and question my sexual orientation."

He sighed in relief. "Okay. But why are you going on a date with Shin-Woo then?"

"Mi Nyu has to go somewhere tomorrow so she can't make it to the double date that Ms. Kang arranged. So then Tae-Kyung," I said his name as if I just took a bite out of a lemon, "came up with the idea that I should be Mi Nyu and go on the stupid date so that she could go see Mother Superior."

"Go Mi Nyu is going to meet up with Mother Superior? By herself? Tomorrow?" Jeremy asked.

_Of course this fool thinks about my sister before caring about me._

I sighed, "Jeremy, you're not worth talking to. Just shut up and go sleep."

"I wanna go with Mi Nyu tomorrow!" he shouted with joy.

He skipped to Mi Nyu's room and delightfully asked her if he could come. "Certainly Jeremy! I'd love if you'd go with me!" she said with a big smile.

"Hurray!" cheered Jeremy. He left her room, grinning as he hopped past me to his room.

_That's Jeremy for you. Only caring about Mi Nyu._

"Hey Jeremy!" I called.

He stopped and turned around to face me. "Congratulations!" I said.

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For reaching a new level of stupid," I teased.

"Hmph!" he stamped into his room.

_Ruining Jeremy's mood is always fun. It almost makes me feel better. Ah. I never understood why bullying isn't accepted as a tool to relieve stress._

I washed my face a few times, splashing it with ice cold water.

_I can do this. I can do this. I have to do this._

I laid on my bed, still encouraging myself before I fell asleep.

_**

* * *

Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I couldn't sleep again. Maybe it's because I am worried about Mi Nyu going to visit Mother Superior tomorrow by herself. I grinned in the dark. I was proud that I was able to think up something so brilliant today. With Go Mi Nam going on the date, it'll save me from being jealous. But I would still be worried about Mi Nyu. I need to talk to her. I sat up too fast that my head started spinning. Once the room stopped moving, I bolted out and slowly entered Mi Nyu's room. "Mi Nyu," I whispered.

I couldn't see a single thing so I blindly felt the wall for the light switch. The lights came on and showed a empty bed.

_She's not in bed? Where did she go?_

Something moved to the right of me and my eyes flickered to the balcony door in her room. Mi Nyu opened the door and stepped into the light with her Hello Kitty pajamas. "Hyung-nim, what are you doing here?"

"Uh," I stammered, thinking of an excuse, "I, er, wanted to check if your door was locked and it wasn't. Go Mi Nyu. What if a burglar came in?"

She smiled. "Okay. What are you here to steal, Mr. Burglar?"

"Mi Nyu, I said I was checking not that I am here to steal something. There wouldn't be anything worth stealing in here anyways," I said.

"Then why bother locking the door?" she countered.

I changed the subject. "Why are you not sleeping? It's late."

"I was thinking about what to say to Mother Superior tomorrow and if my brother can pull it off," she answered.

I shut the door behind me and sat down on her bed. I closed my eyes. "Are you going to be okay going tomorrow?"

"Ah yeah, Hyung-nim. Please don't worry about me," she said.

I opened my eyes and turned around to look at her. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No Hyung-nim. That's okay. You have to go on the date tomorrow," she said, waving her hands in front of her.

"I can call in sick and leave with you," I informed.

"No. You have to go on the date or it will be suspicious and Mother would be upset. Jeremy is going with me tomorrow so please don't worry about me," she said.

My eyes widen. "Jeremy is going with you?"

"Yes. It'll be fun," she smiled.

I hid my disappointment. With my head tilted upwards I said, "Oh, well then, I am going back to my room then."

"Good night and sleep well, Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu wished.

I coughed and exited the room. I went into my room and leaned my head on the wall behind my bed.

_She'll be fine Tae-Kyung. Jeremy will be with her. _

I groaned and lied down on the soft pillow.

_So much for not being jealous tomorrow._

_**

* * *

Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

"GO MI NAM!" an ear-piercing voice hollered, shattering my dreams.

I jolted out of my bed with my hands up in defense mood. "What? What?"

"Go Mi Nam! Do you know what time it is?" Coordinator Wang bellowed.

"Go wash your face this instant! We have to get you ready for your date!" she shouted.

"Where's Mi Nyu?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"She's downstairs eating breakfast. Tae-Kyung told me everything and there isn't enough time for you to daydreaming and lying around! Go wash your face NOW!" she screamed.

I ran out of the room. "Alright! I am going. I am going! Don't have a cow."

"Don't make me make you regret that!" she shouted from my room.

I quickly washed my face and patted it dry with a clean towel.

_I can do this. It's just a date. Just pretend Shin-Woo is a women and it'll be fine._

I thought of Shin-Woo's masculine face.

_Shin-Woo is a women. A really manly women. Just my..type. _

I exhaled through my teeth.

_I am the women in this relationship! Who am I to kid. Wait. How do girls act? Crap!_

I quickly thought about the dates I've been on with girls in the past and observed their behavior.

_They giggle and twist their hair. Is that really how girls act? Oh man. I am so screwed if I screw this up. AH! The pressure!_

I angrily scratch my hair. "Go Mi Nam! What the hell is taking you?" roared Coordinator Wang.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I walked back to my room, still analyzing my past dates' behaviors. I nibbled on my thumb trying to remember but there were too many girls to recall. "Sit down now! I need to work on your face!" ordered Coordinator Wang.

I hesitantly sat down on the chair. On the desk laid millions of make-up. "You're lucky I didn't glue this to Manager Ma's head. This wig is almost exactly as Mi Nyu's hair," she pointed out.

Mi Nyu walked in. "Coordinator Noona, do you need any help?" she asked.

"Get me some of your clothes," Coordinator Wang commanded.

My eyes enlarged. "Mi Nyu. Please, please, please, don't make me wear a dress!" I desperately begged.

"Don't worry Oppa. I'll get you a tee-shirt and jeans!" she cried.

Coordinator Wang began applying make-up to my face. She grumbled and muttered, "This is hard, but not hard enough for the best, me," she said confidently.

Mi Nyu returned with a pile of clothes in her hands with Tae-Kyung behind her, looking in curiously. I wanted to hide my face but I was more afraid of being scolded by Coordinator Wang. "Here are the clothes. Uh Coordinator Noona. Shin-Woo called. He said that he'll be here in a hour," she said, apologetically.

"What? That's not enough time! Mi Nyu, get over here and help me," she instructed without looking up.

My face was completely feminized in half an hour. "Tae-Kyung, stop zoning out and hand me that wig," Coordinator requested, pointing at the wig that laid on the bed.

Tae-Kyung grabbed the wig and examined it. "Isn't this the wig Mi Nyu wore once when she went to visit Mother Superior?"

"Yes yes. Hand it over," Coordinator Wang said, impatiently while Mi Nyu finished the final touches on my face.

Coordinator Wang carefully placed the wig on top of my head and straightened it to make it look natural. "There. You look like Mi Nyu," she said with pride. "Now go change into these," she ordered, picking out the clothes from Mi Nyu's pile.

Everyone exited the room, laughing silently. I sighed as I changed quickly.

_What have I gotten myself into? So humiliating!_

Just as Mi Nyu promised, I changed into a girly tee-shirt and tight fitting jeans.

_Girls wear uncomfortable jeans to look cute for guys. I shouldn't take that for granted now that I know how it feels to wear these stupid things that stop blood flow._

"Okay! I am done," I said, peeking out of the door. To my surprise no one was in the hallway, not even a single kid was seen.

_Wonder where they went. Jeremy probably sent them on another adventure again._

I heard voices coming from the kitchen and I headed towards it slowly. "Go Mi Nam! Hurry! Get over here!" Jeremy shouted. "Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang are stalling Shin-Woo hyung and Tae-Kyung hyung is hiding Mi Nyu! Hurry!"

"What are you doing?" I asked as he held round fruits up to my chest.

"Coordinator Wang told me to find..the right fruit size," he blushed and looked away.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I stared at my flat chest.

_Oh yeah...girls don't have flat chests...well Mi Nyu doesn't. Can it get any worse?_

"Uh. Go Mi Nam?" Jeremy looked at his feet. "Coordinator Wang also wanted me to ask if you're wearing a you know..a bra," he spat out quickly.

"Oh is that what this thing is?" I lifted my shirt up and showed him the garment.

"Why are you showing me _that_?" he screamed, blushing a deep dark red color.

I laughed my butt off. "Didn't you ask me to show you it?"

"No! Shut up!" he snapped as he held two kiwis up. "No. Not the right size," he muttered.

"Jeremy, are you saying you know what size my sister is?" I asked incredulously.

"If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time fooling around," he said, frowning at me. "Oh hey, can I borrow your car?"

I glared. "What for?"

_He better not be using it to pick up girls._

"I need a car to take Mi Nyu to see Mother Superior. The buses take too long," he said, holding up two mangoes to my chest.

"Oh. Sure then as long as you use it for Mi Nyu. My keys are on the table," I pointed to the counter.

"Tch. I wouldn't dare use my friend's car to holler at girls unlike someone here," he scowled.

I laughed. "Jeremy. You consider me as your friend? Maybe this will turn out to be a great day!" I rejoiced.

He started pacing around the kitchen. "Which fruit...That's it!" his eyes lighted up as he ran to the fridge and grabbed the bag of oranges we bought yesterday.

The front door slammed shut. "Shin-Woo wait! We still need to talk about how you should handle Mi Nyu!" Manager Ma cried.

"Hold on. I just want to say hi to Mi Nyu first," Shin-Woo said calmly.

"Aish! Hurry and shove these down your shirt! Shin-Woo hyung is coming! I'll go stall him!" Jeremy urged. He sprinted to the living room. Halfway there he turned around. "Hurry!"

"Ah! Hi Shin-Woo hyung! What's up?" I heard him greet.

"Uh, nothing much. Where's Mi Nyu?" Shin-Woo asked.

"Hyung! It's always about Go Mi Nyu! You never have time for me!" Jeremy complained.

"I'll spend time with you later. I need to get Mi Nyu. My mother is waiting," Shin-Woo said impatiently.

It sounded like Shin-Woo was going to come in at any time so I quickly grabbed two oranges that were roughly the same size and filled the empty space the bra provided. I put on a girly smile and walked to the living room.

_I am going to kill myself afterward._

"Oh hi Shin-Woo hyung." I said roughly through my teeth in my high pitched voice.

Shin-Woo gawked at me. "Did..you..lose a bet Go Mi Nam?"

_He saw through my disguise?_

"Uh, no..What are you talking about? I am Mi Nyu, Shin-Woo hyung," I lied.

Shin-Woo rolled his eyes and laughed. "Seriously. Where's Mi Nyu and why are you dressed like that?"

"Shin-Woo. I can explain." I said, dropping my girl voice.

"Okay. Explain then." he calmly commanded.

"Mi Nyu left already. She can't go on the date because she has to meet Mother Superior and she agreed to the date because she saw that your mom would be terribly hurt if she declined. Therefore, I am going to be your date for today," I clarified.

"Really? You're not joking with me right?" he asked.

"Yes. Sorry Shin-Woo, you have to date this retard for the day" Tae-Kyung said, walking down the stairs.

"Unbelievable..I am lost at words right now," Shin-Woo said.

"Hey..do I really look like Mi Nam?" I asked.

"Not really. I only knew because we see each other everyday. My mother and sister probably won't recognize you if you're careful." he said.

"Then shall we go now?" Tae-Kyung asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. My mother is waiting," said Shin-Woo.

I pushed my bra up and groaned, "These are so uncomfortable!"

"It's okay. Do your best and if you get caught I wasn't part of it," Coordinator Wang added.

Manager Ma had tears in his eyes. "I never thought my Mi Nam would grow up to be like this."

I glared at him before leaving.

I sat in the front of the car while Tae-Kyung took a seat in the back. Shin-Woo looked disappointed and Tae-Kyung was grinning contently. "Go Mi Nam, can you act and sound like your sister?" Shin-Woo asked.

"Hmm. Let me try," I cleared my throat, "Tae-Kyung is the stupidest jerk on the face of this planet. We should buy a rocket and ship him to Pluto and pray that the aliens would accept his stupid prideful and arrogant ways. How was that?"

"Hey! What's your problem!" Tae-Kyung shouted.

"That was pretty good. You almost had Mi Nyu's voice. Try lowering the tone a little," Shin-Woo instructed.

"Okay, Tae-Kyung, you know very well that it is true and that Shin-Woo is the better man for my sister. Did I get it that time?" I asked.

"Perfect," Shin-Woo said, smiling.

Tae-Kyung exhaled noisily and I smiled.

_That should make you angry._

_**

* * *

Jeremy's Point of View**_

"Go Mi Nyu!" I yelled from the living room, "They're gone! You can come out now!"

I heard a door opened and footsteps climbing down the stairs. I ran over to the stairs to greet her. "Ready to go?" I asked, grinning.

She straightened her shirt. "Ah, yeah. But why did I have to hide from Shin-Woo hyung?" she asked.

"Because if you didn't Shin-Woo would've probably forced you to go," Coordinator Wang explained.

"I don't think Shin-Woo would do that," she said.

"Well who knows? Hiding you was just a precaution," Coordinator Wang said.

"Let's go, Go Mi Nyu. Or we'll be late," I warned.

"Ah, yeah. Let's go now. Bye Coordinator Noona. Bye Manager Ma. We'll be home soon!" Mi Nyu yelled, as I dragged her to the purple sports car.

"Wait! Don't come home until we call you. We don't want you bumping into the fake Mi Nyu!" Manager Ma shouted.

"Okay," I said.

I unlocked the car and opened the door for Mi Nyu. "We're using Oppa's car?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's letting me drive it," I said with a smile.

She got in and I started the car. It roared to life and hummed silently.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I am ready," Mi Nyu said.

_**

* * *

Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

"Oh my gosh! This thing is killing me! Who the hell invented this torture device!" I complained loudly.

"Mi Nam..What are you using to..imitate Mi Nyu's..." Shin-Woo trailed off.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Tae-Kyung snap up and listen attentively to our conversation. "The oranges Jeremy bought last night," I replied.

"How did you know the..size," Shin-Woo asked, looking awkward.

"I don't. Jeremy knew," I said.

I heard a quiet gasp from the back seat. Shin-Woo laughed. "I didn't know Jeremy would pay attention to those kinds of things."

I laughed along. "I didn't know either."

From the mirrors I saw that Tae-Kyung was scowling and focused his attention to the scenery that we zoomed past.

We arrived at a large, mesmerizing house. The house looked old fashioned with shiny, tall, clean new windows. The front yard had many large trees and rosebushes. There was a swing hanging from the biggest tree on the yard."We're here," Shin-Woo announced, as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Prepare yourself," he warned me.

I inhaled and exhaled. "I am ready."

* * *

_**Don't forget to Review this chapter and comment! Subscribe as well! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ah chapter 9 is here. But before you read.. Have I mentioned how AWESOME you guys are? THANKS-YOUS for all the positive feedback! **_

_**As always Enjoy =)**_

_**Read it. Love it or hate it. Either way you read it and that's enough for me ^_^**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

I happily drove along the road of the quiet countryside, singing with Mi Nyu to the songs that were on Mi Nam's playlist. Surprisingly for a jerk like Go Mi Nam, he had great taste in music. There was a little pause, indicating the change of CD. What went from catchy, high energy pop beats became slow and sensual rhythm. The song was very, very suggestive. I quickly smack the dashboard in an attempt to change the song.

I laughed nervously as the upbeat music began again. "Haha. That Go Mi Nam.."

_Yes. That Go Mi Nam. What the hell. You even have erotic love songs?_

Mi Nyu was silent, blushing and looking out the window. "Jeremy, where did you send the kids to this time? I didn't even see them this morning," she asked, timidly.

I was glad that Mi Nyu tried to strike up a conversation especially after what happened. "I bought them tickets to a drive-in zoo. You know where they sit on buses and get a real close look at animals. They left early because I can't let them go to the zoo without eating a wonderful breakfast."

"Jeremy, when will your kindness end?" Mi Nyu asked, smiling.

"When fruits and ice cream no longer make me happy," I said.

She laughed and sang the lyrics of the song that played. Her voice melted my heart.

_My kindness will end if you were no longer besides me, even if you can only stay my friend, Mi Nyu. It's better than nothing. Did you know that Mi Nyu? That when you're happy, I am happy as well? I suppose you don't. _

I sighed and concentrated on driving while harmonizing with Mi Nyu. We continued singing and giggling as I parked in front of the church. I pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Go Mi Nyu, I'll come with you," I said, showing off my white teeth.

"Okay, I wanted to introduce you to Mother Superior anyways," she grinned.

The church looked small from the outside but it was completely the opposite inside. There were many windows to let in as much light possible. There were not even a single dark corner to be seen. I glanced around in awe. "Wow," I managed to say.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice said, from behind us.

Mi Nyu turned around, "Mother Superior!" she squealed, "I am so happy to see you!"

"My child, how have you been? Has the world treated you fairly?" the nun asked, with a small smile.

"Ah, yeah. The world has treated me better than I deserve," she said.

"That's pleasant to hear. Who's this?" Mother Superior asked.

I bowed politely. "I am Jeremy, her best friend and chauffeur for the day," I beamed.

I shook her warm, soft hands gently. "I am glad you're taking care of my precious child," she thanked.

"No problem. I enjoy looking after her," I said.

"Has she caused any trouble lately? You wouldn't believe what she and her brother have done when they were in the orphanage," she said, looking at Mi Nyu with a you-know-what-I-am-talking-about look.

"Mother Superior! We're not here to talk about things in the past," Mi Nyu said, looking embarrassed.

"You're right, Gemma. Let's take a seat over here," Mother Superior walked to the nearest bench and sat down. Mi Nyu took a seat next to her. I didn't want to intrude so I sat down two benches away from them.

"Jeremy, why are you sitting so far away?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Oh. Uh. Okay, I'll sit here," I moved up one bench so that they were behind me.

"Gemma," Mother Superior began, "are you aware you're volunteer hours are done?"

Mi Nyu nodded, "Yes," she said.

"I am going back to Korea tomorrow to meet some new volunteers that want to work for the orphanage. The amount of people willing to come here and help out is very large," Mother Superior said.

"Oh. So are you saying that I should give them a chance to volunteer here?" Mi Nyu asked.

Mother Superior gave her a kind look. "Gemma, you've done so much these past months. I want you to go out there and enjoy as many new experiences as possible. You already experienced how to take care of children who never had any parents. Don't be selfish. Let others share the same adventure you've gone on." She patted Mi Nyu's hair.

"Ah, yeah, Mother Superior. I fully understand," Mi Nyu said with her wide eyes. Mi Nyu looked depressed.

Mother Superior smiled. "Don't worry about the children, Mi Nyu. The other sisters back in Korea have chosen some new volunteers that will be arriving tomorrow."

"That's great, I'll tell them good-bye tomorrow," Mi Nyu smiled through her tears.

Mother Superior hugged her and Mi Nyu leaned her head on her shoulder. "My child, may you live a wonderful, happy life."

"Mother Superior, the priest wants to talk to you," a nun said, appearing from behind us.

Mother Superior and Mi Nyu stood up. "Yes, I'll be there in a bit." answered Mother Superior. The nun left. Mother Superior held Mi Nyu's shoulder and looked her in the face with her heart-warming eyes. "I am sorry that we didn't have a lot of time, Mi Nyu. But please take care of yourself and don't cause anymore mishaps for this young man," she said.

Mi Nyu laughed and wiped the tears off her face. "I'll try my hardest not to be more troublesome than I already am."

"That's my child," Mother Superior said, smiling. "Young man," she addressed me, "take care of her."

I looked up. "I will," I promised.

Mother Superior walked out. She turned back before exiting the room. "Bye Mi Nyu,"

"Bye Mother Superior! I'll visit you when I go back to Korea," said Mi Nyu.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked in the car. I checked my watch. "The date isn't over yet, we have all day."

"I don't know Jeremy. What do you want to do?" she asked, still a little down.

_Ice cream makes everyone happy right?_

"Hey I asked you first." I argued, "Oh! Let's go shopping! We can go for ice cream too!"

"Okay!" Mi Nyu eagerly agreed.

* * *

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

Shin-Woo walked ahead of us to the house. I was fidgeting with my uncomfortable clothes. "Hey Tae-Kyung, these things look real right?" I asked pointing to the oranges under my shirt.

His eyes popped out but quickly regain his annoyed facial expression. He smirked, "You better not get caught, or you're dead meat,"

"Exactly! So tell me, do these look natural? Do they look like Mi Nyu's..." I trailed off.

He looked embarrassed and started to walk faster, leaving me behind.

_Aish! That jerk! How can he still be like this?_

I caught up with Shin-Woo before we reached the doorstep. He held his hand out but I wasn't sure what it meant. "To make it look real," he explained.

_Ohh. I get it. We have to hold hands. Wait what? HOLD HANDS? With HIM? I think death sounds better._

I reluctantly held his hand. From behind us, I felt Tae-Kyung quivering, trying to hold in his laughter. Shin-Woo looked like he wasn't enjoying this either. Shin-Woo opened the door and led me in. "I am home mother," he softly said.

"Tae-Kyung Oppa! You're here!" Sang-Hee delightfully shouted as she ran down the elegant staircase.

"Where's Mother?" Shin-Woo asked after Sang-Hee attached herself to Tae-Kyung.

"She's still getting ready," she replied, gazing lovingly at Tae-Kyung's grouchy face.

I cried inside.

_How can she like him? He's emotionless, heartless, arrogant, too much pride, and 24/7 grumpy. What does my sister and Sang-Hee see in this fellow?_

I stared at her, lost in my thoughts. She meet my eyes briefly. "Is there something wrong Go Mi Nyu? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, looking self-conscious.

"Huh? What? Uh. I was staring at something past you," I lied.

_Crap I almost forgot that I am a girl and girls don't stare at other girls like that._

Tae-Kyung glared at me, shooting me a warning look. He mouthed, "Dead meat."

I glared back. "Don't worry, loser," I formed the words silently.

Sang-Hee caught our silent argument and whispered to us, "It's not a good time to love quarrel with each other."

Tae-Kyung shifted his head upwards. "Don't be absurd. That was not a love quarrel because there was no love to start with."

"Okay! Sorry for the wait, let's go now," Ms. Kang said cheerfully walking down the stairs. She walked right up to me and examined me closely. I felt my face getting red.

_Please don't catch me. Please. Please._

"Mi Nyu," she said seriously as I stiffened in response, "you look absolutely adorable today!"

I exhaled quietly.

_Thank the heavens!_

"Thank-You, Ms. Kan- Mother. You look lovely as well," I said with Mi Nyu's voice.

Ms. Kang eyed Shin-Woo's hands clasped onto mine and smiled. "Let's go."

"Where are we going Mother?" Shin-Woo asked, looking at the passenger seat.

"I've always wanted to go to a drive-in zoo, I heard this one is especially good," Ms. Kang replied.

"A zoo? Yay!" Sang-Hee shouted.

Tae-Kyung plugged his ears and looked at her, irritated. I was just happy she was sitting next to me.

The zoo was packed when we arrived. We stood in line to board the buses for almost two whole hours. Tae-Kyung chatted little, only answering questions when someone asked him. The rest of the time he stared at his phone.

_Tch. You want to call her don't you? Too bad you can't cus the only Mi Nyu is here and she's me. _

There were little skin contact between me and Shin-Woo, mainly because we felt uncomfortable together. Ms. Kang tried to get us closer several times but it was futile. We shrugged it off, saying it was because we weren't used to be outwardly public with our relationship yet and that we should take it slower.

We boarded the long, spacious bus. Shin-Woo and I sat together with Sang-Hee and Tae-Kyung sitting in the next aisle. Ms. Kang sat by herself behind us. When the bus passed through the large gates and entered the park, I noticed Sang-Hee leaning her head on Tae-Kyung.

_Danm it Tae-Kyung. Let's trade places._

I glared at him intensely. He felt my eyes on him and returned the snare.

* * *

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

_It's hot and stuffy here. My right arm is numb from Sang-Hee's grasp. _

I tried to shake her off but she held on tighter. "Yah, do you mind? I don't want to cut off the circulation in my arms," I mumbled quietly, careful so that no one heard us.

Her clasp loosened a little and I felt my blood pouring back into my fingers. What irritated me more was that Mi Nyu haven't even called or texted me.

_I hope she's enjoying her day with Jeremy, enjoying it so much to forget about me. Perhaps I should text her? No. If I text her first, I lose. Jeremy better not pull something. I've already reached my limit today, knowing that Jeremy knows more about my Mi Nyu than me. _

I stared at my phone with bitter resentment. My eyebrows mashed together. I looked up and saw that Mi Nam was staring at me.

_What the hell is his problem? Is he trying to make me feel guilty that I am indirectly cheating on Mi Nyu? While she gets away with Shin-Woo scot free? Ah whatever! I might as well give up on love. It's too complicated and intricate for my tastes. _

But I knew I couldn't. Once I tasted the addictive substance of love, I couldn't just abandon it just by sheer will. I mumbled gibberish under my breath. Sang-Hee looked at me with concerned eyes but I averted my gaze. I wasn't in the mood to explain it.

The buses finally arrived. Sang-Hee unnecessarily dragged me onto the bus. We sat in the back. Shin-Woo led Mi Nam to the seat across from me.

_Mi Nam sure looks like Mi Nyu. It feels as if she's actually here. _

I kept staring at my phone, oblivious to Sang-Hee.

_She can do whatever the hell she wants. I don't feel a thing for her. Mi Nyu, you idiot. Why don't you call me or at least text me._

I looked up, as expected Mi Nam was glaring at me. I shot him a what-the-hell-do-you-want-from-me look.

_Can you stop trying to make me feel guilty? _

I gave in and quickly removed Sang-Hee's hands off of my arm. She tried to put up a fight but I stared her down. She hmphed and looked at the animals from the horizon.

* * *

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

Tae-Kyung looked away and Sang-Hee suddenly dropped her hands. I felt the cool air rush past my face. I was relieved. The itch started again. "Danm this. Danm it all," I cursed quietly. I fumbled with the stupid straps and rearranged my oranges back to the center. I heard Shin-Woo chuckle. I glared at him. "You think this is funny? You're lucky I love my sister a lot cus there if I didn't I'd be partying somewhere right now."

Shin-Woo looked out the bus with an amused expression. "Go Mi Nam, today isn't my day. I prefer if the real Mi Nyu was here," he said softly, barley audible.

"You think you're having a bad day, I am the one with the bra and oranges," I said.

"Mi Nam, do you prefer me?" he asked.

My eyes widen. "What?" I asked a little too loud.

"Do you prefer me?" he asked again. "Do you really believe that I am the better man for Mi Nyu?"

"Oh. That's what you meant. Yeah. I think you are." I replied.

"Do you think that I am the one who could make her happy forever?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me this? I am not her. I might look like her right now but I don't know how much she loves you or that fool over there," I said, tilting my head in Tae-Kyung's direction.

He sighed, "You're right, you might be her twin, but you don't think the same or harbor the same feelings."

_Thank God for that._

He ignored me and focused his attention on the animals that approached the bus. Sang-Hee was giggling and bubbly as she tried to pet the giraffe that strayed from it's herd. Tae-Kyung shied away from it with a distasteful look. A baboon showed its teeth at Shin-Woo who was trying to get it to come closer. I laughed, "Hey look, it's Jeremy in his natural form. Hi! Jeremy!" I said in my girl voice.

Shin-Woo laughed. "Look there! Manager Ma!" Shin-Woo pointed at the wild boar that was snorting around for some food.

"Hey Shin-Woo Hyung, that ostrich right there," I pointed, "that's Tae-Kyung." I said loudly so that Tae-Kyung could hear it.

"Why?" Shin-Woo asked.

"Because it acts all prideful and majestic but when something spooks it, it hides its head in the sand!" I laughed.

Shin-Woo joined in. Tae-Kyung sent me a warning/death sneer. But I didn't care because it was true.

A hyena approached the bus, laughing manically. "That there, is President Ahn," I pointed out, "because it laughs randomly just like the President's random intervals of English."

Shin-Woo laughed loudly, the first time I've ever heard him be this loud. I could have sworn that I heard Tae-Kyung snicker. Ms. Kang joined in with my comparisons and soon the entire back were laughing boisterously, except for Tae-Kyung and his amused face.

The tour ended and we got off the bus. Ms. Kang's eagle eyes zoomed in on Shin-Woo's arms around my waist, touching it lightly. I sucked in air and held my breath.

_Deal with it. Endure it a little longer. For Mi Nyu's sake._ _Danm it, the stupid straps are falling again! I am going to burn this after. I really will. _

The sun was about to set. We walked to the park near the zoo and I sat down on the bench. Shin-Woo and Tae-Kyung left to buy us drinks. Ms. Kang sat down next to me while Sang-Hee stood a few feet behind us, looking around. "Mi Nyu," Ms. Kang addressed, "I've noticed Shin-Woo has gotten bolder around you. I can see he sincerely loves you."

_To hell with his love for me! _

"Have you guys kissed in public before," Ms. Kang asked straight forwardly. I felt as if I've been struck in the guts multiple times.

I avoided her eyes and concentrated on the people walking past us. "Uh. No," I chocked, turning red.

"Really? You don't have to be embarrassed," she gave me a smile.

"I am not..embarrassed," I said with an awkward smile.

"Don't worry, I'll have him kiss you in public today," she winked at me.

"Ah, yeah," I said, not paying attention anymore. I tend to space out during awkward moments.

Then her words began to register in my head.

_Wait! What? Kiss? Public? TODAY?_

I widen my eyes. "What did you say, Mother?"

She laughed joyfully, "I'll help you out," she said, winking again.

_Aw shit! Shit shit shit! I am not going to kiss him, even for Mi Nyu. I am not going to go that far! What the hell am I going to do? Danm it! Think! _

Shin-Woo and Tae-Kyung returned with drinks. I absent mindlessly accepted the cold coke Shin-Woo handed to me. He quickly caught on to the tension radiating from my body. "What happened," he whispered. I kept quiet. I attempted to muster as much courage as I can to tell him, but then Ms. Kang spoke up.

"Shin-Woo, why don't you give Mi Nyu a kiss? She said she wanted to one in public so that it could prove to the world that she's your girl," Ms. Kang said, smiling at me.

_I didn't even say those things! _

Shin-Woo looked at his mom, "You want me to kiss her? Right now?"

"Of course! Now stop being silly and give her a kiss!" Ms. Kang encouraged, creating a shooing motion to Shin-Woo.

I quickly glanced at Tae-Kyung, begging him to step in and save me. He stood there with a smirk and folded arms.

_That jerk! How come his revenge is always crueler than mine._

_

* * *

_

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

"Finally! We're here," I sighed in relief. We drove for hours to get to the giant shopping center. I parked the car in front of the mall. "Wait Mi Nyu, I need to change or fan girls will bombard us with hugs."

"You brought disguises for us?" she asked.

"Of course! But you don't need one but I do. I put it in the trunk earlier today just in case," I smiled proudly.

"Ah, yeah. I'll wait for you at the front doors," she said, unbuckling her seat belt.

I quickly unbuckled mine and opened the door. I scurried around the car to open the door for Mi Nyu. "Thank-you, Jeremy. I am going now," she said, waving.

I smiled at her and watched her walk a few steps before opening the trunk. In the trunk was the box that held my carefully picked out disguise. I opened the box quickly.

_Huh? What is this?_

I pulled out the long, hairy costume.

_A monkey suit? _

I pulled the rest of it out and left it in the space of the trunk. Inside the box was a banana and a note. I grabbed the note and read it quickly.

_Hahahaha! I think this disguise suits you better, Jeremy._

_You're Best friend,_

_Go Mi Nam_

_P.S. You better be taking care me my sister. If there's a single scratch on her, you're good as dead._ _And don't be looking at her body too! I am on to you. _

I screeched. "How could he do this to me!"

A group of girls walked past me. "Isn't that Jeremy from A.?" I heard them whispered.

"Aish. That jerk!" I mumbled.

I changed into the costume quickly, cursing Mi Nam with every breath I took. I considered taking the banana with me as a snack but then I remembered what I was wearing. I walked to Mi Nyu and she started to laugh. "You're brother replaced my clothes with this," I said coldly.

"Jeremy, you.."she said between laughs, "look great."

I mood lightened a little because I could make her laugh without trying. I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the mall. "Let's go buy me a real outfit," I said, blithely. We went from shop to shop. I was having so much fun trying on silly costumes that I forgot that I was in one myself. Mi Nyu and I wore different attires from oversized hats to fake beards.

"Ah! Mi Nyu! I am beat. Let's get some ice cream!" I insisted.

"Okay. I want vanilla!" Mi Nyu beamed.

I walked to the ice cream vendor and ordered a vanilla ice cream cone for Mi Nyu.

"One vanilla double scoop ice cream and what else?" the vendor asked, "I am guessing banana flavor?"

I laughed.

_Why not? Half the people in this mall think I am crazy already._

"Sure, double scoop too," I said, taking out my wallet from a convenient pocket next to my tail.

I skipped to Mi Nyu and presented her the cone delightfully.

The hood was too big for my head, it kept coming down and covering my eyes. "Ah!" I yelled, as I tripped over a small crack. Mi Nyu caught me and steadied me. I looked up at her but I couldn't see anything. I blew upwards, trying to lift the hood with my breath. Mi Nyu laughed and pulled the hood down. "Stupid hood!" I cursed. Then I smiled again. "Sorry Mi Nyu and thanks for the save. Here's your delicious ice cream, brought to you by Jeremy!"

I shoved the ice cream into my mouth. "It's sooo good!" I savored. Mi Nyu ate her ice cream slowly and so cutely that I caught myself looking at her without thinking.

_Stop! She is only a friend. A friend. She doesn't love me the way I want her to. Jeremy, you're such a love sick fool. Why can't you be happy for her relationship with your hyung? But I am happy for them. I am very happy for them in fact. But why does my heart sink a little every time I see them together? It'll go away soon. I hope._

_

* * *

_

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

Shin-Woo leans into my face. I cringed, praying that death will hit me fast and painless. Tae-Kyung was no help, he's just staring at me with an amused face and crossed arms.

_Curse him. Curse him to hell! Shin-Woo! PLEASE. I beg you. Don't do this._

He leans in closer, so close I could feel the heat from his cheek on my chin. "Stay still, don't move an inch," he quietly whispered.

"Ah Mother! Look! Wow what a rare sight!" Tae-Kyung suddenly said. Sang-Hee jumped up, startled by his loud voice. She looked at him, confused.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that Ms. Kang turned around to see where Tae-Kyung was pointing.

"What is it?" she asked, flustered.

"Don't you see that eagle soaring up in the sky?" Tae-Kyung asked.

She squinted at the sky. "No, I don't," she said.

"Oh, it's gone," Tae-Kyung said in a disappointed tone.

"Mi Nam, when I pull away I want you to turn around quickly before Mother sees and hold your breath," Shin-Woo mumbled.

Shin-Woo pulled away slowly and touched his lips with his fingers. I quickly spun around and held my breath. I felt my face getting hot.

_So this was their plan. Danm Tae-Kyung. Stupid Shin-Woo. Why didn't you guys let me in on it? Almost had a heart attack. _

Ms. Kang sighed regretfully because she couldn't see the kiss. "Mi Nyu, turn around, you don't have to be embarrassed. Isn't this what you always wanted?"

_No. Never._

I turned around slowly and she saw my red face. "So cute! I remember when I blushed like that after a kiss!" she smiled.

_It's not blushing, women. _

I gave her a little smile and looked away. I felt a hand pull my pants. I looked down it was a small child. "Uncle Mi-" he started to say.

I covered his mouth. I recognized him from the orphanage. I bent down to his level. "Listen here little kid, I am not Uncle Mi Nam. I am Auntie Mi Nyu."

"No! You're Un-"

I covered his mouth again. "I am not your uncle and use your inside voice," I said stiffly.

The kid nodded. "Why is Uncle Mi Nam dressed in woman's clothing?"

"I am not Uncle Mi Nam," I repeated.

"Uncle Mi Nam, why are you a girl?" he repeated.

I sighed. "Because I am a girl," I said, reluctantly.

"Uncle Mi Nam is a girl?" he asked.

"Yes I am," I replied.

"But you look like Uncle Mi Nam," he argued.

I was getting annoyed of this kid. "Hey kid, keep this a secret and Auntie Mi Nyu will get you something sweet."

He smiled, showing some of his missing teeth. "Okay." he left and blended in with the rest of the children.

I stood up and faced Ms. Kang. "He was from the orphanage I volunteer at," I explained.

"Did he call you uncle?" she asked.

I laughed it off. "Kids these days."

She looked at me, questioning me with her eyes. It took awhile before she finally accepted my half-lie.

"Now, let's go for dinner. I made the reservation at 6 and it's about time." she said.

Shin-Woo held his mother's hand. "I haven't held the women I love hands yet today."

She turned around to smile at me. "Oh stop it. Mi Nyu, I am borrowing your boyfriend for awhile," Ms. Kang said.

_Thank-you! Borrow him for the whole day._

I grinned, "No problem Mother. You can have him for the entire day."

"No, no, no. I don't want you to be jealous," she winked at me.

"Please don't worry about me," I said, innocently.

Shin-Woo and his mother walked ahead of us. Her head lying comfortably on Shin-Woo's shoulder. "Don't get too jealous Mi Nyu," Tae-Kyung snickered as he walked past me.

Sang-Hee walked beside me, eying Tae-Kyung with warm eyes. "It's too bad you got him before I can," she sighed.

My throat closed up. My mouth became a desert.

_What do I say? What do I say? _

I panicked. She looked at my face and saw my widen eyes. "Are you scared of me?" she asked.

"N-no" I stuttered.

She continued to stare at my face. Her brown eyes were gorgeous and her nose was thin and straight. I began to sweat.

_Why am I so nervous? I am Go Mi Nam! The guy who dated hundred of girls! How can she make me feel this way?_

"Are you scared that I might snatch Tae-Kyung away from you?" she asked, with serious eyes.

I didn't answer because I didn't know the answer.

She took her eyes off me and looked straight ahead, watching Tae-Kyung walk arrogantly. "Don't worry. I can't steal him anyways," She ran up to Tae-Kyung and walked beside him.

When she said those words, I felt a pang in my heart. It pained me to see her so serious.

_Why? Why must you like Tae-Kyung? What do you see in him?_

I got in the car, looking depressed. Ms. Kang noticed and said, "I'll be returning Shin-Woo back to you now. Sorry that I borrowed him for too long."

_Great..That's exactly what I want right now._

"Ah, yeah. Thank-you Mother," I said monotonously.

Tae-Kyung nudged me with his elbow. It hurt a little but I didn't care. "Can you be emo later? You're Mi Nyu right now," he whispered quietly.

I ignored him and leaned my head on the window. It felt cool and nice on my forehead. I remained a living statue until we reached the restaurant. I felt a little better. I checked myself to see if everything was still in place. With straps and oranges in their rightful spots I walked into an elegant restaurant. Ms. Kang checked in and we were immediately seated in a large private room. Shin-Woo ordered enough food for all of us. Sang-Hee and her mother excused themselves to go to the restroom. I declined politely when they asked me to go. Tae-Kyung scolded me for not acting like Mi Nyu after they left. I snapped at him. "Hey! You don't have to wear these all day! So unless you do, can you please shut up?" I pointed at my chest.

Shin-Woo coughed. "Mi Nam, I think you should calm down a little."

I looked at him with wild eyes. "Why? Why should I?" I asked.

_This is it. I am going to an asylum with padded walls and a small window and a jacket that hugs me._

Shin-Woo pointed at my chest. "Because I think you're oranges are melting."

I looked down. There were wet spots spreading onto my shirt. I quickly took out the oranges. They were wrinkled and squishy.

_Danm my life! _

I cursed under my breath. "We're screwed aren't we?" I asked.

Neither of them said anything for awhile.

_Should I just tell them the truth? No, no. I can't. It'll ruin everything. What should I do?_

Tae-Kyung abruptly stood up and ran over to me with a glass of water. He poured it on me and set the empty cup on the table. "What the hell?" I spluttered.

He ignored me and ordered Shin-Woo to go to the kitchen and ask for two oranges. Shin-Woo quickly got up and ran out the door. "Mi Nam, when the girls come back tell them you accidentally spilled water all over yourself."

The door opened, Sang-Hee and her mother came in. They stared at me, appalled. "Did..Tae-Kyung..touch you?" Sang-Hee asked slowly.

His hands were on my chest. I looked at him, he was just as shocked as I was. "N-no! It's not like that. I spilled water on my shirt and Hyung-nim came to help me." I covered my chest in response. Tae-Kyung quickly removed his hands and hid them behind his back.

"He helped you wipe your _shirt_?" Ms. Kang asked.

_Why is everyone misunderstanding?_

"I am going to go to the restroom, excuse me," I said, still holding my hands up to my chest.

They moved out of the way and allowed me to pass. I bumped into Shin-Woo when I walked down the long hallway to the bathroom. "What happened?" he asked.

"I told them I was going to the bathroom. They think Tae-Kyung sexually harassed me," I laughed. "But that's not important. Do you have the stuff?" I asked secretly.

He frowned. "It's not a time to be joking around. You make it sound as if I am an infamous drug dealer." He handed me a brown paper bag.

"Why'd you put it in a paper bag? You're making it even more suspicious and dark," I laughed.

I took the paper bag and hid it under my shirt. Shin-Woo shook his head and started walking back to the private room. I hesitantly walked into the woman's restroom. I did my best to dry my shirt. I went into an empty stall and unloaded the oranges into my shirt. Satisfied with the same look before the incident, I left the bathroom.

Before I entered the room, I breathed deeply and straighten out my shirt.

_I can do this. It's only going to be for a few more hours and then I am free._

I opened the door and let myself in. Food was already on the table. Tae-Kyung sat next to Sang-Hee with his arms crossed and his face curled up in a scowl. "Finally. We can eat now," he said, coldly.

I took my seat next to Shin-Woo. He gave me a small smile. "Are you okay? I heard you spilled water on yourself."

I nodded my head and grabbed the chopsticks in front of me. "Shin-Woo, what are you doing?" Ms. Kang asked.

He looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"How come I see you not serving Mi Nyu?" she chided him.

Shin-Woo took one of everything and stacked them neatly on my plate. I forced a smile. "Thank-you, Shin-Woo hyung."

Dinner passed by quickly. We left Shin-Woo to pay the bill. The night air was surprisingly chilly yet relaxing. We piled in the car and waited for Shin-Woo. "Mi Nyu, why don't you give Shin-Woo a good night kiss when we drop you off?" Ms. Kang suggested.

I laughed a bit. "One kiss was enough for today."

_Seriously._

"Then..Tae-Kyung?" Ms. Kang asked, switching her eyes off me and looking at Tae-Kyung.

He coughed nervously. "Mother, Sang-Hee and I aren't at that stage yet. It's not something to be rushed."

_Smooth, jerk._

"I understand," she laughed.

I saw Sang-Hee struggle, trying to object but Tae-Kyung held her down with a cold glare. I sighed again.

_It seems as if she forgot about the incident before dinner started. That's great._

Shin-Woo opened the door, allowing the cold air rush in. He started the car and backed out the parking lot. The drive home was quiet. It's been a long day. Everyone was dead beat tired. Shin-Woo parked in front of the orphanage. Tae-Kyung and I thanked Ms. Kang for planning the date. We said our goodbyes to our "significant" others and watched the car drive off. I sighed loudly. "It's over! It's finally over!" I yelled. I skipped around the yard and took out the oranges and threw them happily in the trash before going in.

I ran into my room and quickly changed into sweats.

_I can feel my legs again! Now, time to burn this. Would Mi Nyu be upset? I doubt it. _

I grabbed a lighter and the malicious garment. Going down the stairs, I heard Manager Ma on the phone.

"Mi Nyu, you can come back now. They're back." Manager Ma informed. There was a pause for Mi Nyu's response.

"What? How long will it take?" he asked."Four hours? Four? Why did you go so far?" he exclaimed. "Why don't you stay in a hotel for the night and come back tomorrow?"

Tae-Kyung stood up, "What?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

_She can't. CAN'T. There's no way I am letting her stay in a hotel overnight with Jeremy. I'll drag her home if I have to._

"Manager Ma, let me talk to her," I stared icily at him.

He put one finger up and mouthed 'wait'. "Alright, alright. Come home quickly then. Mi-Mi Nyu, Tae-Kyung wants to have a moment with you."

I took the phone from him. "Listen dummy, you're coming straight home and that's final. I don't want to hear you argue with me."

"Hyung-nim!" she began to argue.

"Mi Nyu! I told you don't argue with me," I yelled through the phone.

_Does she ever listen?_

"But I am coming home tonight. I have something to tell you." she said happily.

I forgot all my anger. "What is it?" I asked sternly, hiding my curiosity.

"I'll tell you when I get home. Wait for me okay?" she asked.

"No. I'll sleep when I want to," I tried to stop my face from pulling up into a smile.

"Hmph! Fine! I guess I'll tell you last. Jeremy! Hyung-nim, I have to go now. Bye," she hung up.

I roughly handed Manager Ma his phone back and stormed into my room, passing Mi Nam with a lighter and a piece of cloth in his hands.

_That stupid idiot. How could she hang up on me like that? I'll give her a piece of my mind when she comes back._

I laid on my bed and waited for Mi Nyu to come home.

* * *

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

I pranced to the car with meat kabobs in my hand. Mi Nyu was on the phone. "Jeremy! Hyung-nim, I have to go now."

My heart sank a little but I quickly recovered. "Here's your share," I said, as I handed four sticks to her.

"You bought so much, Jeremy!" she squealed with delight.

"It's going to be a long ride home. You're bound to get hungry," I said with a kabob in my mouth while I started the car.

The ride home was filled with laughter, singing, and the smell of barbeque beef. It didn't seem like four hours had passed.

_Today went by so fast. Although you love another, I can pretend you're mine right? At least for today._

Mi Nyu ran inside as soon as I parked the car. I was on the porch when I heard "Watch out below!" I looked up and flames came down on me. I sidestepped in time to avoid being burnt. I saw Mi Nam's mischievous face.

"YAH! GO MI NAM!" I yelled, "You wait there you rascal! I am going to kill you!"

Go Mi Nam quickly disappeared from the roof top. I ran inside.

_You're so dead. Deader than dead. I am going to clone you a million times and kill those clones in a million different ways._

_

* * *

_

_**Who's your favorite character in this story so far? You don't have to answer but responding would be delightful :D. I personally love push over Manager Ma and I-will-push-YOU-over Coordinator Wang. But nontheless Tae-Kyung will always have a home (mansion) in my heart. **_

___**SMILE/COMMENT/ SUBSCRIBE/ STAY AWESOME! -YOUR GOALS. (at least complete one ey?)**_

___**:D! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Crap Chapter. Sorry :( I kinda ran out of idea. so im going to promise a better chapter next! **

_**

* * *

Chapter 10**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I sat up on my bed and checked the clock. It was almost midnight. They should be arriving by now but they were no where in sight. I got up and started pacing my small room.

_Did they stay at a hotel? Should I go get her? _

I couldn't wait until morning to hear what she was going to tell me. I need to hear it _tonight_.

_Knowing Mi Nyu, it wouldn't be a love confession or some romantic goo. _

I sighed.

_Oh how I want her to be like that sometimes._

I felt that I was always the one that was trying to be romantic and it gets tiring to come up with silly ideas. I heard the front door open and running footsteps.

_They must be home._

"Manager Ma!" I heard Mi Nyu shout.

"Mi Nyu! You're finally home. How did it go?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Is Shin-Woo still here?"

My mood darkened.

_She comes home and looks for Shin-Woo first?_

I tuned them out. I didn't want to listen anymore. I pursed my lips and formed an angry scowl.

_I bet that she'll be looking her for second most important person next._

I got into bed and pretended I was asleep. She knocked lightly on the door. "Hyung-nim, are you awake?" she asked.

My head was facing the opposite side of the door. I shut my eyes and snored quietly. I heard her sigh in disappointment. The door shut softy. There was a ruckus downstairs getting louder and louder. "Go Mi Nam! Get out here! I am going to murder you!"

It sounded like Jeremy.

_Strange..I never seen Jeremy so angry before. Up until now he dealt with Mi Nam's bullying with a somewhat kind heart._

I decided to get out and find out what was going on under the pretense of me being upset for being woken up. I opened the door and bumped into Mi Nyu. She was standing in front of the door.

"Hyung-nim, you're awake," she muttered in my chest.

I cleared my throat and focused my attention to the stairs where Jeremy was menacingly walking up. "Of course I am awake. Wouldn't you be if you heard screaming and shouting? Go Mi Nyu. Do you know what time it is? You're late twenty minutes."

She bowed and lowered her head. "Sorry Hyung-nim."

I couldn't stay bad at her but I pretended to be anyways. "Unacceptable."

She pleaded me for my forgiveness as I slowly followed Jeremy to the roof top. "Okay! I forgive you," I said with a sneer.

She smiled happily. "You're the best Hyung-nim," giving me two thumbs up.

I refused to smile. "Go Mi Nam! Where are you?" Jeremy shouted.

"The kids are sleeping right?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, they're very tired from the zoo today. I don't think this commotion would wake them up," I said with concerned eyes as I made my way up.

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

I searched around the rooftop but there was no sign of Go Mi Nam.

_Did that punk lock himself in his room? _

I spotted a pile of boxes in the corner to my left. I cautiously approached it. The hood from my costume kept flopping down, making me even more angrier.

_Why am I even still wearing this? _

I didn't care much. Murder was on my once innocent mind. I kicked the closest box lightly. It moved an inch. I peered over the stack and suddenly Mi Nam popped out. He was clad in a caveman outfit. He screamed a barbaric cry through his heavy beard and waved his wooden spear over his head. I started to run backwards but tripped and fell on the floor. He tackled me on the ground, his fake animal fur was getting in my mouth. I yelled at him to get off of me but his muscles over powered me. He then sat on my back and patted my head. I looked up and saw Tae-Kyung's and Mi Nyu's shoes. "Help!" I shouted, only to have the breath knocked out of me.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I heard screaming and shouting when I opened the door to the roof. Go Mi Nam and Jeremy were wrestling on the floor. Mi Nyu was on the toes peeking over my shoulder to witness the fight. "Should we help them?" she asked softly.

I smirked. "No. This is pretty entertaining."

"Hyung-nim!" she scolded me with a frown.

I pouted. "Fine."

When we stood before them the fight was over. Mi Nam was sitting on Jeremy's back and patting his head. Jeremy cried for help but Mi Nam quieted him by bouncing on his back. He smiled proudly and played with Jeremy's monkey ears on his hood. "Tae-Kyung. Make a fire will ya? I caught a rare howler monkey," Go Mi Nam said.

I sighed. "Get off of him. Now."

He ignored me. "Mi Nyu, you think his meat will be tender? I like my meat tender."

"Oppa! Stop causing problems! Shin-Woo hyung would be very unhappy if he saw you treating Jeremy like this!" Mi Nyu chided him.

_Shin-Woo again?_

Mi Nam beamed. "Okay. Okay, I'll get off of him."

He stood up and offered Jeremy a hand. Jeremy smacked it away and got up grumbling. I raised an eyebrow at Mi Nam. "What are you wearing?"

He grinned got bigger. "I got these and the monkey costume," he ran his hands down his animal fur and picked the spear up, "at a really cool store I found in Korea but I never got around to use them until now."

"Go Mi Nam, you are so dead! Do you know how humiliated I was today?" Jeremy asked, his face twisted in anger.

"Hey speak for yourself. Did you have to wear a bra and fruits in your cups today? Do you know how uncomfortable they were? I hated that thing so much I burned it," retorted Mi Nam.

"Y-you burned it?" Mi Nyu asked, hurt.

Mi Nam's eyes grew soft. "Aw c'mon Mi Nyu! Don't tell me you liked it! It was uncomfortable and itchy! I was protecting you!" Go Mi Nam claimed.

"Yah! Was that what you threw at me?" Jeremy asked.

Mi Nyu's eyes widen and showed her shock. "You threw it at Jeremy?"

"He sure did. It was on fire too!" Jeremy accused.

Go Mi Nam sensed the inevitable danger and began to back away. He made a 180 spin and ran back into the house. Jeremy chased after him. "Go Mi Nam! I am not done with you!"

I sighed. I walked to the edge of the roof and leaned on the railings. Mi Nyu stepped beside me and looked at the sky. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

She didn't answer me right away. "Mother Superior told me that my volunteering here is finished."

I looked at her. She seemed sad. I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a comfort pat. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to leave the orphanage tomorrow and move into Shin-Woo's summer house with you guys," she smiled a bit.

_She's going to live in Shin-Woo's house? With Shin-Woo? Well I'll be there too..but still._

I frowned at the thought. "Really?" I asked, staring blindly up at the sky.

"Mhmm," she nodded her head.

"I see," I said.

"Can you really see?" she asked. But before I could make a sharp comment she said "Hyung-nim, you don't sound thrilled about me moving into the house. I thought you would be."

_Why would I be?_

I scowled. "You're right. I am not thrilled. I am unhappy."

She glanced at me. "Why?"

I didn't look at her. "Because I have to share you," I said.

"You're already doing it now so what's the difference if I move in?"

I gazed at her with warm eyes. "Occasions like this will become rare."

She nodded slowly and scanned the night sky again. "That's true. We'll just have to treasure those moments, won't we?"

"So you're really going to live in Shin-Woo's house?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh! I should get packing now," she said.

My arm dropped as she darted to the door. I stood there for awhile, debating on whether I should go in as well. I just noticed that the night air was cold. I headed in and leaned on the doorway of Mi Nyu's room. She was busy putting her clothes in a luggage to notice me. I wanted to spend more time with her but I didn't want to look dumb by asking her. I went back to my room and started packing as well. I took out my clothes from the drawers and neatly stacked them in my luggage. Someone tapped on my door. "Come in," I said while I packed my CDs. Mi Nyu shyly walked in. "Hyung-nim, do you need help?" she asked.

"Not with packing. Why don't you sit down and keep me company," I tilted my head towards my bed. She hesitantly sat down and held my pillow in her lap. "You were looking for Shin-Woo earlier," I stated but my tone formed it into a question.

"Ah, yeah," she said, watching me.

I didn't look up. "Why?" I asked, sounding indifferent.

"I wanted to ask him if it would be okay if I moved in with him. That's all. Oh and I wanted to know how the date went," she smiled.

_Shin-Woo would accept her without thinking. _

"So how did the date go?" she asked.

I shivered from the thoughts of today.

"Fine," I muttered.

"You're hiding something," her eyes narrowed, " I'll go ask Oppa," she said, suddenly getting up.

I panicked.

_What if Go Mi Nam told her about mine and Sang-Hee's skinship? That would be bad. _

"No. Sit," I ordered. She reluctantly sat back down. I smiled to myself.

_She's still obedient. _

"Hyung-nim, please tell me what happened. I am curious," She begged.

_It's better if I tell her right?  
_

I sighed. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Did Mother suspect anything?"

I shook my head at the thought of Ms. Kang walking in on me and Go Mi Nam at the restaurant.

I hid my face so she wouldn't see my red face. "Yes. But we smoothed it over."

"That's a relief," she said.

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was relaxing and calm. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mi Nyu's eyes drooping, fighting to stay awake. I dropped whatever I was doing and picked her up. She resisted little, probably because she was too tired to fight. She wasn't as heavy as I expected. Her arms clung onto my neck like a warm winter scarf. I went into her room and tucked her in. She fell asleep right away. She looked peaceful and delicate when she sleeps. I smiled as I walked back to my room and resumed collecting my things. It was strange now, the quietness in the house. I couldn't tell why I felt uneasy.

_Is it because Mi Nyu isn't beside me right now? Is it because Jeremy and Mi Nam are not arguing? _

I pushed those thoughts far away from my mind. I quickly washed my face and stared at the blank ceiling above my bed.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

I sensed trouble stirring and I didn't want to be there to face it. I backed away and ran back into the house. I was like a ninja, running through the house without making a single sound. That's what I thought until Jeremy came after me screaming, "Go Mi Nam! I am not done with you!"

I abandoned my ninja ways and ran downstairs to hide behind Manager Ma. "W-what's going on? What in the world are you wearing?" he stuttered.

_He's too wimpish to stand up to Jeremy. _

I dumped him and hid behind Coordinator Wang. "Help me Noona! I am you're favorite right? You don't want me to die do you?"

She thought about it which made me angry. "Yah! Who introduced you to those young men? Who went out of his way to set you up on blind dates?" I asked.

She nodded and took a defensive stance. "Fine. But you owe me."

Jeremy ran into the living room and spotted me hiding. "Go Mi Nam! Face me like a man!" he yelled.

Manager Ma stepped in the middle, separating me and Jeremy. "Boys, calm down. There are children sleeping here remember? Now, go back to your rooms and go pack up. We're leaving to Shin-Woo's house tomorrow."

Jeremy's anger emptied when he was informed that the children were sleeping. I sighed in relief. I waited until he went upstairs first and heard his room door slam shut. I grinned at Coordinator Wang. "Thanks for nothing, Noona."

She was about to object but I quickly sprinted up the stairs. I quickly changed into my pajamas. I stashed my clothing into my suitcase without bothering to be neat. I struggled to zip it up but I managed to fit everything in. My room was empty besides the bed in about five minutes.

_Whoa! I could see the floor now. _

I kicked off my shoes and laid on the bed and dozed off. I was awaken by an itch on my face. I moved my hand to scratch it but I couldn't bring it up. I opened my eyes and found my hands were cuffed to the bed post.

_What the hell?_

Jeremy walked into the room carrying blood red lipstick. He smiled evilly. "Go Mi Nam, I think this shade will suit you quite well."

I turned my head to the mirror. It was completely white and I wore a orange wig. "Jeremy. Jeremy. What are you doing?" I asked fearfully.

"I am just bringing out your natural side," he laughed.

He applied the lipstick onto my cheeks and created two giant circles. I tried to move my head but he held it down. When he was done, I looked like a clown. He laughed and took a picture with his cell phone. "Jeremy!" I yelled.

He unlocked the cuffs and ran into his room, locking it before I could get him. "Go Mi Nam! These are going on the fan website okay?" he shouted through the door.

I banged on the door with my fist. "Don't you dare! You're only going to make me more popular!"

"I can live with that!" he giggled.

"Aish!" I went back to my room and quickly got on my laptop. Sure enough the pictures were already uploaded onto the website.

_He is SO dead. _

"What are you doing?" a stiff voice asked.

I turned around and it was Tae-Kyung. "Oh! You startled me!" we said at the same time.

"What are you doing here," I asked once I recovered.

He didn't respond. He looked at me as if he could see into my soul. "Why do you look like that?"

I touched my face. Lipstick and face powder stained my hands. "Jeremy," I replied, pointing at the computer screen. He smirked and walked away with his hands in his pocket.

"Wait. Why did you go to my room?" I called after him.

"I heard you mumbling like a moron by yourself and I came in to check if you went completely insane. With the way you're dressed, I think you have. People in white clothing are going to be here in about half an hour. Don't be shocked if they try to inject something in you," he replied without turning around.

I slammed my hand on the table.

_How can she like him?_ _That punk._

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Sunshine entered my room and flashed my eyes. I groaned and rolled over to cover my face. My phone rang and I blindly felt around for it. I held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I mumbled.

It was Shin-Woo's voice. "Tae-Kyung? You're still sleeping? I am coming over right now."

"Mi Nyu is going to move in too," I yawned, sitting upright.

"Really?" his voice lightened up, excited.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Alright. I am hanging up now. Bye," he said, cheerfully.

I hung up and stumbled to the bathroom to clean up. With minty fresh breath, I went downstairs. There was a stir of motion in the kitchen. Food was being rushed to the impatient children. Jeremy was in the midst of the commotion acting immature. "Food! Food! Food!" he chanted.

Go Mi Nam had a bib wrapped around his neck and was holding a fork in one hand and a spoon in the other. He licked his lips as a huge stack of pancakes were laid down the the table. Everyone made desperately attacked the hot cakes. Light arguments were exchanged when the pile disappeared in a matter of seconds. More pancakes were served and devoured. Mi Nyu was clumsily making her way through the hectic kitchen to greet me. "Morning Hyung-nim," she said with a smile that matched the bright sunlight coming in the kitchen.

I was still upset by the conversation with Shin-Woo earlier. "Morning," I grumbled.

"Hyung-nim, would you like some pancakes too?" she asked.

"No thank-you. I don't like sweet things in the morning," I said, walking to the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water.

Go Mi Nam smashed a pancake with syrup right into Jeremy's face. It slowly peeled off and dropped in front of him, revealing Jeremy's surprised face. Go Mi Nam left the table, smacking his hands together and grinning. Jeremy sat there, still in shock.

I sighed as the children at the table began imitating Go Mi Nam's action. The nuns and Coordinator Wang attempted to stop them and prevent further messes. I didn't want to be caught in the trouble so I made my way to the living room. Go Mi Nam sat on the couch listening to music. He didn't notice me when I sat on the other sofa and turned the TV. on. I blindly flipped through the channel. "Hey Tae-Kyung, do you have something against the remote?"

I scowled at him. "What?"

He pointed to the remote in my grasp. The button was stuck, it refused to come back up. I dropped the remote back onto the table and looked the other way. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Go Mi Nam said.

Shin-Woo entered in silently. "Let's go play outside!" Jeremy shouted. A stampede of children ensued with Jeremy leading the army. Mi Nyu trailed behind, smiling. "

"Oh, Shin-Woo hyung, good morning," she greeted.

"Is it true you're really going to live in my house?" he asked.

I frowned. I didn't like the way he said it. She smiled shyly at him and blushed. "Yes. Is that okay with you?"

He returned the smile. "Of course. My mother will be thrilled. Let's go?" he asked.

"In a bit, I want to say goodbye first," she said.

He nodded his head and turned to face me. "Tae-Kyung, are you set to go?"

I nodded. "Come help me put everyone's suitcase in my car," Shin-Woo ordered.

"Me? You're telling me what to do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was still grumpy at their conversation and facial expressions earlier.

"Yes, where's Jeremy's luggage?" he asked.

"Probably in his room," I mumbled. I went up the stairs bitterly to retrieve my bags.

After everyone's things were in the trunk of Shin-Woo's car, I went to check on Mi Nyu. She was at a table outside in front of the kitchen, talking with the nuns. She had tears in her eyes when she hugged each of them. They whispered encouraging statements in her ear. She got up and wiped her tears. She had Jeremy gather up all the kids. They surrounded her. She bent down and hugged the closest child. She tearfully said her farewell while some children cried. After the speech, they lined up and gave her a hug.

Jeremy walked to the car with his head down with Go Mi Nam teasing him. Manager Ma was sobbing pitifully while Coordinator Wang consoled him. Shin-Woo had his hands wrapped around Mi Nyu's waist and her head on his shoulder. I angrily approached the car.

_Why do we have to keep this facade up even here?_

I sharply exhaled, attempting to calm down. Shin-Woo unlocked the car and opened the door for Mi Nyu. Before she got in, I pushed her out the way and entered the car first. She frowned at me but I grinned secretly inside. Inside the car, I leaned my head on the window, my mind elsewhere. It was just me, Shin-Woo, and Mi Nyu. Go Mi Nam drove his car with Jeremy, Manager Ma, and Coordinator Wang as his passengers. Mi Nyu sat at the farthest end of the backseat from me.

_Is she still keeping up the pretense even when we're alone?Does she really like Shin-Woo more?_

I was irritated by her strange actions all the way to the summer house. When we arrived, Ms. Kang joyfully ran to greet Mi Nyu first. I quickly hid behind the car, lifting the trunk up so that Sang-Hee couldn't see me. I walked to the house with my bag held in front of my face. Sang-Hee was nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief. "Oppa!"

I groaned as I recognized the shrill voice. "I'll show you to your room!" she shouted.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. She then led me to a long hallway. Three doors lined both sides of the walls. "This," she pointed at the middle door on the right, "is your room and my room is just across from you!" she said turning around and pointing to the middle door on the left wall.

"Shin-Woo Oppa's room is next to yours," she said, pointing to the first door. "And Jeremy will have that room," she pointed to the last door in the hall next to mine.

"On this side will be Mi Nyu, me, and Go Mi Nam," she said.

_Mi Nyu's room will be ten feet away from Shin-Woo's room? _

Jeremy, Go Mi Nam, Shin-Woo, and Mi Nyu came up. Shin-Woo showed Mi Nyu her room first. Jeremy and Go Mi Nam went into their room, complaining how close their rooms were. I went into mine and started unpacking. It was big, but not as big as my room back in Korea. It was tastefully decorated. "If you need me, my room is right across from yours," I heard Shin-Woo said.

"It's still early! Shin-Woo, Mi Nyu! Let's go out for a nice stroll in the park!" Ms. Kang happily cried.

I bolted out of my room and peeked into the hall. Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu looked at each other uncomfortably. Ms. Kang's eyes locked onto me. "Tae-Kyung! You're coming with us as well! Wouldn't it be fun? Another double date?"

* * *

_**lol I think I deserve some criticism for this chapter. so tell me your hate!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 o_o enjoy! P.S. Thanks to my new subscribers *heart* and my new reviewers *more heart* **_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I groaned. She said the most dreaded words. 'Double date'. This time it isn't going to be Mi Nam as Mi Nyu. This time it really will be a double date. Jeremy and Mi Nam poked their heads out from their bedroom. "Hurry and go get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs!" Ms. Kang smiled brilliantly.

She walked downstairs with joy in each step. Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu kept their eye contact even after Ms. Kang left. "Double date?" Sang-Hee asked, bursting through her door. Her hand found my arms. "Oppa! Let's go!"

I tried to resist but she forced me to move between Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu, breaking their eye contact. Shin-Woo smiled, "Go Mi Nyu, I would be honored if you would like to go on a date with me."

_Why so formal?_

I eyebrows mashed together as she accepted with a grin. I scowled when I saw their hands intertwining. We arrived at our destination. It was a large, beautiful park. Sang-Hee latched onto me again before I could I stretch my limbs. I couldn't yell at her so instead I forced a smile. Ms. Kang noticed and laughed blissfully. "Ah, you guys are like glue."

"Cool it," I mumbled to Sang-Hee when Ms. Kang's eyes moved away from us.

"I am just making it look real," she whispered back. "Besides you should be putting more effort in this relationship. Keep your cute little facial expressions under control." She pinched my cheeks.

Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu walked ahead of us, hand in hand on a long path. Trees planted on both sides of the path provided shelter from the skin-melting sun. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves, coaxing them to fall down gently. The lake on the other side of the path sparkled and gleamed in the sun. Ms. Kang walked beside Sang-Hee, chatting about how adorable the couple is. "Do you think they're ready for marriage?" Ms. Kang suddenly asked.

I began to pay attention into their interesting discussion. Sang-Hee glanced at me uncomfortably and then looked back at her mother. "I am n-not sure."

"I think they are. They should get married before I get old. I am getting older everyday," Ms. Kang sighed.

_Haha. Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu getting married? That's never going to happen._

"You're not old Mother," Sang-Hee earnestly said.

Ms. Kang smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to lie. Tell Shin-Woo to stop for awhile. Mommy is tired."

Sang-Hee barked the order and everyone in front of us turned to stare. I could have sworn that some of the birds relaxing in the trees above, were frightened and took flight. My ears rang for a minute or two before it stopped.

_I am going to go permanently deaf!_

Shin-Woo gently led Mi Nyu to the bench where Ms. Kang and Sang-Hee sat. I bitterly glanced at them. "Shin-Woo, let's go somewhere to talk," Ms. Kang said.

When they were out of sight, Sang-Hee sighed. "You're too perfect with Shin-Woo, Mi Nyu."

_Then what am I?_

Mi Nyu laughed. "That's not true."

I pursed my lips and glared at the scenery.

_I don't want to hear this. _

"Do you really like Tae-Kyung?" I heard Mi Nyu whispering to Sang-Hee. She side-glanced at me and sighed.

"Yes, but he'll never like me back," she said with a depressed look.

I turned to face them sitting on the bench. "That's right. You should just give up on me and go to Go Mi Nam." Mi Nyu blushed, embarrassed that I heard her.

"Go Mi Nam?" Sang-Hee asked, confused.

_How clueless is she? It's so obvious._

"Didn't you know he likes you?"

"He does?" both Sang-Hee and Mi Nyu said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "Forget it."

Shin-Woo and his mother came back with a picnic basket and a blanket. "Come, come. We have a picnic to enjoy," Ms. Kang smiled.

Sang-Hee and Mi Nyu unpacked the food onto the blanket. We started eating quietly. I kept stealing glances at Mi Nyu. Shin-Woo feed her cherry tomato. I felt my vein popping out from my neck. Sang-Hee tugged on my shirt and pointed to the tub of cherry tomatoes and pointed to her mouth. I ignored her and kept glaring at Shin-Woo. Ms. Kang also had her full attention to Mi Nyu. She stared at them lovingly. Shin-Woo ate absentmindedly, his eyes miles away.

"Oppa! Let's rent a paddle boat and go around the lake," Sang-Hee shouted excitedly after we finished.

I didn't want to go. I hated water that isn't in a bathtub. "Don't we have to wait a hour?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "We're not swimming," eying Mi Nyu, " or drowning. Come on! It will be fun!"

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you want to go Mi Nyu?" Shin-Woo smiled.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Tae-Kyung Oppa! Why aren't you paddling?" Sang-Hee asked when we were in the middle of the lake.

"I told you that I didn't want to go on one of these," I snickered in disgust.

"Oppa!" she complained. I began to tune her out. I glanced over to Shin-Woo's boat. I grimaced as I saw Mi Nyu's head lying comfortably on Shin-Woo shoulder. His arms stretched across her shoulders. They talked, teased, and laughed.

_Look at them enjoying being around each other. Am I the only one who's unhappy?_

Sang-Hee was still nagging at me to paddle, so I started to paddle. "Where are you going?" she cried.

I ignored her and continued leading the boat. "Why are we going back to the shore already?" she complained.

She muttered "You're no fun," when I got off the boat and grudgingly offered my hand to help her.

Shin-Woo noticed that Sang-Hee and I were already back on land so he began to tread back as well. Ms. Kang greeted us when he came back. "Shall we keep on strolling then?" Shin-Woo asked.

Ms. Kang grinned. "No, let's go home," she turned to face us, "Shin-Woo has something very important to do. Let's go out for dinner tonight, just the five of us again." She winked at Shin-Woo. He looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

I stared at him with wide eyes. Sang-Hee nudged me in the ribs. My eyes flickered to her. "What?" I asked, coldly.

"Your facial expression is going to ruin us," she whispered.

I cleared my throat and averted my gaze. Ms. Kang motioned us to the car. Sang-Hee refused to let my arm go even when we're in the car. It made me even more annoyed than I already am. Mi Nyu sat next to Sang-Hee, fidgeting with her fingers all the way home. Shin-Woo dropped us off and sped away. "Where is Oppa going?" Sang-Hee asked.

Ms. Kang pulled into a smile, her eyes crinkling with joy. "You'll see tonight."

_What is he trying to pull?_

We were greeted by machine guns firing away and civilians screaming in horror.

"Jeremy you idiot! Get over here. No! My left! I said MY left. Not yours! Oh. My. Gosh. Jeremy. Do you know the meaning of left?" Go Mi Nam yelled, his eyes trained on the TV screen.

"If I go there, that guy on steroids will beat me to pulp!" Jeremy cried.

"You'd die for me right?" Mi Nam asked.

"Hell no," Jeremy replied.

"SHOOT HIM. SHOOT HIM NOW!" Go Mi Nam screamed. He jumped up and furiously stab the game controller. The screen went blank and then the words 'Game Over' appeared in blood red.

"Aish!" Go Mi Nam exhaled. He tossed the controller on the couch and sat down with his head in his hands. "We got owned by steroid guy. It's your fault!" he accused.

"Nuh uh!" Jeremy denied.

"Yuh huh! Because of you we spent three hours on it only to lose at the final stage. What a waste of my life," Go Mi Nam said.

"That's good. You didn't even have a life to start with anyways," Jeremy teased.

Ms. Kang coughed. They turned around. "Oh hi, Ms. Kang," Jeremy greeted with a smile.

Go Mi Nam made direct eye contact with Sang-Hee, he quickly looked away, blushing. I tapped Sang-Hee's shoulder and discreetly tilt my head towards Mi Nam. "Proof," I whispered.

She glanced at him. "Does he really?" she mumbled under her breath.

I nodded.

"Hi, I am going to rest up for tonight," Ms. Kang informed.

I waited until Ms. Kang entered her room. "Where's Manager Ma and Coordinator Noona?" I asked.

"Dunno. They probably went shopping or something," Mi Nam replied, still looking awkward.

"Well then, excuse us," I said, taking Mi Nyu's hand and walking upstairs.

I went into her room and sat on her bed with my arms folded. I scowled at her. She shyly leaned on the window in front of me.

"Mi Nyu, you know how I like rules right?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Okay then, I am going to give you a set of rules that you better follow or else you're dead."

She nodded again, "Yeah, Hyung-nim."

"Rule number 1: No skinship with Shin-Woo,"

"Hyung-nim! I can't follow that rule. Mother will think it's weird if I start doing that now," she objected.

I glared at her. "Fine. Only holding hands. That's my limit. Rule number 2: No kissing. That's a big one," I narrowed my eyes. She nodded. "Rule number 3: Don't go anywhere with Shin-Woo alone," I continued.

"Why?" she asked.

_Because he might try something._

"Don't ask questions. Rule number 4: Hit him if he tries to get close to you."

"What? No! You know I am not violent!" she argued.

"Just follow those four rules okay?" I asked nicely.

She pouted. "I don't like the last one. How can you say that? I can't ever hurt Shin-Woo like that."

"Fine then ignore the last one," I complied.

She saluted me. "Yes sir!"

I smiled.

_That's my Mi Nyu._

There was a light knock on the door. Mi Nyu looked at me with panic eyes. I returned the feeling. "Mi Nyu? It's me, Mother. Can I come in?"

_Where do I hide? She might find out the truth if she sees me here. It'll just add on to her suspicions. _

"Ah yeah. Hold on! I am not dressed," Mi Nyu shouted. "Hyung-nim, hide under my bed! Quickly!" she whispered.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

_Ah! Tae-Kyung wait! You're leaving me here with Sang-Hee?_

I scratched my head and smiled bashfully. Jeremy tipped his head sideways to stare at my face. "Wow, she's really making the infamous player nervous," he mumbled.

I tried to smack him but he dodged it. He ran to the foot of the stairs. "Sang-Hee! Way to go! You managed to go beyond the bounds of possibility and therefore I bow down to you," he called.

"Shut up Jeremy!" I yelled at him.

He grinned his innocent grin and ran up the stairs.

I was fully aware of the now awkward atmosphere. I laughed coarsely and resumed scratching my head.

_Stupid. Why can't I think of something good to say? A pick-up line? _

Before I could think of one she spoke first. "Go Mi Nam," she said softly.

"Huh?" I asked eagerly.

She turned around. "Nothing," she said.

I saw that she was blushing. I grinned.

_Maybe she does like me. That's right. Go Mi Nam is back, baby!_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I threw myself on the floor and crawled under the bed. It was dusty and dirty.

_I should have hid in the closet._

But it was too late now. Mi Nyu opened the door and allowed Ms. Kang to come in. I saw her feet walking towards the bed.

_Don't sit on it. Don't sit on it._

She sat down and the bed sank lower. I felt the pressed on my back. "Mi Nyu, you're bed is kind of bumpy here."

She bounced up and down on it, trying to eliminate the lump. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Mother, sit here, on this side. It's better," Mi Nyu said with a shaky voice.

The pressure receded. "I'll be straightforward. I am not the kind of person to beat around the bush,"Ms. Kang began.

"What is it?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Do you truly love Shin-Woo?" Ms. Kang asked so softly it was barely audible.

I opened my ears to hear Mi Nyu's response. But it was quiet. There were no movements whatsoever.

_Did she just nod her head? _

I didn't care about the facade anymore. I wanted the truth.

_Tell her._

As if she heard my thoughts she answered, "Yes, I do Mother."

My heart started to beat ferociously in response, demanding to know if that was her true feelings.

"Okay. I could tell you love him sincerely anyways. I just wanted to hear it in words," Ms. Kang said. I barely heard the door closing because my heart was thumping too loud. I stayed under the bed. Mi Nyu didn't move either.

_She loves Shin-Woo. No! It can't be true._

The memories of today at the park flooded my head.

_She looked so happy with him. When she's with me she frowns and pouts. She rarely frowns when she's with him. _

More memories of their interactions entered.

_She looks for him first before remembering me. Maybe she really does love him..and that they're relationship is real..and ours was the true facade.._

I couldn't stand being in the room anymore. I crawled out and stiffly exited the room.

"Hyung-nim!" she called.

I ignored her. I started to pace back and forth in my room. I expected to hear a knock on my door but the knock never came. I stared at my white closet door for hours with my mind blank. A knock came, snapping me out of my trance. I opened the door. "Mi Nyu, what took you so lon-" I started to shout when I flung the door open. It wasn't Mi Nyu at the door. Instead it was Sang-Hee. She smiled at me. "Oppa, it's time to go out for dinner."

I wasn't in the mood to go on a dinner date with Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu, let alone with Sang-Hee. "I am not hungry," I said curtly.

"Oppa! We have to," she said with a serious look.

"No. I am not going," I said. I started to close the door. She stuck her foot in and blocked it.

"You really want to expose us?" she asked. "Let's go now. It's not your choice."

I wanted to punch the wall but I restrained myself. "Fine. Let's go," I coldly said.

Shin-Woo with Mi Nyu at his side and Ms. Kang waited for us at the foot of the stairs. She had held her head down when she saw me. I pretended Mi Nyu wasn't there. In the car, Sang-Hee separated us and for once, I was grateful. "Did you get it?" Ms. Kang asked.

Shin-Woo nodded while he drove. "Is it pretty?" she asked.

He looked uncomfortable. Y-yes, Mother," he replied.

I didn't care anymore. He can buy whatever for Mi Nyu. Even he buys her a house full of red roses I could care less right now.

_Hell, it'll even make her feel happier, something I can't provide for her.._

We stopped at a red light, I glowered at the pedestrian walking across the street. He looked at me once and then speedily walked across, avoiding glancing at the white car again. The car started picking up speed again. I began to get dizzy from the blur of the city. I looked at the car ceiling and closed my eyes.

_Why couldn't I just stay home?_

"Turn right Shin-Woo," Ms. Kang pointed.

We drove up to another big, fancy restaurant. I sighed. "Great," I mumbled.

We were seated in a large, dim room. It was light enough for me to see. I sat in my seat with my arms crossed, looking bored. Sang-Hee attempted to be more couple-like but I shot her down with my icy glare. Shin-Woo excused himself and left the room. "Mother, why is Oppa so weird? He looks nervous," Sang-Hee asked.

Ms. Kang dazzled. "It's normal for a man to do this. You'll see when the time is right."

I snickered.

_I didn't know Shin-Woo can feign nervousness. He should star in a drama and Mi Nyu too. Or maybe they really aren't pretending._

Ms. Kang stared intently at me. "And what's wrong with you two? Why are you sitting so far away from each other?" Ms. Kang asked.

"We just got into a little fight, that's all. He'll get over it soon," Sang-Hee replied.

I continued to scowl at the plates in front of me. Ms. Kang laughed, she didn't seem bothered by my sour face. "That's normal too in a couple. Tae-Kyung, a word of advice, the women always win in a lover's quarrel."

I nodded my head rigidly. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ms. Kang said. A trail of servers entered with hot dishes in their hands. They set them on the table, wished us happy eating and left. "We can start eating. Shin-Woo probably won't be back soon anyways," Ms. Kang said.

I fought constantly with my heart on whether to look at her. But in the end I won, I managed to eat my fill without once glancing at Mi Nyu. Shin-Woo didn't come back until the very end, after we ate our desserts.

He came in with a large bouquet of flowers, white, her favorite color. "Mi Nyu, I remember everything about you. I know by heart your favorite foods, your favorite hobbies, your favorite color. Even with my eyes closed, I can only see you. I hope you can take my sincerity into your heart and treasure it because I will cherish you no matter what. There will never be a moment that you will feel unappreciated when you're by my side," he looks at her warm, loving eyes.

He takes a small case from his pocket and knelled down. "Will you marry me and stay by my side?"

Sang-Hee gasped. I was dumbstruck. It took me a moment to register what he just did.

_He proposed..to her?_

All eyes were trained on Mi Nyu now, anticipating for her answer. Her eyes met my bewildered expression. She looked away and saw Ms. Kang's enchanting smile. The agonizing seconds ticked by. Slowly Mi Nyu opened her mouth to reply...

* * *

**_Lol, I hope it wasn't too corny. I think it was . soowie. I am not good with those kinds of stuff :l so I shall ask you a question!_**

**_What do you guys want more of? Tae-Kyung & Mi Nyu time? Shin-Woo & Mi Nyu? Jeremy & Mi Nyu? From the looks of your comments, I think you want Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu. Lol XD. _**

**_I would loooove to hear your comments and suggestions and all your 'to do' and 'don't do's' :D _**

**_Comment/ Review/ Subscribe! Below :d_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_First of all LOL at all the oppositions to Shin-Woo x Mi Nyu. I knew I was going to get some reactions but not this many.._**

**_Second Shout outs! Er. Or "Read Outs" I suppose. Haniji & La Vie Infinie: You guys made me LOL XD Thanks for your comments ^_^_**

**_Everyone who was like "Danm Shin-Woo. Tae-Kyung FTW!": XD sorry it's not a drama without Shin-Woo time. :D_**

**_BTW regarding this chapter...For Shin-Woo lovers, it's your lucky day._**

**_ For Tae-Kyung hearters :\ _**

**_Anyways ENJOY! AND No DEATH THREATS kay? :D_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 12**_

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

Her hand laid loosely in my grasp. We didn't talk, there was no need. It was peaceful and quiet besides the soft chatting of other couples that past us. I smiled a little.

_If only this was real._

Mi Nyu glanced at me and smiled nervously.

_She still isn't comfortable around me._

I don't hate Tae-Kyung, I envy him. Not because he had Mi Nyu but because she is herself when she's with him.

_Maybe it's because he's bolder than me. All I do is watch from afar. _

"OPPA! COME BACK HERE!" It was Sang-Hee's voice. Mi Nyu jumped a bit, startled. I turned around and so did everyone within our proximity. "Let's go," I whispered.

"Ah yeah, Shin-Woo hyung," she nodded her head.

I took her to where my mother and Sang-Hee sat. Tae-Kyung was standing near the bench and as usual he was scowling.

"Shin-Woo, let's go somewhere to talk," my mother said, dragging me by the arm. When we were out of hearing range, her eyes became excited and almost childlike.

"You love her don't you?" she asked, her words seething with hope.

My heart pounded.

_I do but it's a one-sided love.._

I swallowed my brain's urge to say 'no' and repeated after my heart. "Yes."

She beamed. "Shin-Woo, as your mother, I know you the best. So I know that you really love her. And as you're probably aware, I am getting old," she sighed.

I didn't know where she was getting at. She's not usually the person who hesitates to speak their mind yet she's obviously doing it right now. I waited for her to get to the point.

"Son, you always know how much I wanted grandchildren. Everyday I have been worrying if I'll ever see you get married or if I will see your children grow up," she said mournfully, "I think it's time for you to settle down. She's perfect in every way. Don't loose her."

_I already have. _

It pained me to see the joy and happiness wash out of my mother. "I am not trying to force you, Shin-Woo. I am just advising you," she said.

I sighed.

_If I do it and Mi Nyu says no, then hopefully she'll understand that we're not ready for marriage. This is the only way that will hurt her less._

I nodded. "You're right Mother. I will ask her."

She beamed, the red rushed back into her face. "Really? How about tonight? Oh I can't wait!" she shouted excitedly.

_She wants me to do it tonight? _

I began to sweat and panic. I winced at the thought of how Mi Nyu will reject me.

_I doubt she'll go to an extreme and harshly say no. She would probably decline politely. But I wasn't sure how Tae-Kyung will react. Should I tell them? No. It will just add on to the embarrassment and give me unwanted attention. I might as well get over with it tonight. The sooner I do it, the better and the more time for me to stitch my heart back together._

I didn't reply, I just nodded. My mom did a little dance she always does when she's too excited to contain her merriment. In the middle of her jig, "Shin-Woo, I packed us lunch. It's in your trunk."

We strolled to my car and retrieve the items and walked back. She squealed when Mi Nyu was in sight. "Future daughter- in-law!"she shouted under her breathe.

I managed to force a laugh. "Come, come. We have a picnic to enjoy," she skipped towards them. I sat down next to Mi Nyu and started eating. My mom tilted her head towards the tub of tomatoes and nodded towards Mi Nyu. I stretched out my arm and took hold of one. "Mi Nyu," I whispered as I shakily dropped it in her mouth. She ate it awkwardly and shyly smiled.

I stared blankly at the grass, lost in my thoughts of how to propose. I didn't notice that everyone was finished eating until Sang-Hee asked Tae-Kyung to rent a small boat. Mi Nyu perked up, she seemed interested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you want to go Mi Nyu?" I asked gently.

She nodded eagerly and grinned and in reaction my heart pounded. I rented two boats, one for me and the other for Tae-Kyung. He bitterly climbed in the boat, refusing to help steer it. My poor yet blissful sister began pulling away from the shore. I helped Mi Nyu into the boat before I went in. It was one of those kinds of boats where we have to use our legs to move it. I smiled as I glanced over to Mi Nyu, who was struggling to peddle after a few minutes. "I'll do it Mi Nyu, just sit and enjoy the view," I said softly.

"Shin-Woo Hyung," she started to object.

"It's okay. I'll do it," I cut in.

She nodded her head and removed her legs off the pedals. When we were at the middle of the lake, I stopped. I could feel my mother's eyes burning a hole through our boat. "Mother is probably watching us, I saw carrying binoculars earlier," I joked.

Mi Nyu believed me and without another word she leaned her head on my shoulder. It seemed forced but I didn't care. I could pretend. I put my arms around her.

_Yes, it's good to pretend._

"Shin-Woo Hyung, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked, my chin on her head.

She laughed. "Stop it! It tickles."

I moved my head and laughed. "Sorry."

"Shin-Woo Hyung, can you tell me what happened on the double date with you and Oppa? Hyung-nim didn't tell me anything. He's hiding something," her eyes narrowed.

_Tae-Kyung didn't tell her anything?_

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked, expecting her to ask me about Tae-Kyung.

"Hyung-nim mentioned a problem. What was it?" she asked.

"Hmm. Oh you mean at the restaurant?"

She nodded her head in agreement but I could tell that she had no information at all about the situation. "Let's see.." I didn't want to tell her because it would be very uncomfortable for me but I couldn't stand not telling her. "I had to replace the..oranges for Mi Nam because they were ruined due to the intense heat...and I gave it to him on my way back. It was a success no one noticed. Not even Sang-Hee," I didn't tell her about Tae-Kyung touching Mi Nam's chest because I didn't want to worry her or embarrass Tae-Kyung even more.

She laughed. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. "Oppa is so funny! Did he give you a hard time Shin-Woo Hyung?" she asked.

"Not really. But he sure likes to make jokes at times he shouldn't be," I said, remembering the paper bag incident. "Did you have fun with Jeremy yesterday?"

She nodded. "Yes, Jeremy dressed like a monkey and walked through the entire mall with me."

"Was Go Mi Nam responsible?" I asked, incredulously that Jeremy was that daring.

She sighed. "Oppa also likes to cause trouble."

I laughed. "Shin-Woo Hyung, Hyung-nim and Sang-Hee are back on land. Should we go back?" she asked.

I looked around and saw that Tae-Kyung was indeed off the boat. I held in my disappointment. I wanted to spend more time with her. I sighed and started peddling back. I got off first and helped Mi Nyu out. In an attempt to have more time with Mi Nyu alone I asked, "Shall we keep on strolling then?"

"No, let's go home. Shin-Woo has something very important to do. Let's go out for dinner tonight, just the five of us again," my mom winked at me.

_No doubt she's telling me to go buy the ring right now._

The drive home was quiet. Tae-Kyung's bad mood clashed with my mother's blissfulness, thus canceled each other out and created a neutral atmosphere in the vehicle. I dropped them off. My mother slipped a thick roll of hundred dollar bills into my hands before getting out the car. I stared at her questioningly. She winked at me. "Get a nice one." She closed the door gently and walked away with Mi Nyu. I sighed.

_If only Mi Nyu could accept my proposal and forget Tae-Kyung. Then I would love-_

I caught myself and forced all of the impossible thoughts out of my head. I busied my brain by concentrating on driving. I skimmed through the city to find a suitable jeweler.

_I couldn't buy just any ring for her. It had to fit the wearer. _

I scolded myself under my breath for thinking such thoughts.

_She's not mine, Shin-Woo. So stop with the stupid foolish thoughts. But..then again..if she said yes..No. She wouldn't. But if she did..wouldn't that make her mine? _

A car honked behind me. I looked at the traffic lights. Green. The driver behind past me, still honking angrily. I stepped on the gas. It wasn't like me to zone out like this. I spotted a promising store.

"Welcome! How may I assist you?" the store clerk asked.

"I am looking for a engagement ring," I replied, looking at the rings in the glass cases. His two female employees were whispering and giggling.

"Don't you two have something to do in the back?" he hissed at them.

"What?" they asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Like maybe, working for once?"

The girls glared at him. "Fine." They trudged off to the other room.

The store clerk whipped around and grinned. "I am sorry. They can't stop gossiping. You said engagement rings? Here are the latest arrivals," he said, pointing to the glass box in front of him. I walked over.

_Which one would match Mi Nyu's innocence...and her shining smile..._

My eyes locked onto a sparkling white gold ring. "It's perfect," I muttered.

The clerk heard me. "You have good tastes, sir. That ring just arrived about a hour ago, no other store has it because it's suppose to be released next month. Our boss has connections with the company that made it," he smiled, "But sadly this is our only one."

I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Little diamonds circled the band, complementing the central, large diamond. It was cut in a way that it gleamed at any angle. "Is it size five?" I said asked, still staring at the radiating ring.

"Yes," he said.

"I'll take it then," I said confidently.

He gently took the ring out and delicately put it in a velvet box. "You're girlfriend is very lucky. Stores worldwide tried to get this ring before it came out but none succeed, except for ours," he said proudly, typing on the cash register.

_My girlfriend..._

I quickly paid for it with my money and returned to my car. I smiled before igniting the engine. I put the box on the dashboard and backed out of the lot.

_Why do I feel so wonderful all of the sudden? _

My phone rang. I quickly checked the I.D., it was my mother. I fumbled around with the bluetooth headset. "Hello?"

"Shin-Woo, where are you?" she asked.

"I am on my way home right now. Why? Do you want me to pick something up for you?"

"No. Did you buy it?" she whispered.

I laughed. "Yes, I bought it already."

"Where is it?"

"In front of me. On my dashboard."

"Did you come up with an idea on how you're going to propose? Like a speech?"

"No, not yet." I replied.

"Well then, to motivate you, I'll tell you something. Go Mi Nyu said she loves you."

My heart raced.

_It has to be a lie. It has to be._

"R-really?" I stammered.

"Good luck. See you in awhile. Bye," she said.

Before I knew it I was at home. With the car parked, engine off, and keys out, I sat there motionless and dazed, staring at the ring that laid before me.

_She couldn't have said that. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She doesn't love me. Why did she say that? It's only making it harder on me. And if she said no to my proposal after she told Mother that she loved me what sense does that make? No sense at all. Then again if she does love me..even a little..._

Sang-Hee knocked on my window. I faced her. "Oppa! What are you doing?"

I quickly hid the box in the glove box and opened the door. I locked the car with my keys. "Nothing, I was just resting. Is there something wrong?"

She sighed. "Mi Nyu is pretty upset and Tae-Kyung locked himself in his room."

My eyes widened. "Did they get in a fight?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Why? What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said glumly. "I was hanging out with Mi Nam," she added with a smile.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Probably on the rooftop mopping," she said.

I took off without another word. I reached the roof in a minute flat. "Mi Nyu?" I asked, searching for her.

"Shin-Woo Hyung," a soft voice said. I turned my head in the direction of the depressed voice. She was sitting in a corner and leaning on the railings.

"What's wrong?" I asked, warmly.

She held her head down. "I wronged Hyung-nim," she said sulkily.

"Hold your chin up or you're not the Mi Nyu I know," I comforted her.

_And love._

She held her head up and tried to smile. I smiled back and patted her hair. "What happened?" I asked, quietly.

She shook her head. It hurt a little.

_She doesn't want to tell me..are we not close anymore?_

I didn't want to force her to tell me so I let it go. "Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make you some nice, nerve-calming tea," I smiled tenderly.

She nodded her head and clumsily got on her feet. I walked behind her, prepared to catch her if she falls. She stumbled down the stairs and tripped once. I caught her and scolded her lightly to be more careful. While I brewed a pot of tea, Jeremy came in. "You! Come here!" Go Mi Nam shouted.

"AH! Wait! What? What did I do!" Jeremy cried.

Go Mi Nam charged at him. "JEREMY!"

Jeremy stood there with his hands covering his face. "OW! Ow! Ow!" he cried even before Go Mi Nam touched him.

"You will meet your death today!" declared Go Mi Nam.

Jeremy flinched as Go Mi Nam ran past him and into the living room. "Dude! C'mon! Let's play! I am so going to own you!" Mi Nam yelled, running back in with a controller in his hands.

Jeremy dropped his hands. "You want to kill me? Not in real life but in the virtual world? Right?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Duh. I am too young to spend twenty years in prison," Mi Nam replied.

"You're on, old man!" Jeremy shouted, running into the living room. Swords clashing and yelling ensued. Sang-Hee sighed thoughtfully while Mi Nyu eyed her questioningly. I poured myself and Mi Nyu a cup of tea. "Sang-Hee, would you like some as well?" I asked.

She shook her head and continued to look towards the room where the boys were playing. Mi Nyu didn't touch the tea, she just sat there still looking depressed.

_I have one girl that's lovestruck and one that looks looks like she has fallen out of love..what am I going to do?_

I drank the tea slowly and when I finished I started to wash the cup.

"Bam! Headshot! And Jeremy wins!" Jeremy whopped.

"What? How did you do that? You cheated! You have a special move manual under your shirt!" Go Mi Nam accused.

"Do not! You're just jealous because I have skills and you don't!" Jeremy cried.

"Oh yeah? Then why does your chest look like its popping out and squarish?" asked Go Mi Nam.

"I workout! These are my abs! My abs! Real men have abs, Mi Nam. Don't you dare make fun of my rock breaking abs!" Jeremy defended himself.

Jeremy ran into the kitchen and took something under his shirt and hid it behind the refrigerator. He put his fingers to his lips and walked away. Mi Nyu giggled while I sighed.

I sat down next to Mi Nyu and looked outside through the giant glass window. Everything was orange.

_The sun is about to set._

"Mi Nyu," Sang-Hee whispered, "what did Tae-Kyung Oppa do?"

Mi Nyu put her head down on the table. "Nothing. It was my fault," she said, her voice muffled by the table.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her head up. "Didn't I tell you to keep your head up?"

She nodded and shook off my hands. I tried not to take it to heart but I had to admit, that gesture hurt a little.

My mom came in, stretching and yawning. "My Mi Nyu and Shin-Woo are here. Where's Tae-Kyung, Sang-Hee?" Mother pleasantly asked.

"In his room," replied Sang-Hee.

"Well go get him. We're going to go to dinner now," my mother commanded.

"What about me?" Jeremy asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Us?" Go Mi Nam corrected, pushing Jeremy to the side.

"My personal chefs are coming over in a bit and they'll cook anything you want," Mother smiled.

Jeremy's jaw dropped. "A-anything I want?"

Mother nodded. "What should I eat first? Cookies? Ice cream? Pie? CAKE?" Jeremy returned to the living room, contemplating on his dinner. Go Mi Nam shrugged and walked behind Jeremy.

"Round two?" Mi Nam asked.

"Banana sundae? Blueberry muffins? Cinnamon buns? CHUROS? " Jeremy said.

"What? Oh never mind. I'll play by myself," Go Mi Nam muttered. Sang-Hee went upstairs to retrieve Tae-Kyung.

"Wait! I need to grab my purse," Mother said, leaving the kitchen as well.

"Let's go to the car first," I said. She nodded and stood up. I was worried that she might trip and fall so I wrapped my arms around her waist to secure her balance. Her body stiffened at my touch. "It's okay. I don't want you to fall. That's all," I said, hiding my pain.

We made it to the foot of the stairs. Mother was already there. "Shin-Woo, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied dropping my hands. Tae-Kyung came down the stairs, reluctance in every footstep. He glared at me momentarily before flickering his eyes at Mi Nyu and quickly looked away. I noticed that Mi Nyu was looking at the floor again.

With everyone assembled we got in the car. I didn't feel comfortable having Tae-Kyung sitting so close to Mi Nyu but I couldn't do anything. Mother would get car sick if she sat in the back. I kept glancing at the mirror to see if Mi Nyu is fine.

"Did you get it?" my mother asked, doubting that I bought a ring. I took my eyes off of Mi Nyu's reflection and nodded.

"Is it pretty?" she asked, still not convinced.

My eyes trained back on Mi Nyu. "Y-yes, Mother."

I heard Tae-Kyung snicker. Mi Nyu and I glanced at him. He was glaring at the window, not paying attention. Mi Nyu sighed silently and continued to look at him. It saddened me to think that I am always looking at Mi Nyu but Tae-Kyung is always in her eyes.

"Turn right Shin-Woo," Mother reminded me.

I turned the engine off.

_This is it. The place I am going to propose to her._

I went up to the room with them and when they sat down, I quickly excused myself. I got back into my car and drove to a florist store, but I didn't go in. Not yet. I needed to perfect my speech. I went through it in my mind, crossing out the lines I didn't like, inserting new phrases, and mixing up the words. Even with the finish product, I wasn't satisfied because the meaning itself in the speech seemed fabricated.

_You will always be mine...I couldn't say that..because you never were mine to keep._

I was frustrated with the lies in my proposal.

_I should just tell her my heart. Show her it. That way I wouldn't have to lie through my teeth in front of my mother. She can choose to accept it or not. She won't accept it. But..._

I tried to eliminate that stupid seed of hope growing in my heart.

_I need to prepare_ _to tell Mother the entire truth if..no, when Mi Nyu says no. _

I exhaled. I felt defeated.

_There's no other way. Mi Nyu told my mother that she 'loves' me and it wouldn't make any sense if she rejected me. I need to tell her the truth in the least painful way. _

I hit myself in the head.

_Why didn't I tell her the truth from the start? I am a fool._

In my head I went through different scenarios on how I should tell her and how I believe Mother would react to the news.

_I need to be straightforward. I need to be confident in myself._

With a nod I got out the car and entered the store. I bought the biggest and most beautiful bouquet of white roses they had.

_At least I should stay consistent till the very end._

I checked the time when I started the car.

_They should be done eating by now._

I parked in front of the restaurant and hesitantly opened the glove box. It fell open and revealed the tiny velvet box. I took it and put it in my pocket and grabbed the flowers with my other hand. I took a deep breathe and went into the building. I maintained my breathing pace in order to tame the nervousness that threatened to knock me down.

I stood before the door that separated me from Mi Nyu. The air in my lungs rushed out of me all of the sudden. It took be awhile to calm myself. I could hear the plates clanking in the room and Mother talking to Mi Nyu and Sang-Hee.

_Did Tae-Kyung leave? _

For a minute I felt relieved.

_It would be better if he is absent for this._

I opened the door and almost immediately felt Tae-Kyung cold glare at me. My eyes connected with his for a second before I broke it and focused on Mi Nyu.

_I have to do this. _

"Mi Nyu, I remember everything about you. I know by heart your favorite foods, your favorite hobbies, your favorite color. Even with my eyes closed, I can only see you. I hope you can take my sincerity into your heart and treasure it because I will cherish you no matter what. There will never be a moment that you will feel unappreciated when you're by my side," I said fervently.

_Kneel down, fool._

I obeyed my heart and knelled down in front of Mi Nyu. I removed the small box from my pocket and opened it to release it's brilliance to the room. "Will you marry me and stay by my side?" I asked seriously, with my head down.

_I don't care about this facade anymore. It seems real so why not go with the flow? I can deal with the pain of this later._

I looked up at her but her eyes weren't on me, they were fixed on Tae-Kyung.

_Danm it..._

My heart ached. She slowly turned back to face me. Her eyes were pink and teary.

_She's crying?_

I wanted to stand up and hug her and tell her it'll be okay. I wanted to tell Mother the truth. But before I could move, her lips parted and nodded her head once. "

* * *

_**...did I just type 'yes' :O! Nooooooo. and the drama will ensue D= **_

_**Lol, Shin-Woo lovers are probably jumping up and screaming. Don't get too crazy. :d**_

_**SO...ROFL. Jeremy knew Mi Nyu's...you know what size...while Shin-Woo on the other hand knew Mi Nyu's ring size. So what does Tae-Kyung know? Her heart size? XD**_

_**Note for Tae-Kyung followers: DON'T YOU DARE STOP READING :(! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_LOL. I love reading your comments. Whether is indirectly threatening me or directly aiming at Shin-Woo. XD So funny. =D_**

**_So..This chapter. I'd say it favors both Shin-Woo and Tae-Kyung (kind of). lol :p_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 13**_

_**Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

She nodded. "Yes." and my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and stamped on violently by spiked combat boots.

_She couldn't have said yes...am I just imagining this? _

"Mother, I can explain.." Shin-Woo began. He stopped and did a double take on her sudden, unexpected response.

I pinched myself to assure myself that this was all a dream and that I will come back to reality. Nothing happened, nothing changed. My stomach dropped to the lowest possible area in my body, maybe even further. Slowly I defrosted from my frozen state and managed to choke. "Yes?"

Shin-Woo gaped at me, not expecting that type of her response too. But he eyes shined while mine grew duller and duller. Mi Nyu avoided eye contact with me. "You said yes?" I spat out.

I was muddled and my head was foggy. I couldn't think right.

_I need to get out. I need air._

I sped out of the poisonous room and out to the cold air outside. "Tae-Kyung Oppa!" a voice called after me.

The voice kept calling me and calling me. It was beginning to get on my nerves. I wasn't in the mood to deal with such nuisance. I whipped around. "What?" I said in the coldest, meanest way ever.

Sang-Hee refused to be frightened. "Oppa! You can't just run away like this," she yelled as I started to walk away from her again.

"Watch me," I said, not caring if she heard it or not.

"You love her!" she shouted.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. "So why are you running away?" she said quieter.

_Why am I running away?_

I started to walk again. I could hear Sang-Hee's heels clopping on the cement behind me. "Oppa..." she said softly when she caught up with me.

"Leave me alone," I angrily muttered.

"But.."

"I said leave me alone!" I barked and picked up my stride.

She began to follow me again but stayed a few steps behind. We ended up in a little park, not that far from the restaurant but far enough that I could breathe.

_Why did you say yes? Do you not love me?_

I looked up at the sky.

_Of course I couldn't see a single thing._

I spotted a bench near a lamppost and sat down, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I could feel the tears coming but I held them down with sheer will.

_I can't cry. Not now. Not until I am sure of her feelings._

I felt Sang-Hee's presence next to me but she didn't speak for once. We sat in silence, waiting for me and my heart to calm down.

_**

* * *

Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

I heard her voice but not her words. My heart rejected the words that it didn't want to hear. "Mother, I can explain," I started to say but then my brain rejoiced.

_She said yes? To me? Shin-Woo?_

"Yes?" Tae-Kyung asked as baffled as I was.

I gawked at him, trying to find the answer to why she agreed. "You said yes?" he repeated, harsher.

Mi Nyu looked silently at the ground. Tae-Kyung quickly got up and exited the room. Sang-Hee snapped up and followed him. "Oppa!"

Her eyes followed Tae-Kyung, only to see him leave. She wanted to call out to him but she couldn't. I held her down. Even if my proposal was real, this relationship was fake and it needs to look real. She regained her posture and glanced at Mother, who was smiling brilliantly at us. "This day is going to go on my list of 'Best days of my life'!"

She stood up and walked over to us. She bent down and hugged us both. "You two make such a lovely couple." She glanced at the ring. "Wow! It beautiful! Isn't that right Mi Nyu?" she asked.

It saddened me that Mi Nyu didn't look at the ring once. "Ah, yeah, Mother," she said monotonously. How she said it, so dull and lifeless could have easily exposed our lies in plain view.

Thankfully my mother's eagle eyes and sharp instincts stepped down a couple notches. "Mi Nyu, it's okay for you to still be in shock but come out of it already! You're engaged! You should be happier than I am!"

Mi Nyu tried to sound happier but it still sounded hallow. "Ah, yeah, Mother."

My mother waved it off. "Shin-Woo, aren't you going to put the ring on for her?" my mother asked as if it would be the obvious thing to do.

I glanced at the ring that was cushioned in the box and then at Mi Nyu. I didn't want to force it upon her. She sucked in some air and clamped her lips together. She held her hand up slowly and laid it on mine. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked with my eyes.

She seemed to have gotten the message and nodded in response. I slid the ring onto her soft finger. It gleamed even more brightly as it rested on her. Mother's smile grew wider. "This is so wonderful!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

_This isn't real, Shin-Woo. Get a hold of yourself._

I couldn't help but smile. "Shin-Woo, let's go home and spread the news!" Mother shouted with joy. She was so happy at this moment that she was crying.

_I shouldn't have done this._

Mother held Mi Nyu as we walked to the car. I opened the door for both of them before getting in myself. "What about Tae-Kyung and Sang-Hee, Shin-Woo?" Mother asked, finally taking notice of their absence.

Mi Nyu winced slightly upon hearing Tae-Kyung name. "I'll call them right now."

_Tae-Kyung most likely will not pick up. _

I pressed the speed dial for Sang-Hee's number. It rang two times before she answered. "Oppa?" she asked, concerned.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Tae-Kyung Oppa isn't alright right now. We'll come home later." Sang-Hee said slowly.

"Okay, don't come home too late," I said, softly.

_I couldn't say anything more since Mother is here._

I hung up. "They said they'll be home later."

"Are they okay?" Mother asked, worried.

"Yes, they just wanted to spend some alone time together," I lied.

"So cute! It won't be long until they have their own wedding, huh?" she smiled.

I saw Mi Nyu's face drop.

I parked the car and Mother rushed inside the house, dragging Mi Nyu along. I sighed.

_Mother sure is impatient. _

_**

* * *

Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

A shrill noise broke the silence. Sang-Hee fumbled clumsily for her phone. She looked at the I.D before picking up even though I knew who was calling. "Oppa?" she asked, confirming my assumption.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. "Tae-Kyung Oppa isn't alright right now. We'll come home later," she said, glancing at me again.

I sneered.

_Of course I am not alright. The girl I love was taken away from me in an instant. How could I possible be okay with this? _

I stood up and started walking again. "Oppa!" Sang-Hee yelled.

I turned around. "Go home. I don't want you here," I glared at her.

She caught up, huffing. "No. I am not leaving without you."

"Yes you are," I said, determined.

"No I am not!" she shouted.

I walked away from the park and sprinted to stop the nearest taxi. "Wait!" she cried.

She was right behind me when a taxi pulled over. I cursed under my breath. I opened the door and got in but before I could slam the door shut she sat down beside me. I opened the other door and exited the car and ran off before she could react. "Tae-Kyung Oppa!" she screamed behind me.

I ran and I ran with no where to go in mind. I knew that I was only running to vent off my anger and sorrow.

_Stupid girl. _

I ran until I was tired and when I was tired, I ran until I was even more tired.

_Why did it happen? Why?_

I stopped in front of a convenient store. I was sweating and sticky but I didn't care anymore. I sat down on the curb and tilted my head up to the sky. A taxi stopped in front of me and Sang-Hee stepped out. She quickly paid the fare and the taxi drove off. "Oppa..."

I didn't have the energy to run anymore. "Leave me alone, Sang-Hee," I requested.

She went inside the store and came out with two ice cold water bottles. She handed me one. I thought about rejecting it but the throat felt like it was on fire. I took it and gulped it all down. I felt better. "Oppa, stop running away," she said, sitting down next to me.

I breathed through my mouth and avoided looking at her.

"Shin-Woo Oppa probably had a reason to do this. He didn't hurt you purposely because that's not how he is," Sang-Hee reasoned. "Let's go home and figure it out."

"No," I said, firmly.

"Oppa!" she complained.

I stood up. "Go away," I commanded her. It was beginning to get darker and I knew that pretty soon I wouldn't be able to see anything in the rural area. The summer house wasn't in the bright night life city. It is located at the edge of town. I pushed the unnecessary worries out of my head.

_Who cares if I don't come home tonight? She wouldn't. _

My heart furiously attacked the thought, denying the fact. I walked along the road slowly. Sang-Hee walked beside me, quietly now. We walked around and around for almost two hours before I felt better. I was still frowning when we stopped walking. I looked around and realized we were in a small children park. No one was there beside us since it was late at night. I sat down at the foot of the slide. Sang-Hee stood in front of me. "Oppa, you're tired. Let's go home."

"No," I replied weaker than before. I wanted to go home but agreeing now makes it feel like I lost.

She caught on to the weakness in my voice. "Oppa, Mi Nyu is probably worried sick about you. You shouldn't do this to her."

"Don't talk to me about what _I_ shouldn't do to _her._ She did something that she shouldn't have done to _me_," I said bitterly.

"Shin-Woo must have his own reasons to ask and she must have her own reasons to agree," Sang-Hee cried. "Now stop this stupid behavior of yours and let's go home and unravel the truth!"

"If I do, will you stop nagging me?" I yelled.

"Fine! Let's go then!" she shouted back.

She dragged me out of the park and waved a taxi down. "A taxi?" I asked, my pride hurt.

"Don't complain," she scolded.

I reluctantly got into the cab.

_Can this day get any worse?_

Sang-Hee told the driver the address to the house. I leaned my head back and pretended to sleep. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Thankfully the driver wasn't the type who enjoyed small talk with his customers. The drive was silent except for Sang-Hee's phone going off every thirty seconds, indicating she has received a text message.

"Sir, can you speed it up? We really have to get home fast," she said urgently.

"Can't young couples wait nowadays?" he mumbled.

The cab stopped and I rushed out. "Oppa! Wait!" Sang-Hee cried.

I spun around. "What is it now? You said you'd stop nagging me."

She smiled sheepishly. "I am kind of broke right now. Can you pay for the fare?"

I took out my wallet and tossed it at her. Without a second glance I walked into the house, aiming for my room without making contact with anyone. My goal was discontinued as Go Mi Nam greeted me.

"Tae-Kyung, come into the kitchen. Mother," he with uncertainly, "wants to celebrate the...engagement."

"No. I am tired," I said, trying to lower my aggravation.

_No one considers how I feel._

He didn't try to stop me. I closed the door behind me. I changed into my new, and clean clothes after taking a brief shower. I sat down in front of my desk with a white towel wrapped around my neck and waited for my hair to dry.

_**

* * *

Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

_Uhhhhh...I am sooo full._

Looking at the all the half-eaten food that spread in front of me made me feel like throwing up. "Jeremy," I moaned. "taste..this pie. It's amazing."

_Thanks to Jeremy, all we ate were sweets and more sweets._

Jeremy planted his face in the cake that laid in front of him. "No, Go Mi Nam. You taste this cake...it's even more amazing," he groaned.

"Eat up! I've baked more!" the overly excited chef walked in behind us. In his hands were two platter and on those two platters were a plate of hot, right out the oven cookies and ice cold milk.

_I...can't take this anymore. Everything is so sweet. So sweet I am going to puke rainbows and sugar for a week. _

Jeremy lifted his head up. "I see you love the cake! I'll bake you another one, young master," the chef chuckled.

Jeremy tried to smile with cream and cake crusts all over his face. "No thank-you. I have enough here."

The chef's smile disappeared. Anger and pain replaced it. He held his hand over his heart as if he was stopping the flow of blood after being stabbed multiple times. "You don't like...my cooking?" he asked, hurt.

Jeremy raised his hands up. "No! No! No! That's not what I meant. It's just that I am not hungry anymore. You made so much food. You're cooking is fantastic," he smiled nervously.

"You don't have to lie to me! I know I am failed chef!" he cried, dropping the platters on the table. _Clank. _He ran out of the dinning room with his hands covering his face.

"You idiot, Jeremy. Look what you did. You hurt the poor man's feelings," I said, slowly.

_I feel like my body is stuffed with sweets from head to toe._

The doorbell rang and I stood up to open the door but I immediately fell back into the chair.

_Stupid legs. Don't quit on me now!_

I stood up for minute so that my legs could withstand the new twenty pounds I put on today. But as soon as I lift my legs up to take the first step, I fell down again. I cursed. "Jeremy, get the door. My legs are being stupid."

He stood up slowly and fell down too. He groaned. "I can't.." he breathed.

I heard the door open. "Jeremy? Mi Nam?" Shin-Woo called.

"We're in the dining room!" I shouted.

Shin-Woo walked in. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, as he saw me and Jeremy sprawled on the tile floor.

"We're fat," I answered.

"Where's Chef Apollo?" Ms. Kang asked when she walked in. "Oh my. Why are you lying on the ground like that?"

"Madam! Welcome back! I really enjoyed baking for these young masters!" the chef came in sporting a huge grin.

"Chef Apollo, thank-you for coming all the way here for me," Ms. Kang smiled back.

"No problem! I'll always be in debt to you," he bowed. "I'll be leaving now."

"Yes, thank-you so much again!" she said.

He nodded and left the house after glaring at me and Jeremy evilly. "Thank God he's gone. I felt like he was fattening us so he can consume us later, like that one fairy tale. What was is? Snow white?" I said, trying to stand up again.

"That's Hansel and Grettle, dummy," Jeremy said, standing upright. "Mi Nyu, you're back," he grinned.

I glanced at Mi Nyu. She didn't look alright. "Are you okay, Mi Nyu?" I asked.

"She's more than okay! She's elated!" Ms. Kang cried.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

I looked at her and my eye caught something gleaming.

_A ring. A big, shiny ring on her finger. Stupid Tae-Kyung. Why'd he make her wear it. Wouldn't it be obvious Shin-Woo didn't buy it for her and then we'll all be caught and be forced to live on the streets?_

Ms. Kang took Mi Nyu's hand and showed us the shiny ring that rested on her finger. "She got engaged today! To Shin-Woo!"

"E-engaged? To Shin-Woo Hyung?" Jeremy stuttered.

_WHAT?_

"She's marrying Shin-Woo?" I repeated.

"Yes! Isn't this terrific! Such a wonderful day!" Ms. Kang grinned.

_She's going to get married to Shin-Woo? What happened to Tae-Kyung? _

Even though I thought that Shin-Woo is better than Tae-Kyung, it didn't seem right.

_Who does she really love? Shin-Woo or Tae-Kyung?_

I knew it was a stupid question. She must love Shin-Woo if she's considering marrying him. But why does she look so sad and lost? Jeremy gaped at me. "Could this be true?" his eyes asked me.

I searched for Tae-Kyung with my eyes but he wasn't here. "Where's Tae-Kyung?" I asked.

"He's with Sang-Hee on a private date," chirped Ms. Kang.

_I doubt it. He's probably pissed off somewhere now. Shin-Woo's proposal must have been a huge blow to his heart assuming he loves her. Would Sang-Hee be fine? His temper is pretty scary._

"Has Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang come home yet?" Ms. Kang asked.

"They're on their way back now," I replied. Jeremy was still frozen beside me.

The bell rang. "That must be them," I muttered. I made my way to the door and opened it. Coordinator Wang walked in followed by Manager Ma.

"Come on!" Coordinator Wang screeched. Manager Ma had his hands full of boxes and bags. The pile stacked up in front of his face.

"That looks kind of heavy," I said.

"It..is..Mi Nam...help..me," he requested.

_Helping him means holding heavy things and holding heavy things means walking to the coordinator's room and walking means moving and moving means stomach cramps which equals pain._

"What Jeremy? You called me?" I put my hands to ears. "Okay you brat. I am coming!"

I skipped away before Manager Ma could dump the clothes and what not on me. "Manager Ma? Coordinator Wang?" Ms. Kang asked, walking into the living room with Jeremy behind her.

"Oh, hello Ms. Kang. We went shopping today, sorry we're late returning." Coordinator Wang said with a grin.

She turned and faced Manager Ma. "You, drop them here and go bring in the rest," she ordered.

_There's more?_

"Nevermind that now, I have some wonderful news," Ms. Kang paused.

"What is it?" asked Coordinator Wang.

"Our Mi Nyu is going to be married!"

The boxes and bags dropped onto the floor simultaneously. "M-married? To who?" Manager Ma stammered.

"Shin-Woo of course! Who else?" Ms. Kang shouted, delighted.

Coordinator Wang slowly glanced at Manager Ma with her eyes wide open. "Married to S-Shin-Woo," she repeated.

They both turned to stare at Mi Nyu. She avoided their eyes.

_Something isn't right. I sense it._

"We will be throwing a celebration party tonight. Hurry and put your bags away," Ms. Kang urged.

"Mother, a party isn't necessary. We just ate," Shin-Woo objected.

"We're not going to eat. Just a little drinking to celebrate the most spectacular day," she smiled.

I started to pick the bags off the floor. "I'll take these. Can you clean up the table? I can't go in there without barfing," I asked Manager Ma.

"I'll help too!" Jeremy offered.

"Shin-Woo, you help too," I ordered.

_I need to talk to him._

He nodded and took some of the heavy looking bags. We went into Coordinator Wang's bedroom and dropped the stuff on the floor. "Shin-Woo, let me get this straight. You proposed to _my _sister in front of Tae-Kyung?"

He nodded. "How did he take it?" I asked.

"I am not sure. He rushed out of the room," he said without emotion.

"Is Sang-Hee okay?" I asked with worried eyes.

"I believe so. Tae-Kyung wouldn't hurt her," he replied.

"Shin-Woo Hyung..why did you do it when you know how much Tae-Kyung loves her?" Jeremy asked, with a broken heart.

"I...I..didn't know she would say..yes," he said slowly.

"What's your plan now?" I asked.

Before he could reply, Ms. Kang popped in. "Boys, what are you doing? You can discuss the bachelor party later. Shin-Woo, you fiancee is waiting for you! You're not going to keep her waiting are you?"

"No, Mother," he said. He left the room.

"Why did she agree?" I muttered.

"Does she love him?" Jeremy asked under his breathe.

_Were we wrong the whole time about who she cared about more?_

"Let's go," I slapped Jeremy on the back.

All the sugar and sweets were removed and the table was cleared off. Bottles and bottles of beer and wine cluttered the enormous dining table now. "Ms. Kang, are you planning to reduce our conscience mind to oblivion tonight?"

She laughed whole wholeheartedly. "If you want. Mi Nam, call me Mother from now on," she grinned.

"Uh, sure, Mother," I said awkwardly. I sat down across from Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu with Jeremy sitting next to me. Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang sat together next to Jeremy.

Mother began pouring Mi Nyu's cup. "Shouldn't we wait until Tae-Kyung and Sang-Hee come home?" Shin-Woo asked hesitantly.

"No, they won't be back anytime soon. Oh how I envy young couples these days," she sighed. "Shin-Woo, guess what?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've been planning your wedding since I found out you had a girlfriend!" she announced.

Shin-Woo's eyes widened. "You've been planning a wedding for me for six months?"

"Almost seven months! Yes! Isn't this great? You and Mi Nyu can get married in two weeks after we order the food and invite guests! I've already picked out your tuxedo and Mi Nyu's wedding dress! Oh! And I already ordered beautiful tuxedos for the rest of the boys and Manager Ma. Coordinator Wang, I bought you a dress as well," she beamed.

Everyone at the table exchanged glances. "In two weeks?" I repeated.

"Yes!" she joyfully shouted.

Mi Nyu was shocked and terrified but she kept her emotions in check.

"Isn't this wonderful, Mi Nyu? You will officially be my daughter-in-law! Not that I don't already consider you my daughter all ready," she asked.

Mi Nyu nodded and held her glass of beer to her lips and drank it slowly. I drank my alcohol cautiously as I watched Mi Nyu drink cup after cup. Mother kept on refilling it the second she drowned it down. Shin-Woo suggested multiple times for her to stop refilling it but Mother simply waved her hand. "It's a happy day for her. Don't ruin it,"

I got my phone out and texted Sang-Hee underneath the table.

**-Where are you?**

**-I am on my way home right now. Why?**

**-You better hurry. My sister is getting pretty drunk.**

**-Why? Why don't you stop her from drinking?**

**-Your mom wanted to throw a celebration for the engagement and she's making Mi Nyu drink. Shin-Woo tried to stop her but she's not listening to him.**

**-Okay. Okay. I'll be home in five minutes.**

Mi Nyu's eyes starting sagging. She hick-upped and fell back on her chair, smiling up at the ceiling.

_Oh this is bad. This is real bad. Where are you Sang-Hee?_

I heard the door open. I rushed off my chair and was confronted by Tae-Kyung's glare.

_He's still pissed. Gotta be careful with my words._

"Tae-Kyung, come into the kitchen. Mother," I flinched, "wants to celebrate the...engagement."

_Of course I'd mess up immediately._

"No. I am tired," he said rigidly.

I didn't try to argue with him, especially when he's in this state of mind. It's not the right time to end up in a wheelchair. Sang-Hee ran through the door. "Quickly!" I yelled. I grabbed her hand and ran to the dining room.

Ms. Kang looked up and spotted our hands intertwined. I released her hand and scratched my hand with the other. "Sang-Hee is back, Mother," I announced.

Mi Nyu was about to empty her 40th cup of beer when Sang-Hee intervened. "Mi Nyu!" she scolded, "You're drinking all of the good stuff! Go drink water." She eyed me and tipped her head to the refrigerator.

I grabbed a bottle and opened it for Mi Nyu. Her movements were slow and more uncoordinated than usual.

"I think she has enough for today," I said, bravely. Mi Nyu giggled uncontrollably and muttered incomprehensible words.

Ms. Kang sighed and agreed. "Shin-Woo help her to her room."

"I'll help too. She's not that light," I laughed. I grabbed one of her shoulder and Shin-Woo lifted her other.

Coordinator Wang yawned and wished everyone a good night before dragging Manager Ma with her.

"You still need to unpack. Do it before you sleep," she commanded.

"But I am tired!" Manager Ma complained.

She smacked him in the head. "No. You're not. Do it."

"Jeremy can you help me clean up?" Ms. Kang asked.

"Yes," he replied, gathering up the bottles.

Mi Nyu's feet were rendered useless due to the alcohol. I gave up on trying to make her walk. "I can handle her, Mi Nam. You can go to bed," he said quietly.

But before I could object, he picked her up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her upstairs and into her room where he tucked her in.

_They're going to get married. Am I suppose to feel happy?_

I washed up and went to sleep.

_**

* * *

Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

I woke up at the sound of a door creaking as it opened. It wasn't mine. I peeked out of my room and saw Mi Nyu walking to the roof. It was almost two in morning. An hour after I tucked her in. I followed her silently to see why she was going to the rooftop. The night was still, no breeze blew by. It was not only quiet but dark as well. I lost Mi Nyu in the darkness. I heard quiet sobbing and tears dropping silently on the ground. I turned on the lights. Even though it was dim I saw Mi Nyu's shadow, hugging her. I approached her. "Mi Nyu..."

She looked up at me with tears flowing relentlessly from her eyes. She was hunched over, hugging her knees. "Hyung-nim," she cried. "How can you see?"

I was confused.

_Does she not recognized me?_

I sat down next to her. "It's okay Mi Nyu. It's okay," I comforted her.

"Hyung-nim, I am so sorry," she apologized.

_She must be drunk still._

I patted her hair softly. "I am the one who should apologize for doing this to you."

"I am so sorry Hyung-nim, I did not mean to hurt you like this," she sobbed.

_Maybe she can tell me the reason she agreed to marry me._

My heart felt like stone. I was certain that I didn't want to her it but I have to.

"Why did you do it, Mi Nyu?" I whispered.

"I am so sorry," she repeated over and over.

I patted her back. "It's okay. Tell me why you said yes."

"I am sorry. Please do not be angry," she whimpered.

"I am not angry," I said.

"You're lying. I know you're angry. I do not deserve to be forgiven. If you forgive me this fast, I cannot bear it. Hyung-nim, please do your worst to me, that is all I deserve right now," she begged.

My heart cracked into two.

_Being engaged to me hurts her this much? She doesn't love me. She never will._ _There will never be a spot in her heart for me even if it's miniscule. _

"Don't cry, Mi Nyu. Please, I beg you. For when you cry, my mind goes blank. I don't know what to do," I wiped the tears off her face.

"Hyung-nim, why are you not angry with me?" she asked with more tears.

"Should I be angry?" I teased as I wiped the fresh tears.

She stared at me with her drunk eyes. "I am sorry."

I laughed a little. "It's fine. I forgive you." I gently pushed her head on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

"Tell me why. Why you said yes," I said.

"I did it for you, Hyung-nim. I know how much the band means to you. I do not want it to fall apart because of me. Please forgive me," she whispered softly.

"Silly girl," I murmured.

It was all I could say. My heart was ripped into pieces, stepped on, and thrown away mercilessly. Her words salted my seed of hope. I watched it become wrinkled and shrivel up in its pitiful state.

"I love you," she said louder before she slipped into unconsciousness.

_**

* * *

Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I cursed silently as tripped a little from walking up the stairs in the dim lighted house.

_I should buy a mini fridge for my room. Walking blindly in an unfamiliar house is dangerous._

I spotted a petite figure walking, or should I say, stumbling, to the door that opens to the rooftop.

_What is she doing now?_

My eyes flickered to another movement close behind her. I squinted and made out the figure. It was Shin-Woo. I nonchalantly went back to my room.

_Should I have followed them? _

I started pacing around my room again before making the decision to take a peek. I stepped out into the dark and potentially hazardous hallway. I kept my wall to act like a guide. I opened the door slowly so that it wouldn't make a sound. The lights were dim, but it was enough for me to see. Shin-Woo held Mi Nyu in his arms. My face immediately pulls into a frown.

I strained my ears to catch some of their words but they spoke so softly I couldn't hear a thing. Shin-Woo arms tightened around her. He hid his face in Mi Nyu's hair and for awhile they were quiet.

"I love you," I heard Mi Nyu tell him.

I felt the blood rush out of my face.

_She confirmed the question I wanted to ask her._

I walked back to my room in a daze, not caring if I tripped and fell. I managed to find my bed in the darkness and sat down. I was scratched and bruised, even worse, my heart disappeared from my chest.

_That's the first time I heard her say those words...and they weren't meant for me..._

**

* * *

Okay. I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't, make a funny comment! ^_^ **

**Now. For the bad news..sorry if you're already upset =\**

**School is about to start for me and I am crazy busy before and after school starts so this may be the last update in awhile. I'll try to squeeze in a chapter before school starts but I can't guarantee that. I am so sorry! :(! **

**Remember. I heart you guys :) although it may not be enough to ensure my survival...lol **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Phew! It's been awhile. Sorry! It's been a hectic week for me and it's going to get even more crazy after labor day. :s But anyways, I managed to find time to sit and type, thus this update. I am not sure in the future..but I WILL try. _**

**_Oh and another announcement. I've been getting quite a few anonymous reviews lately and I am not sure if it's just one person reviewing and changing the user to review again...o.O orrrr if it's actually one person per user. But in the future I hope that all of you anonymous reviewers to stick with the same user (so I don't get confused) or make an account so I can reply to you :). _**

_**And last but definitely not least. I want to thank-you for all the support even though I haven't updated. Lol. I really felt guilty making you guys wait. **_

_**So I am done talking. Please enjoy.**_

_**IGNORE THAT CHAPTER 15 EMAIL. Lol. Sorry. I am kind of out it right now.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Shin-Woo's Point of View**

_Her words weren't for me. They were for Tae-Kyung._

My heart crumbled.

_She only agreed to marry me for Tae-Kyung's sake. She never loved me. Why did I push her this far?_

I held her in my arms. She was sleeping.

_Even when you're drunk, you only see Tae-Kyung. _

I sighed sadly and picked her up.

_Can't leave her here. _

I left her sleeping in her bed. I closed her door softly and turned around to go into mine. Without thinking my eyes flickered to Tae-Kyung's closed door.

_If only you knew how important you are to her. _

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Dawn came slowly. I haven't slept a wink. I didn't move. I felt nothing. Tears refused to shed. I am a hopeless fool. Doors opened but no one spoke, there was no noise. I decided to go out and get a bottle of water. I opened my door and stepped out. At the same time, Mi Nyu opened her door. She was startled. "H-Hyung-nim," she said.

Her eyes were red and tired.

_Probably stayed up all night hugging Shin-Woo._

I scowled and walked past her. "Hyung-nim," she called after me.

I ignored her as I made my way to the kitchen. Jeremy and Go Mi Nam were sitting at the table. They stared at me when I walked in, but I ignored them as well. I took a bottle and went back up to my room without a word. I angrily drank my water.

_After everything that happened yesterday, all she can say is 'Hyung-nim'? How stupid._

An ear-splitting awoken me from my light slumber, followed by two voices screaming. "Mi Nyu! Mi Nyu! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" their voices muffled.

Without a second thought, I ran downstairs. In the midst of confusion and worry, they all noticed me. Mi Nam was holding his sister's hand gently while Jeremy stood there with a panicked expression. Shards of broken porcelain and glass scattered the floor. "What happened?" I asked, frantically. I eyed Mi Nyu's hand. It was swollen and bright red.

I didn't wait to hear them answer. I took Mi Nyu quickly and held her hand in the sink, running cold water down on it. "How can you be so careless and stupid?" I mumbled. She stayed quiet, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Mi Nam, go grab the medicine box. Jeremy, go put some ice in a bag," I ordered them while carefully drying her hand. They nodded and scattered to retrieve the items.

_Why did I act so impulsively? _

They came back and shoved the items in front of my face, still looking concerned. "She's not going to die, it's just a minor burn," I glared at them.

"Hyung! Hurry and heal Mi Nyu!" Jeremy cried.

I forced her to sit down on a chair. "Put the ice bag on her hand for five minutes and after, bandage it up," I said with a scowl. I walked out the room.

"Hyung-nim! Wait!" she called after me.

I went outside and immediately the sun shined on my face. I glared at the sky.

_Stupid girl. Making me rush to her side without thinking it through._

"Hyung-nim!" she called from behind me as I approached the swing in the front yard. She ran to me clumsily.

"What do you want?" I angrily asked.

"Hyung-nim, I can explain. Please listen to me," she begged me with her brown eyes.

"I don't want to hear it," I grumbled.

_Because I've heard enough._

"Hyung-nim, I-"

I cut her off shortly. "I don't care what you do anymore, Mi Nyu. Do whatever you like." I gave her a sarcastic smile and turned around around so she wouldn't see my pained eyes.

"Hyung-nim," she whispered. Her hands grabbed my shoulder. I shrugged them off. "Hyung-nim, I am sorry to have caused you pain, but I love-"

"I know already. I know that you love him," I cut her off again. "You can go marry him. I don't care."

"Hyung-nim! It's not like that!" she raised her voice.

"Oh, it isn't? Then what is it like? To fool me into thinking you loved me but then going off and marrying another man? What is like, Mi Nyu?" I yelled back reflexively.

"You know it's not like that, Hyung-nim!" she shouted.

"No, Mi Nyu. No, I don't know! And I don't care enough to find out!" I exclaimed.

I turned away from her and started to walk away. She grabbed my hand. "Hyung-nim, wait! Just let me explain," she pleaded.

I shook her hand off from mine. "I don't need an explanation! As far as I can tell, we're over. We were through through the second you say 'yes' to him. We're done," I barked.

She fell down on her knees, my heart ached. I pried my eyes off of her and marched away. I pushed aside Jeremy and Go Mi Nam, who were just about to come outside. I went into my room and slammed the door shut.

_She didn't even get up and try to stop me.._

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

My idiot sister ran after Tae-Kyung even though her hand was burned. Jeremy called after her as she rushed outside. I held him back. "Let them talk about the marriage thing first," I said.

Jeremy looked at me as if I was crazy. "But Hyung is very irritated," he lowered his voice, "...she might not survive."

_He has a point there._

"They'll be right outside anyways. So if we hear yelling then we can intervene quickly," I said in an uncertain voice.

He held up the ice bag. "What about her wound?" Jeremy asked, concerned.

"We'll treat it after. But do you think Tae-Kyung will allow the marriage to go on?" I questioned.

"If Hyung is this mad, I don't think he approves," Jeremy sad softly.

"Well, no duh, I am asking will he move on and let her marry Shin-Woo?"

"Mi Nyu is his first love, I don't think he'll get over her before the wedding."

Although I didn't care much about Tae-Kyung, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Aish, why did Shin-Woo have to do this? And to have the wedding in two weeks? This is so cruel to Tae-Kyung," I said.

"Mi Nyu didn't have to say yes. I wonder why she did," he contemplated.

Suddenly we hear Tae-Kyung's voice erupt even when we're in the kitchen and he's outside. "I don't need an explanation! As far as I can tell, we're over. We were through through the second you say 'yes' to him. We're done."

"Let's go," I urged.

We ran towards the door. Tae-Kyung yanked the door opened before we could. He pushed both of us out of the way and stormed off to his room. We flinched as we heard his door slam. We spotted Mi Nyu on her knees and covering her mouth with her hand. "Mi Nyu!" Jeremy shouted.

"Mi Nyu, are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand lightly on her shoulder.

_How stupid of me to let her talk to him alone. _

The pity I felt for him was replaced with anger.

"That jerk! I am going to kill him!" I kicked the ground.

"Mi Nam, shut up and help me bring her in. We still need to wrap her hand," Jeremy said calmly.

I took a few breathes and helped Jeremy move her. Tears were flowing out from her eyes nonstop.

"Mi Nyu, please stop crying! We're running out of tissues," Jeremy pleaded.

She sobbed. "I-I...am...sorry."

After her hand was cleaned and bandaged, I dragged Jeremy into a different room. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"We have to talk to Tae-Kyung and Mi Nyu, now," I whispered.

"Okay, fine. You talk to Tae-Kyung and I'll go chat with Mi Nyu," he said.

"Sorry but I don't want to my funeral on the same day as Mi Nyu's wedding," I objected. "Plus you know Tae-Kyung better than I do. You'll survive."

Jeremy pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah, life isn't fair," I said.

"Wait. Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to talk to Mi Nyu," said Jeremy.

"This is pointless. I've been the rock, paper, scissors champion for years. I've never lost and I am not planning to lose to you," I folded my arms.

"Bring it!" he declared.

We got into battle position, "Rock. Paper. Scissors!" we shouted at the same time.

I stuck a fist out while Jeremy had his palm facing up. "What! Unbelievable! Two out of three?" I suggested.

"No, I'd still win. I am going to talk to Mi Nyu now," he smiled and left.

I gulped.

_He wouldn't go that far as to kill me right?_

Before I could knock on his door, he opened it. He was surprised to see me standing in front of him. "Where are you going?" I asked as I eyed his clothes. He looked like he was prepared to go somewhere.

"I don't have to answer to you," he scowled.

"Wait, let's have a talk," I insisted.

"Talk to yourself," he muttered, pushing be out of his way.

I grabbed his elbow. "Seriously, we need to talk," I frowned.

"Tch," he shook my hand off and walked away.

I ran up to him. "Let's go get some beer in our system then we'll talk."

"Go Mi Nam," he stared intently into my eyes, "who do you think you are?"

I returned the gaze. "I am Mi Nyu's brother."

He looked away. "She's nothing to me now," he said in a detached voice.

My eyes narrowed. "Liar. Come on, I know a place."

He rolled his eyes and walked ahead of me.

Jeremy and Mi Nyu were no where in sight. Tae-Kyung took notice of their absence as well. "Where did Sang-Hee go?" he roughly said.

I knew he was really asking about Shin-Woo and used Sang-Hee as a cover up. "Shin-Woo and Mother are ordering the food for the wedding and Sang-Hee wanted to go along because she wanted to learn the basics so she could plan her wedding with you better," I said bitterly.

He scoffed. "Tch. What wedding?" he muttered.

We arrived at the bar in the late afternoon. He got out of my car and looked around with a scowl. "This is the place?" he mocked.

"Don't hate," I mumbled as I got out too.

We took a seat at the back of the bar. The lights were off except for the stage lights. A girl was singing a sad love song. I ordered the drinks for both of us. We didn't talk until we had a few. He kept his bored eyes on the singer the whole time. "Tae-Kyung," breaking the silence, "you're really going to accept this?"

He looked straight ahead. "I told you, she's nothing to me," he said in an empty voice.

I got angry pretty quick. "Don't bullshit me, Tae-Kyung."

He looked at me with cold eyes. "Why do you care about _my _love life."

"If it has something to do with my sister, of course I would care," I replied fiercely.

He drank took a shot and set it down on the table with force. "I thought you were rooting for Shin-Woo. So why are you trying to consult me?"

"I am not doing this for you, stupid. I am just really pissed at how you treated my sister earlier," I glared at him.

"Tch. Have you noticed how unfair she is to me?" he mumbled and took another shot.

"Tae-Kyung, I am going to ask you for the last time and when I say it's the last time, I really mean it's the last time. Are you going to give up on her?"

He kept his heartless eyes ahead. "I am nothing to her," he mumbled. He took two shots at the same time and set it down.

He turned to face me. "You're not drinking?"

"No, I have to drive your drunk ass home," I said coldly.

_Stupid fool. You're letting her go just like that?_

"Well you have two weeks before the marriage to get her back," I said.

He didn't flinch. Instead he stiffened and drank more. "Don't want to," he whispered.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

_I finally realized that I am not her perfect love. Shin-Woo is. It's time to let her find her own happiness even if I suffer. I am nothing to her. I was just a person who she used to pass the time with. Now that she has found her perfect match made in heaven, I can leave. But will I leave?_

The beer was able to numb my pained mind. I drunkenly stared at Mi Nam. He was annoyed. I saw his mouth moving but the words he said were incomprehensible.

_I am nothing to her. I am nothing to her. I am nothing, nothing, nothing._

I faintly felt Mi Nam hand grabbing me by the elbow. "..is...nough...you're...runk," I managed to hear.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

_Oh shit. It's almost midnight. How long have we been here? Six hours? _

I dozed off after awhile.

_And he's still drinking?_

I grabbed his arm. "That's is enough, Tae-Kyung. You're too danm drunk."

I threw him in the car and started the car. He mumbled some random words. "Why did you drink so much you idiot?" I scolded him.

He laughed. "Nothing."

_Wow. He's insane._

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

_Ha! That Go Mi Nam thinks he can beat me at a child's game. _

Mi Nyu had her head down on the table. I grabbed a napkin and gently wiped her tears. "Mi Nyu, let's go somewhere fun!" I whispered in an excited voice.

"Jeremy, Hyung-nim is upset," she said.

"He always is. It's not your fault. Let's go?" I urged.

She thought about it and nodded. I grinned. I took her arm and dragged her outside. "We should go to an amusement park!"

"You don't have a car Jeremy," she said gloomily.

"We don't need it. The bus will do," I cheered, counteracting her depression.

We took a bus that stopped at the amusement park. It was crowded, there wasn't a place to sit so we were forced to stand. Mi Nyu kept losing balance when the bus started moving. I was holding the last handle on the bus. "Mi Nyu, grab onto my arm," I offered her.

She held the arm that was holding the bar tightly.

_I don' t think it's the right time to ask her about the marriage...or should I even ask her about it? _

I glanced down at her. She was still lamenting and apathetic.

_I guess it's best not to mention it to her for now. I will make it my top priority to cheer her up! Even if it's a little._

The bus stopped at our destination and Mi Nyu didn't notice. "It's time for us to get off, Go Mi Nyu."

She let go of my arm and we got off. Cheers of excitement from little children surrounded us. We heard the roar of the distant roller coasters. "Wait here, I am going to buy us tickets!" I grinned widely.

She despondently sat down on an empty bench. I looked at her again before rushing off to buy a ticket.

_I've never seen her so bummed before. I must make her happy._

I bought the tickets and ran back to her. She was still sitting in the same exact position when I left. I wore a smile. "I got the tickets."

She didn't look up. I tapped on her shoulder. "Go Mi Nyu..."

She jumped a little. "Huh?"

"I said I got the tickets," I repeated.

"Oh. Okay, Jeremy," she smiled a little. It seemed forced.

"Which one do you want to go on first?" I asked her, looking at the complicated theme park map.

"I don't know, Jeremy. Anyone is fine with me," she said.

"Okay. Let's go to the scary ones first," I declared.

"Oh, man. No wonder they called it The Murderer! That ride was super crazy. It almost killed me!" a kid said to his friend.

"I know! I think I died like seven times on that thing!" his friend added.

"Ooh, let's go on The Murderer, Mi Nyu!" I said.

She nodded.

_I am bound to get some a reaction if we go on it. I am sick of seeing her sad and emotionless looks._

As we got closer to boarding the coaster, I felt edgy. "I am nervous! Aren't you?"

"Mhmm. I am too," she said with another unwilling smile.

It started going up the railings and I could feel the tension rising. The first drop was huge. I screamed and took notice that Mi Nyu was screaming too. I smiled and screamed more. At last and final drop of The Murderer made me laugh crazily and Mi Nyu joined in. We were still laughing as we got off. "That was too fun!" I wiped my tears.

"Yes, it was," she agreed.

We looked at the photo they took while we were on the ride. "Jeremy, you look like a fish," she laughed and proceeded to imitate one.

"You look like a bear! Look at your teeth! They're screaming 'Rawr!' it's so frightening!" I teased. "Shall we buy it?" I asked smiling.

She nodded and laughed. "Yes, that would be funny to show to Shin-Woo Hyung."

My smile dropped a little. "Ah, yeah. Shin-Woo Hyung. It would be funny."

_Does she really care about him more than Tae-Kyung Hyung?_ _Ah whatever. It's not my goal to find out._

"Mi Nyu! Let's try some of the cotton candy they have here!" I bought a strawberry flavored one for her and a blueberry one for me.

We ate them happily and picked out the next ride. The day ended too fast and we were too tired to laugh. We took the next bus home but this time we had seats. "Jeremy, thank-you for making me feel better today," she said.

"You're welcome," I whispered. "Mi Nyu, if there's ever a problem or something that upsets you, you know who to look for."

She glanced at me and I pointed at myself and smiled. She nodded and didn't say anything else.

"Mi Nyu, it doesn't matter to me who you choose, whether it's Shin-Woo Hyung or Tae-Kyung Hyung, I'll support you as long as either one of them can make you happy," I added.

Her eyes started to water. "Thank-you Jeremy."

I pouted. "Mi Nyu, you know how much I hate crying."

She laughed half halfheartedly and wiped her tears. "I am sorry."

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"How come no one is home? Where are you guys?" Shin-Woo asked.

"Oh..I am with Mi Nyu. We will be returning shortly. I don't know where Hyung and Mi Nam is," I replied.

"Where did you take her?" he asked.

"We went to the amusement park," I answered.

"Why?"

"She was sad so I thought it would cheer her up a bit."

"And how did that turn out?"

I smiled. "It worked."

"That's good. Are you taking the bus home?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I am going to pick you up at the bus stop so you don't have to walk home."

I glanced at Mi Nyu. She was sleeping soundly next to me. "Okay." I hung up.

_Mi Nam and Hyung aren't back home yet? _

I checked my watch. It was almost eleven.

_What on Earth are they doing?_

We descended from the bus and sure enough Shin-Woo was out there waiting for us. He was leaning on his car with his hands folded. He smiled and walked up to us as I helped the struggling Mi Nyu off the bus. "Shin-Woo Hyung," Mi Nyu said, surprised.

"You must be tired. Let's go home," he said, tilting his head to his car. He took Mi Nyu's other hand and helped her. She sat in the front seat while I took a seat in the back.

"Have you waited long Shin-Woo Hyung?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied coolly.

"Is Mi Nam and Hyung home yet?" I asked, concerned.

"No, I tried calling but no one picked up," he said. "When we get home, go to sleep immediately."

"Why?"

"We all need to test out the tuxedos that my mother bought and Mi Nyu has to try on her wedding dress," he grinned.

_They really are going to get married._

I couldn't see Mi Nyu's face since she was staring outside the the window but it looked like she had a determined expression.

_Poor Hyung..._

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

From the corner of my eyes I saw Tae-Kyung heaving. "Ah, shit. You better not barf in my car," I muttered. I made an abrupt turn and parked at the side of the road. I got out quickly and dragged the wasted fool out of my car.

"Throw up out here," I ordered.

He clung onto the railings and threw up.

_Sucks to be the guy below._

When he was done, he slumped down. "Mi Nam...I am going...to make her...happy," he said. He passed out.

_Does that mean he's going to fight for her?_

I kicked him a little. "Ya, get up," I commanded.

He groaned and rolled over. "Ya! I said get in the car," I repeated.

He stopped moving. I sighed and lifted him back in. I arrived at the house. He was still out. I cursed. "Tae-Kyung, wake up," I shook him.

He grunted. "Noth...ing."

I took him out and wrapped one of his arms around my neck. "You're so stupid. Why did you have to drink so much?"

I rang the door bell and Shin-Woo opened the door. His eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"He got his ass drunk. It was partly my fault for not stopping him. Hey, help me move him to his room will ya?" I asked.

Shin-Woo carried his other side and together we managed to take him upstairs to his room. Mi Nyu appeared. "Hyung-nim!" she cried.

I stopped her from going to his bed. "Stop it, Mi Nyu."

"Oppa...what happened?" she asked, truly concerned about his welfare.

"It's nothing to stress about. He's just drunk. He'll have one hell of a hang over tomorrow. Just let him rest," I said calmly.

"Mi Nyu, Why are you still awake? You have to get some sleep or you'll get bags under your eyes on your wedding day and we wouldn't want that," said Shin-Woo.

She nodded and stole another glance at the sleeping Tae-Kyung before leaving.

I waited for her to close her door before turning around and grabbing Shin-Woo by the arm. "Look, if she really does love you, then fine, have the wedding. But I don't like it when you force her to do things when she doesn't want to."

"She said 'yes' to me. Doesn't that prove anything? And Tae-Kyung looked like he finally accepted the fact," he calmly said.

"Does that LOOK like he agreed?" I pointed my finger at the drunk.

"Either way he has to accept it. Life isn't fair," he said, his eyes hardened.

"Shin-Woo..."

"I am going to get some sleep now. Big day tomorrow." he said, leaving the room. "You should too. We need to wake up early to try on tuxes that Mother prepared.

* * *

_**Alright. I know what you guys are going to say now. "Why did you make Shin-Woo an asshole this chapter?" WELL, because his behavior will be explained in the near future. And I know how much you guys hate Ms. Kang and Shin-Woo but believe me. I think I can make you like (if not love) ALL the characters by the end of my story. If you still hate one, then FML. xD**_

_**REVIEW/ COMMENT/ SUBSCRIBE!**_

_**Ps. I don't know where some of you got the idea that I am giving up on the story. O_O Rest assured I am not planning on quiting. ( I don't like leaving things unfinished). But it'll take me awhile to update...so be patient. I beg of you. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Drop your pitchforks and fire torches! I finally updated. Again I am sincerely sorry for taking foreeeevvverrr. It's just that school is overwhelming right now. But somehow I manage to update. So enjoy this chapter...I don't think I'll be updating soon..again..sorry._**

**_THANK-YOU for supporting me and waiting! I really appreciate you :)_**

_**EDIT!: I forgot to mention that I added A LOT of hints for the upcoming chapters or so. If you have a a keen eye, put it to use here! If you spot one..or all of them, you can totally Message me MESSAGE ME. NOTE I did not say review! (Don't want it to be spoiled to those who aren't looking for them) and I'll tell you if it is indeed a clue. :D! happy findings!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I blinked my eyes. My head felt as if someone had plunged a stake into it. I slowly sat up and all my blood rushed up into my skull, leaving me dizzy. I shook my head and rubbed the side of my head. I couldn't recall what had happened last night except for my careless mistake of going to the bar with Go Mi Nam. I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I am in my room at Shin-Woo's house. Something besides me caught my eyes, a cup and a glass pitcher sat on my desk. I leaned over and examined it. There was a piece of white paper under the cup. I picked the glass filled halfway with foreign liquid and sniffed it. It smelled sweet. My heart fluttered.

_Could it be her who made this for me?_

I reached for the paper and anxiously unfolded it.

_Tae-Kyung,_

_I heard you got drunk last night. It's not like you. Anyways this is honey tea. Drink it right away after you read this, you'll feel better. Come downstairs after. We have to try on clothes for Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu's wedding soon._

_Love with all my heart, _

_Sang-Hee. ^_^_

I scowled distastefully at the tray on my table and threw the note behind my back.

_Stupid thoughts is the base for false hope. I am in no need of false hope._

I got off my bed and shuffled to the door. I walked down the stairs with little trouble, only losing my footing once in awhile. Mi Nyu glanced up when I walked in. She was serving breakfast to Jeremy and her brother. With plates in her hands, "Hyung-nim."

I pretended she didn't speak to me and went directly to the fridge to grab my favorite drink.

"Did you drink the tea?" she asked me with worried eyes.

"No," I replied coldly.

Her face fell and nodded her head in acceptance. "Tae-Kyung, hurry and go take a shower. We really really have to go soon," Sang-Hee said, pointing to the clock and nibbling on her toast.

"Who said I am going anywhere?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oppa!" she whined. "Stop acting like this! We really really really have to go or Mother would be upset."

Jeremy and Go Mi Nam stared at her, telling her to stop with their eyes. Go Mi Nam laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't yell at him right now. Don't you see he's kind of unstable?" he whispered.

She shook his hand off. "I don't care. He has to grow up and face reality. I am only teaching him how to," she turned to me, "Mi Nyu is Shin-Woo's now. Don't go after her. It's time you pack your feelings for her and throw them away. They're useless now."

I clenched my jaw and tightened my fist. "I am not going," I spat with acid coating my words. I left the room stiffly and slammed my door shut.

_**Sang-Hee's Point of View**_

"Oh," I said in surprise, "Mi Nyu, what are you doing?" I asked her, stretching my aching limbs.

She looked at the floor and tried to hide the tray she had in her hands. "What's that you got there?" I asked pointing to it.

"It is...tea..for Hyung-nim," she said shyly.

"Is he sick?" my eyes widened.

_How come I wasn't informed of this?_

"No..he was drinking last night..so I thought that this honey tea would make his head feel better," she said in a soft voice.

_Poor Mi Nyu...Endure this pain a little longer._

"I'll take it in for him," I said and quickly snatched the glass pitcher and cup from her.

She was startled. "Why?" she asked.

I winked at her. "It'd be weird if Mother saw her future daughter-in-law taking drinks to my boyfriend."

She nodded her head earnestly. "Ah, yeah. I have not considered that possible scenario. Please take this to him for me."

"No problem," I said as I was about to enter his room.

The odor hit me then. I pinched my nose and balanced the tray on my palm with my other hand. I laid it on the table and spotted a loose leaf paper on his desk. I wrote him a quick note, informing him of today's schedule.

Shin-Woo appeared in front of me when I turned around after closing Tae-Kyung's door softly. His eyes questioned me. "Mi Nyu made him a drink so I took it in for her" I explained.

He nodded and headed downstairs. I followed him. "You remember what we're doing today right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I already told Tae-Kyung in a note," I assured him.

He nodded. "Make sure everyone is ready and head straight to the store after Tae-Kyung wakes up. Mother and I will go there first and get things ready."

"You're skipping breakfast?" I asked him.

"It depends if Mi Nyu prepared something for me," he answered.

"Tch. You're enjoying this aren't you?" I said.

"Not at all. I am just making the most out of it," he smiled lightly.

"I don't understand why you even like her and consider marrying her. She doesn't seem appealing and she's a pushover."

"She's pure," he simply said.

"Ah, good morning Shin-Woo hyung and good morning Sang-Hee," she greeted us.

"Good morning," Shin-Woo said humbly, "I'll be leaving soon."

"Ah, really? I'll make something quick for you," she said. She fumbled around and dug into the cabinets and took out a box of cereal and a carton of milk.

My brother grinned at her, amused of her frantic movements. She spilled a load of cereal on the counter top and poured milk into the bowl messily. She rushed to the table where we sat and laid the disaster in front of him. I sneered. "You put more cereal on the table than in the bowl."

She smiled awkwardly and scratched her head. "Shin-Woo Hyung said he was leaving soon...so I..."

Shin-Woo laughed. "Not that soon, but thanks. It looks wonderful."

_Smooth lie._

She smiled back and attempted to clean the slop. I sighed. "Here, let me do it," I offered and took the damp towel from her hands. She was about to protest when Mother came in.

"Good morning, my Mi Nyu," Mother said with a huge smile.

Mi Nyu bowed. "Good morning, Mother."

"Shin-Woo, we have to leave in about," she glanced at her sparkling watch, "five minutes."

"Mother, you're not having breakfast?" Mi Nyu asked.

"No, I am not a breakfast person," she laughed.

Jeremy came in rubbing his sleepy eyes. He yawned hugely. "Good..morning..everyone!"

Go Mi Nam followed behind him, still dazed. "Ugh, Mi Nyu. Where's my coffee?" he mumbled.

"Ah, yeah, Oppa. I will make some for you right away," she said. While she was making I took a seat between my brother and Go Mi Nam. I could feel the tension radiating from Go Mi Nam. Shin-Woo ignored it and continued to eat the cereal.

"Shin-Woo, it's time to go," Mother said.

Shin-Woo nodded and chugged the remaining tea down. "I'll be leaving now. I'll see you soon," he said to Mi Nyu and left.

Mi Nyu rushed to the door to say bye before he drove off.

_Who does she really love?_

"Where did Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang go? I haven't seen them," Go Mi Nam asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "They left early this morning to mail the wedding invitations," I spoke up.

His eyes narrowed. Mi Nyu came back in just in time to see the boiling water about to overflow. Jeremy quickly stepped in and turned the stove off. "We don't a repeat of the burning incident," he said with a smile. "Here, I'll pour it."

He poured the steaming hot water into Go Mi Nam's cup and carried it to him. "Thank-you slave," Go Mi Nam grinned.

"Wouldn't it suck if I 'accidentally' spilled this on you?" Jeremy said menacingly.

"Yeah it would suck. We'd have to bury you soon after," he retorted back.

I giggled. Jeremy sat down, defeated. Mi Nyu took out eggs and started to cook them. "You need help, Mi Nyu?" I asked anxiously.

"No, I can handle this," she said with a determined face.

I doubt it. "Are you sure?"

She sternly nodded her head once. I got up anyways and carefully eyed her as I made toast. I was afraid that she might set the house on fire. So far she's doing extraordinary well for a klutz. I waved my anxiety away and settled back at the table with my hot toast. Tae-Kyung walked in.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

A small rap disturbed me. "Hyung-nim, we're leaving now." She knocked again.

I turned up my music and stared at the blank piece of paper that laid before me. I felt a tinge of guilt. I shook my head slowly as if to flick the remorse away.

_It's her fault. Her fault for making me act this way. Yes, it's all because of her._

An hour later, the piece of paper still had no writing on it whatsoever besides tiny gray dots that I created by stabbing the paper with my pencil. I heard the clanking of glassware downstairs and chattering coming from the kitchen.

_They're back already? Can't be._

I turned my music off and casually walked downstairs. I halted midway. "I don't understand though. I know it's Shin-Woo's wedding, but what I don't get is why do we have to invite _her_," Manager Ma muttered, lost in thought.

"I know. I wonder why Ms. Kang put so much emphasis on that single invitation. ' Make sure she gets it. I am serious. If she doesn't get this invitation, you both are in deep trouble'" Coordinator Wang mimicked Mother.

"I wonder if this could be Shin-Woo's doing," Manager Ma brought up.

"What do you mean?" asked Coordinator Wang.

Manager Ma sucked in some air. "I don't know but can't you feel it? The tension between Shin-Woo and Tae-Kyung? I feel like Shin-Woo is adding more gasoline to the already existing fire."

_Wait. How is she related to me?_

"Mmm. I feel that too. I wonder how Tae-Kyung will react. He hasn't seen her for six months," said Coordinator Wang.

_Who haven't I seen for six months?_

"He's not going to like it that's for sure," answered Manager Ma.

"So is Mi Nyu really Shin-Woo's now?" she asked.

I started to tune them out now.

"I don't think so. He really loved her."

"Tch. How would you know? You don't know what love is."

"Ya! I fell in love in high school! She was the most perfect human in the world. But I let her go. I had to," Manager Ma said solemnly.

"Probably got rejected a hundred times," the coordinator muttered under her breathe. "Hey, you wash these okay?"

"No! She makes really bad noodles. They were really bad."

A chair squealed. I quickly snapped into action and tried to move up the stairs as fast and silently as I could. Before I stepped on the final step, "Tae-Kyung?" Coordinator Wang's voice asked behind me.

I cursed myself.

_Ignore her as if I didn't hear her or turn around and confront her?_

"How long were you standing there?" she asked

I chose to ignore her. "Did you hear something?" she interrogated.

I walked up the final step.

"Why are you not trying on tuxedos with the rest of the group?" she called out.

I slowly turned around. "They left without me."

She took out her cell phone and checked the time. She sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. We still have time left. Let's go. We can use the manager's car."

I cemented my legs to the floor. "No." I said firmly.

"Tae-Kyung. You're going there this instance or we're going to have a problem," she said just as firm.

Her intensity loosened my will.

_She's scarier than the time Jeremy came into the dressing room right before a concert with his hair dyed bright blue to 'match his brand new drum set'. _

I couldn't fight her. Even if I did, I'd surely lose. I grimaced. "Tae-Kyung, you come down here right now," she ordered, dead serious.

I dragged my feet down while walking coolly. "Manager Ma! Go start the car NOW," she shrieked.

"W-w-why?" he came in, drying his hand on his shirt.

"Just do it," she commanded.

"Tae-Kyung is here?" he asked, surprised.

"DO IT NOW!" she screamed at him and raised her fists.

He scrambled out the door, wrenching his car keys from his pocket. Coordinator Wang turned to me and a slightly creepy smile formed from her lips. "Now, let's go peacefully. Shall we?"

I snickered and walked ahead of her. To my surprise, the sky was dark and gloomy. Sunlight didn't break through the prison of clouds. It was cool and refreshing but there was no breeze. Manager Ma drove his car and parked it in front of me. He motioned me to get in, Coordinator Wang shoved me a little. I frowned. "Don't touch me," I said.

I bent down a little to fit into his small car. "Make sure you drive him directly to the store and make no stops. Don't fall for anything he says, you dumb head. Go straight to the store. Got that?" Coordinator Wang ordered through the window.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll make sure he does what he has to," Manager Ma said, rolling the windows up.

"He better try on those tuxedos or else you're dead!" she shouted before the window went all the way up.

I folded my arms and stared forward as he drove. There was no attempt to start a conversation. After ten minutes of bearable silence he coughed awkwardly. "Um...Tae-Kyung.."

I cocked my head towards him. "You haven't heard anything right? When we were at the house?" he asked me.

I focused my attention back to the side window. "Who is she?" I asked.

"W-who?" his head rose and glanced around.

"The person you invited that will supposedly make me upset," I said with a hint of curiosity.

He dropped his gaze. "Oh. So you did hear it."

"She is?" I asked again.

"Oh! Look we're here!" he suddenly shouted. He parked quickly. "Let's go in. Go! Go! Go!"

I smirked at his abrupt enthusiasm. "We'll talk about this later."

His hands dropped and his happy countenance faded. The receptionist immediately flashed a bright smile when I walked in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked warmly.

"He's here to try on the clothes that Ms. Kang prepared," Manager Ma answered for me.

She tried to keep her smile from faulting. "Okay, please wait."

She looked at the computer screen. "Oh. And are you Tae-Kyung?"

I nodded. "Will you be trying out the exquisite tuxedos today?" she asked, hopeful.

I nodded once again. She smiled brilliantly. "Okay. Please follow her. She will guide you to your room," she said with disappointment. She pointed to the blushing girl next to her.

Manager Ma nodded his head towards her when he sat down and took hold of a magazine. I rolled my eyes and followed the thrilled woman . When we were alone in the hallway, she walked by my side.

"You're friend is getting married?"

"Yes," I said in a detached voice.

"Are you getting married soon too?" she asked me seriously.

"No," I mumbled.

She grinned. "Do you want to?"

I looked at her as if she's out of her mind.

She cleared her throat and pushed open the door to my room. "Your suit has already been prepared. Please try them on and call me when you're done. We need to make sure it fits your body perfectly," she said, putting an emphasis on 'body'.

I sighed.

_Why do these things always happen to me?_

The suit was neatly folded on a chair. It was soft, smooth, and silky. I quickly pulled the suit on and connected the buttons. I turned to look at the mirror. The sleeves are a little too long but overall it is a very good tuxedo.

_What did she tell me to do again?_

I have to admit, I am a bit frustrated.

_It's that stupid Pig Rabbit's fault that my thoughts are all over the place._

I stepped into the hallway. "The sleeves are too long, I need them to be short-" I looked up from adjusting my tie. No one was in the hall way. I pursed my lips.

_Where did she go?_

I walked down the building in search for her. "You can come out now, if you're done," I heard the lady's voice through a large door.

I knocked on it. "Oh! He must be here! Quickly come out!" she shouted.

_She's waiting for me?_

The door opened widely and in front of me, the curtains slowly moved to the side to reveal a slim girl in a pure white wedding dress. The girl in the dress glanced up and met my eyes. My heart raced and I felt my jaw open slightly.

_Is that really Mi Nyu?_

She turned red immediately. "H-hyung-nim! What are you doing here?" she stuttered, making a futile move to cover the parts where the dress dips down.

_I've never seen here wear something so revealing before. She would always wear t-shirts._

The worker peered at me behind the doors. "What! You're not him! What are you doing here?" she shouted.

I disregarded her and kept my eyes on the woman in white. A hand laid on my shoulder, snapping me out of my hypnotized state. "She's beautiful," the man behind be stated. I turned around. It was Shin-Woo.

My eyebrows stitched together. "I've seen better," I mumbled and exited the room. I headed for my room to change out of this stiff, hot tuxedo. I loosened my tie and took the vest off and threw it onto the chair.

_Why did I react like that? Have I gone insane? Since when did she have this..this power on me?_

I changed back into my clothes and left a note of how many inches they should adjust the sleeve. I went into the waiting room where I spotted Manger Ma, speaking nicely with the receptionist. "Look...I am not interested.." she said uncomfortably.

"Give me your car keys," I commanded him.

"Huh? Why? Are you done already?" he asked, checking his watch. "It hasn't even been 20 minutes yet. We should wait until the rest of the group is done so we can go eat lunch together."

"Just give me your keys already," I raised my voice.

The receptionist and Manager Ma jumped. He took his keys out and tossed it to me, which I caught swiftly. I charged outside and started his car. The images of Mi Nyu clad in white flashed into my head. I stepped on the gas pedal determined to get far away from her.

_Mi Nyu...why must you be so cruel to tempt me like that...Why am I not the one you expected to see you in that dress..._

The gas pedal pushed down further.

_That ring and dress matches you well...If only...I was the one..._

The car sped up.

_Have I lost you completely now?_

I pushed down harder on the gas.

_What should I do?_

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

I slapped Jeremy's back. "Hey buddy! Did you miss me? I missed you. Trying on those suits took a really long time for them to find out what to cut and stuff."

He frowned at me. "I wish you never came back. And of course I missed you, BUDDY PAL." He slammed his fist into my back.

"OW!" I wailed. "Jeremy! You're so DEAD!"

"Only if you catch me!" he shouted, running to the reception room. I chased after him.

I stopped when I saw Manager Ma sitting, looking down. "Hey, why are you here?"

He glanced up. "Oh, Mi Nam-ah! I've been waiting for almost an hour! I've been waiting here! Dying! With no money! I was going to starve to death if you came later!"

"What? You're not making sense. Explain to me what happened," I ordered him.

Jeremy stepped beside me. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I took Tae-Kyung here. He came out shortly and demanded that I give him my keys. That's why I am stranded here," he clarified.

"You took Hyung here? How?" Jeremy asked, his eyes widened.

"Coordinator Wang..forced him...but please..I need food. I never gone this long without eating!" he begged.

_Tae-Kyung was here but he rushed out? Why? Did something happened? Where is he now?_

Mi Nyu came out, walking beside Mother and Shin-Woo with Sang-Hee trailing them. "Oh! Manger Ma! Have you come to join us for lunch?" Mother asked happily.

Mi Nyu kept her head down while Shin-Woo stared at her intently.

_Something must have happened. _

"Yes!" he replied eagerly.

"You guys go ahead. I have to do something," I said.

"What's more important than eating lunch with your to be Mother-in-law?" she inquired.

"I just.." I couldn't explain my sudden impulse to locate Tae-Kyung.

"Let him go, it must be something very precious to him," Shin-Woo calmly suggested.

"Oh, alright," Mother said.

I left.

_Shin-Woo looks like he knows danm well what happened. Tae-Kyung. Precious to me? I just have pity for him!_

I took out my phone and pressed '9' which automatically calls him. I inserted the blue tooth into my ear and turned my car on. It rang for a bit and then went directly to his voice mail box.

_Danm it Tae-Kyung. Why didn't you pick up? Where are you?_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

My phone rang. I lifted my head up that laid on the steering wheel. I looked at the I.D.. It was Go Mi Nam. I rejected his call and turned my phone off. I remembered parking in an empty space behind a long forgotten factory. The image of Mi Nyu popped entered my thoughts once more and like the first time I saw her, I am still blinded by her.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

I searched and searched for Manager Ma's compact but didn't find it.

_Stupid Tae-Kyung. I am trying to help._

My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" hopeful that it would be Tae-Kyung calling.

"Oppa, where are you?" Mi Nyu asked, worried.

"Did something happened?" I asked her.

"No. But where are you?"

"He didn't come back yet, did he?" I questioned.

"No, not yet."

I exhaled sharply and cursed. "Where are you for Christ's sake!"

"Oppa...please find him...and bring him back home. Please," she sincerely begged me.

"I will. I promise."

"Come home soon."

"Okay. Bye," I hung up and slammed my fist on the wheel. Someone honked behind me. I looked up at the traffic light. It was already green. I cursed again and deftly spun the wheel. Part of a small black vehicle caught my eye as I turned. I recognized it as Manager Ma's car.

_Why is parked all the way back there?_

I drove towards it until I saw a figure leaning on the seat with his eyes closed and he wasn't moving.

_That must be Tae-Kyung. He didn't go suicidal...did he?_

I parked my car and got out. I pushed my face against the glass and saw that he was still breathing and listening to music. I tired to open the door. It was locked I pounded on the window. He opened his eyes and glared at me. I thumped on it again and motioned him to unlock the door. He closed his eyes and laid back down.

"Are you fucking kidding me Tae-Kyung?" I spat.

I continued to slam on the window. I could tell he was getting annoyed by his eyebrows mashing together. "He'd open the door once they can't get any closer together," I said under my breath.

He snapped and unlocked the door. I opened it and sat in the passenger seat. "I was right," I laughed.

Silence.

"You like this sort of music?" I asked him. It was heavy rock.

Nothing again.

"Tae-Kyung answer me," I said.

"What do you want?" he asked with his eyes closed in an irritated tone.

"So what happened back there?"

"Nothing. Go away."

"No. I am not leaving without you."

He opened his eyes. "Go Mi Nam, I am not in the mood to joke around. Leave. Now."

"No. Seriously. I can't leave without bringing you. I promised my sister."

He snickered. "Promises are worthless. They mean nothing. They're empty."

"Not unless you fill them. I am intending to keep mine. So either you tell me what happened back at the clothing store or you come back with me. No more questions asked," I compromised.

He mulled over it for awhile before starting the car. I grinned. "You sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

"I can't hear you over this engine," he said monotonously.

I grew serious. "Tae-Kyung. Really. You don't want me to help you?"

"No," he said, dead serious.

"Why don't you ever accept the help of other people? If you think it makes you look weak, it doesn't. Everyone needs help sometime in their life. I won't hold it against you. Hell, in fact I'll tell no one."

"I don't need help," he stated.

"You ignorant fool," I said, getting out of the car.

I started mine up and drove him with him following behind me. I had to check the rear view mirror a couple of times to make sure he didn't escape me.

I parked in front of the house. Tae-Kyung parked beside me as I slammed the car door shut. He got out and locked the door. He then tossed the key to me. "Make sure that gets back to Manager Ma," he said before entering the mansion.

"Ya! Since when was this my responsibility," I shouted after him.

I kicked the ground.

_This is what I get when I try to help him?_

I entered the house and searched for him. "Have you seen Manager Ma?" I asked Jeremy.

He was stuffing his face with sweets as usual. "Nope," he said with his mouth full, spitting half digested cake crumbs onto my shirt.

"Ew, gross!" I shouted, disgusted. I wiped the morsel off of me.

"Why are you looking for him?" he asked, after he swallowed and brush the remaining particles off his cheek.

"I have to give him his keys back," I said.

His eyes widened. "Hyung is back?"

I nodded.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Check the garage, maybe he's there," Jeremy pointed to the door.

"Tell my sister that he's back okay? I don't want her to worry over him."

Jeremy nodded and set out on his mission.

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

_Hyung is playing his music loud again...I hope he's fine..._

I knew as a fact that Tae-Kyung blasts his stereo when he's overly stressed out.

_It's best if I don't bother him right now..._

I knocked on Mi Nyu's door. There was no response. "Mi Nyu, I am coming in now."

I entered and Mi Nyu was sleeping at her desk. I located a blanket and covered her. She instantly woke up.

_I am not smooth. I am as clumsy as a kid._

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up," I apologized.

She yawned and stretched. "It's okay Jeremy. I needed to wake up soon anyways. Thank-you," she said as she rubs her eyes.

She stopped and listened attentively. "Hyung-nim is back?"

"Yes," I answered her.

I thought her eyes lit up for a split second. "Where's Oppa?" she asked.

"Probably still looking for the manager to return his keys," I replied.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

I went into the garage only to see Shin-Woo there. He set a heavy bag in his trunk. "What are you doing?"

"I am packing," he answered as he heaved another bag in.

"For?"

"I am going camping tomorrow," he said.

"With?"

"Mi Nyu."

I dropped the keys on the floor. "My sister? And you? Alone? In the woods? Together?"

He smiled. "Well obviously."

"In the same tent?" I asked.

He looked around. "I don't see a second tent here."

I ran into the house and burst into Mother's room. She was at her desk reading letters. "What seems to be the problem, my child?"

"Do you have another tent I can use? Maybe like three more?" I sputtered.

_One for me, another one for Tae-Kyung, and one more for Jeremy._

"Why, yes I do. Is this about the camping trip tomorrow?"

"You knew?" I asked.

"Of course! I made sure I bought plenty of tents for all of you to go tomorrow," she smiled.

"A-all of us?"

"Yes. All of you," she grinned.

* * *

**_So whatcha think about this chapter? It could go either way now huh? Tae-Kyung's side or Shin-Woo's side. o_O_**

**_Hmmm...I haven't figured out who she'd end up with yet...lol. Perhaps I should flip a coin to decide? Heads for Shin-Woo Tails for Tae-Kyung. That seems fair. :)_**

**_P.S. If I haven't updated one chapter during Thanksgiving break. Bombard me with Private messages threatening me to update okay? I am afraid I might get lazy over the break orrr I might have tons of Homework. Well anyways. I hope you like this chapter._**

**_Talk to you guys soon! By the way, if you have questions feel free to ask me. If it's about how I am going to end this, I am not telling..because even I don't know how to fix this mess yet. XD_**

**_Time to sleep now! Hope to wake up to read some reviews!_**

**_REVIEW/ COMMENT/ SUBSCRIBE!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Updated finally. ^_^ My writer's block barrier has diminished which means I've figured everything out! thank-you for all the positive reviews. And to da magician: I am tremendously far away from J.K Rowling! But thank-you! :) It seems like a lot of you know what's going to happen :o! But I am going to assume that I can still surprise you! Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Despite the fact that my speakers is turned up all the way, I could hear the ruckus downstairs. I stood up and opened my door, annoyed. "Camping trip? Camping trip! Yay!" I heard Jeremy shout in delight.

"Yes, you're all going to have to wake up early tomorrow since the ride there is long," informed Ms. Kang in a soft, gentle voice.

"Mi Nyu! We're going camping tomorrow! I'll show you how to fish!"

I scowled.

_Camping? Who would want to sleep in the woods?_

Go Mi Nam stepped out from his room and smacked me on the back. I bounced. "What do you think you're doing, Go Mi Nam," I frowned at him.

"You going with us tomorrow, right?" he asked.

I turned my head up. "Go where?" I snickered.

He rolled his eyes. "I know you heard. How can you not hear Jeremy's screech?"

I scoffed. "Why do I have to go?"

His eyes turned dark. "If you don't, I can't guarantee that I will stop Shin-Woo from making his move on Mi Nyu."

I swallowed my anger. "And I would care because..?"

He cheered up and gave me a smile. "You're bothered by that thought. I'll go tell the others you're going," he patted my back.

I glared at him as he walked away because he was right. It did agitate me. How irrational I am.

"Tae-Kyung is going with us tomorrow," I heard Mi Nam announce.

Jeremy cheered loudly. " Hyung is going too? Yay! It's going to be so much fun!"

I closed my door when I heard footsteps coming up. "Looks like you're not going to be alone with Mi Nyu tomorrow," Mi Nam's voice broke through the mahogany wood.

Shin-Woo laughed. "Of course not. I was just joking earlier."

Mi Nam laughed along. "Good, because if you two were going alone; I'd have to break your face."

Shin-Woo stopped laughing. "So you're on Tae-Kyung's side now?" he asked in a more serious voice.

"I am on the side of the guy that I know can treat my dear sister well," he replied.

"You're so sure that he can make her happy?"

"No, and I am not sure you can either. Right now I am going to lean towards Jeremy,"Mi Nam answered honestly.

Shin-Woo sighed. "He really can make her happy. At least more than I can right now."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to make her the happiest woman on Earth," Shin-Woo responded with determination.

I pulled my ears away from the door and rubbed it. I could tell that it's very red and irritated.

_He's really going to do it._

I shook my head.

_Enough of this nonsense. Who cares if he's going to get her?_

I sighed. A knock interrupted my thoughts. From the corner of my eye, Sang-Hee entered. "What is it now?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oppa, I am here to help you pack," she said joyfully.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Pack?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically and headed for the drawers where I kept my personal belongings. "Yah! Who told you that you can come and dig in my stuff!" I yelled at her, quickly getting on my feet.

It was too late, she pried the wooden doors opened. "What are these Oppa?"

In her hands held the greatest memory that I treasure. "Are these movie tickets? Whoa! They're from almost year ago! They're pretty old! Why don't you trash them, Oppa?"

I stormed towards her and quickly yanked them from my hands, creasing them slightly. "DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" I shot her a murderous glare.

She stepped back and raised her palms facing me. "They're just tickets! No need to scream at me!"

Her words dissolved my icy stare. I glanced down at the two tickets that used to be in mint-condition but now have deep wrinkles embedded into the small, thick rectangular papers.

_She's right. These are just tickets now. They mean nothing. The memories that they carry will no longer be significant but a painful memory of the past. How foolish I was to hold onto these and smile proudly whenever I touched them. _

Sang-Hee dropped her hands to her sides and relaxed. "Oppa...I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

I ignored her and pushed past her to the drawer.

_Why am I still keeping you? To depress or anger me? To remind me of the best times of my life or to torment me? _

I scowled as I threw them back into their dark home.

"Oppa.." Sang-Hee whispered. She laid her hand on my shoulder which I rigidly shook off.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Get out. Now," I ordered gently.

"Oppa...I am..."

"Just get out!" I yelled.

She flinched at the loudness and walked out the room; only looking back at me once before exiting.

I sighed heavily. I glowered at the closed cabinet.

_Those tickets...Why do they mean so much to me? Sure they're the tickets that marked my first date with her. But why are they so important to me now? _

I vividly remembered that day. The day I officially made her mine. I can perfectly recall what she wore, the smell of her sweet shampoo, the taste of her soft, elegant lips. I caught myself smiling at this reminiscence. I furiously shook my head.

_But why? Why am I so unwilling to throw them away? What is the benefit of keeping those relics?_

_**Sang-Hee's Point of View**_

_I wonder why Tae-Kyung Oppa got all defensive when I touched pieces of worthless paper? Why did he hold them as if they're precious to him? Does he really cherish them?_

I quietly shut his doors. My heart still beating rapidly. "Sang-Hee?" a quiet voice called out behind me.

I whipped around. "Oh! It's you. You startled me!" I cried, putting a hand on my chest.

Mi Nyu looked past me and glanced at Tae-Kyung's door curiously. She slowly raised her hand and pointed at it. "What were you doing in Hyung-nim's room...?"

It took me awhile to recover from the shock. "I was just helping him pack up some clothes for tomorrow. That's all," I shrugged. I decided to filter out the shouting part in order to prevent scaring Mi Nyu.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes full of confusion. "You touched his clothes?" She shook her head as if she made a mistake. "I mean, he _let_ you touch his clothes?"

"Not quite..." I trailed off, shuddering at the recent memory of his booming voice.

She laughed. "Hyung-nim doesn't like people putting their hands on the things he wears. He considers it unsanitary and a major crime. Not a lot of people know this, not even Jeremy or Shin-Woo; but he's scared to death of other people's germs getting on him. They think it's just part of his perfectionist personality."

"Oh...I didn't know. But thank-you for the knowledge," I said.

She gave me a kind smile. "Once you get to know him, he's not that bad."

She turned and went into her room. I stood in the hallway idly for a minute to soak up what she just said.

_She knows a lot about him. Maybe, just maybe, she really does care for him. _

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

The sweetness of sugar combined with the softness of a pillow creates the most wonderful item in the world that man kind knows. A marshmallow is not only light as cloud but soft as a pillow.

"Oh, you're such an amazing, luscious delicacy. You're so sweet, I can eat you all day," I mumbled in my sleep.

"Jeremy," the delicious item whispered to me as I took a big bite.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"Jeremy...I am not edible..." it cried out.

I giggled. "Of course, you are silly!"

A stern male voice spoke out to me. "Jeremy, really. Pillows are not edible."

My eyes snapped open. Mi Nam's face was the first thing I saw. I scrammed away to seek shelter on the other side of my bed. "What are you doing in here? And why the hell were you in my face?"

Mi Nam fell backwards, laughing. "Did...the..pillow...taste as good as you said it does?"

"Shut up! It was a dream! A dream!" I defended myself.

He chuckled even harder than before. "Oh, pillow, you're so effortlessly tasty! I can eat you all day long!" he mimicked me, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Go Mi Nam! Get out of my room! Get out! Get out!" I got off my bed and attempted to shove his vibrating body out.

He allowed me to push him along. "Don't go back to candy land. We have a camping trip to go on soon," he informed me, still guffawing.

"I know! Now GO AWAY!" I yelled at him.

Before I could slam the door in his face he said, "Jeremy, I know this will make you tremendously happy! We're going to make s'mores tonight! And you know what that means! Marshmallows!"

Once the door was closed shut and locked, I pulled at my hair. "Aish! That stupid Go Mi Nam! Interrupting my dreams and poking fun at me! I'll get him back!"

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

I sat at the long time in the dining room. Mother came in as I added a spoonful of tea leaves. "Good morning," I greeted her.

She took the seat next to me and yawned delicately. "Morning, Son."

I frowned. "You need to sleep more," I scolded.

She laughed gently, "I am getting enough sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't lie to me. I can see those bags under your eyes."

"Quit worrying about your old mother and pour her a cup of tea," she commanded.

I stirred it a little longer until the water turned the exact shade I desired. I reached for an empty cup beside me and tenderly filled the teacup. She took it and inhaled the steam deeply. "You always make the perfect batch," she commented.

I smiled and poured myself a glass. We sipped on our tea in silence to emphasize the unraveling of stress. She glanced at her watch after some time passed. "Oh my, we have to wake them up now or we'll be late."

I stood up and collected the used cups. "I'll get them ready after I wash these," I said.

Mother studied me before nodding her head. "Shin-Woo, I know you're concerned. But I assure you that I've already made the correct arrangements. You don't have to worry so much."

I calmly exhaled. "I know and I trust you. Thank-You."

She smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "You're so foolish and brave."

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

A pressure on my shoulder awoken me. I brushed it off and turned to the other side. Again, a human touch disturbed my sleep. I blinked and locked on to the source of my agitation. I glared at up him. "What is it now?" I mumbled, tugging on my blankets to cover my head.

"We're going to leave soon. It's best if you get up now," Shin-Woo calmly said.

"I will. Five more minutes," I dealt.

He didn't argue with me, instead he quietly left my room. I threw the blankets off and stared at my blank ceiling. I can't go back to sleep now.

_I know what I am to her now. It's clear to me now, that my relationship with her in the past no longer matters. I am just going to make her happy no matter the cost._

I moved my legs to the edge of the bed and sat up.

_Today is the day. _

_**Sang-Hee's Point of View**_

"Sang-Hee...Sang-Hee...Sang-Hee..." a light voice called through the darkness.

I groaned and leaned away from the voice. "Sang-Hee..."

"Whaaaaaat," I sleepily whined.

"You have to wake up now. Mother wants us to get prepared."

I opened my eyes. It was dark but I could the that the outline of the figure is Mi Nam.

"Shall I let some light in?" he asked politely.

I yawned loudly. "Sure."

He left my side and spread open the curtains. I squinted and opened my eyes slowly to allow them to readjust.

"I guess I'll see you downstairs then," he shyly said.

"Wait," I called out to him.

He turned around with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Yes?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Is Tae-Kyung awake too?" I asked.

The sparkle disappeared. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, I'll be out in awhile."

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

"Good morning Mi Nyu!" I hopped besides her.

Shin-Woo and Go Mi Nam are loading food into the trunk. While Tae-Kyung is being a grumpy pants and sitting in the backseat with Sang-Hee. Mi Nyu seemed distracted. "Mi Nyu?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of it. "Huh? Jeremy?"

"I said 'good morning Mi Nyu' What's wrong?" I asked, following her gaze in the direction of Go Mi Nam's car.

"Good morning, Jeremy," she belatedly answered.

Manager Ma came out of the house and clapped his hands. "We're set and ready to go now, right?"

Mi Nyu and I looked back. Ms. Kang stood next to Manager Ma.

"Yeah! We're done!" Go Mi Nam shouted from the car.

I grinned. "Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and ran towards Shin-Woo.

Shin-Woo was going in the opposite direction of us. When we came face to face, I halted. "Shin-Woo Hyung, where are you going?"

He smiled evenly. "Go Mi Nam is driving you guys. I'll be driving my car with all the supplies."

"But aren't there supplies in Go Mi Nam's car too?" I asked.

" My car is filled with sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. His car contains only some of the stuff and they're in the trunk.. No one, I hope, is going to sit in the trunk right?"

I immediately pictured Go Mi Nam being thrown in, tied with duck tape and a cloth preventing him to utter a word. "Hehehehe..." I laughed.

"I'll be going now. See you," he said. Shin-Woo gave Mi Nyu a quick hug before trudging to his car.

Ms. Kang smiled at us. "Enjoy your trip. I don't know how I am going to live two days without you!"

Mi Nyu bowed her head. "Ah yeah. Good bye, Mother.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

Once everyone was in the car I inserted the keys and the engine roared to life. I looked back to make sure that they were all seated. Tae-Kyung sat next to one side of the window with Sang-Hee next to him followed by Mi Nyu. "Looks like we can leave now," I muttered, turning around again. I rolled my eyes at Jeremy who sat in the passenger seat next to me. He promptly stuck his tongue out.

"That's disgusting," I commented.

Jeremy pulls at his eyes and proceeded to stick his tongue out further. "Jeremy, stop that," Tae-Kyung scolded from the backseat.

Jeremy retracted his tongue. "Sorry Hyung," he apologized.

"Why do you always listen to him but not me?" I asked.

"He's far more superior than dumb Go Mi Nam," Jeremy replied.

"I bet you're just scared of him. Just like everyone else," I retorted.

"Nuh-uh!" Jeremy denied.

I pulled out of the driveway and followed Shin-Woo's white car. The car was unbearably silent. I turned on the radio in an attempt break the awkward ice. Jeremy changed the station and the sound of happiness erupted in the vehicle. "Hell no, Jeremy," I growled.

I quickly pressed a button that automatically switches back to the previous station. Rap flowed through the surround sound speakers.

"Why!" Jeremy objected. He flipped back to his song of joy.

"Jeremy! Quit it! My car. My music!" I yelled as I stabbed the button.

"But I LIKE this song!" Jeremy argued.

"I don't care if you MARRY this song! We're listening to rap and that's final!"

"Mi Nam! You're inhibiting my rights!"

"You have no rights! Not one!"

"No! I do have rights! I am going to sue you!"

"Sue me all you want! We're still going to listen rap!" I shouted.

"Stop yelling, you guys!" Sang-Hee chirped into our heated battle.

"No we're not! We need something that agrees with our mood! And that mood currently is HAPPY," reasoned Jeremy.

"I don't care. Your songs are crap!"

Sensing there's no hope in stopping us, Sang-Hee turns to Tae-Kyung. "Oppa! Help me end this!"

I glanced at the mirror and saw that Tae-Kyung was quietly sleeping with his head leaned on the window pane.

_How the hell can he sleep through this?_

_**Sang-Hee's Point of View**_

"Oppa! Help me end this!" I cried. But he didn't respond. He was still fast asleep. "Oppa!" I called again but I got the same results. "Oppa," I whispered and touched him lightly.

He opened one mean eye. "What?" he asked icily. He propped his head up and removed two small objects from his ears. Upon further inspection, I realized it was ear plugs.

The violent exchanges halted. "Tae-Kyung Oppa, why were you wearing ear plugs?" I asked.

He shrugged his head and pointed to me, Go Mi Nam, and Jeremy.. " Because I know that you, you, and you, will be too loud, which annoys me," he replied nonchalantly.

"Hey! I am not loud!" Go Mi Nam yelled, looking back briefly to connect eyes with Tae-Kyung.

"Oppa, please keep your eyes on the road," Mi Nyu instructed.

"I am!" Mi Nam shouted.

"Look! Everyone needs to CALM DOWN," Jeremy screamed.

"Only if you start first!" Mi Nam fired back.

Tae-Kyung sighed and inserted his ear plugs back in. He closed his eyes and became a living stone sculpture.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

We've been driving for three hours now. Shin-Woo's car never moved out of my view. I glanced back and saw something horrible! "Mi Nyu!" I forcefully whispered. She blinked rapidly and stretched her arms out.

"Huh?" she sleepily asked.

"Can you move Sang-Hee's head off of Tae-Kyung's shoulder?"

"Huh?" she turned her head. Sang-Hee was sleeping snugly on Tae-Kyung. "Okay..." She held Sang-Hee's head and adjusted it to the correct position. It fell back in place and Mi Nyu rushed to keep it still. But it was futile, her head was attracted to Tae-Kyung.

My phone rang. I grabbed the device and inserted it in my ear. "Hello?"

"Shall we take a quick ten minute break?" Shin-Woo's voice came from the ear piece.

"Most definitely. Next exit?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's a rest stop," replied Shin-Woo.

"Okay. Bye," I said, taking the bluetooth out.

I spotted the sign that marked the exit and veered right. "Hey everybody get up. We're going to get some fresh air," I said. Jeremy was sleeping soundly with drool gathering at the corner of his mouth. Mi Nyu poked Sang-Hee to wake her up, who nudged Tae-Kyung. I relaxed a bit. When everyone was starting to wake up except for Jeremy, I parked and yelled, "Jeremy! Wakey wakey!"

He shot up and flung his hands up to cover his ears. "No!" he cried.

I stole my keys form the ignition and ran off with Jeremy swiftly zoning on me.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

The air was still. The sunlight earlier disappeared in the glob of dark, gray clouds. Nonetheless it was peaceful and I liked it. "Hyung-nim," a familiar voice called.

I continued to stare at the horizon. "Are you wearing those ear plugs still?" she asked.

I turned around and looked at her. "No."

"You love your job, right? As a singer?" she randomly asked.

I don't know where she was going with this. "Yes," I sighed, "It's my only love in life now."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I am doing the right thing then," she muttered under her breath, so quietly it was barely audible.

I cocked my head. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

My eyes narrowed. "You're not telling me something."

"I don't have anything to tell, Hyung-nim!" she immediately denied.

"Tell me," I sternly ordered.

"Oppa!" a shrill interrupted.

I exhaled sharply. "Aish, not now," I grumbled.

I reached for my weapons of defense in my pocket. I stuffed them in my ears.

"Oppa!" I heard the muffled voice.

I pushed them in further until I heard her voice no longer.

_**Sang-Hee's Point of View**_

I retrieved two cold water bottles from the vending machine and set off to find Tae-Kyung. "Have you seen Tae-Kyung Oppa?" I asked Shin-Woo.

"I think he went that way," he pointed. "Why are you looking for him?"

"To give him one of these," I said, I showed him the item.

I skipped in the direction of where Shin-Woo pointed to and I spotted Tae-Kyung. I saw that he wasn't alone; he was with Mi Nyu. He was inspecting Mi Nyu's demeanor. Mi Nyu has every right to be scared out of her socks with the glare Tae-Kyung was shooting off.

_Time to play hero!_

"Oppa!" I yelled as I ran. He flinched and fumbled through his pockets. "Oppa!" I yelled again. Mi Nyu relaxed as Tae-Kyung's attention was taken off her.

_Mission successful._

"Tae-Kyung Oppa! I got you a water bottle!" I smiled and held one up to him. He took it and drank some.

"Oppa! I don't even get a thank-you?" I complained.

He ignored me and walked back towards the car. "Hmph!" I stomped the ground.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

Tae-Kyung trudged towards the car. I sneered at him. He pretended he didn't see it and sat in his seat. Sang-Hee and Mi Nyu quickly followed behind. "Wait Sang-Hee, we're about to pass some great scenery. Do you want to sit next to the window and have Mi Nyu sit in the middle?"

Sang-Hee thought about it and enthusiastically agreed. "Okay!"

I grinned. I felt better now that Sang-Hee won't have her angelic head on the devil's shoulder.

Jeremy returned with bags of candy in his hands. "Oh hell no, Jeremy. You're eating none of those in _my _car."

"I am saving them, you jerk. I already ate some already," he said.

He then proceeded to dump his pile of pure sugar onto his seat.

I sighed and started the car. With everyone in their proper seats, Sang-Hee on the farthest seat possible from Tae-Kyung, I happily drove off.

* * *

**_So what do you think about this chapter? T_****_his chapter serves as a break from all the intensity that has happened. :D_**

**_Lol, hopefully it's a stress reducer for you! :D _**

**_REVIEW/ COMMENT / SUBSCRIBE!_**

**_P.S. I enjoy ALL reviews even if they're 'late'! Make my day and Review! :D_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello! I made this chapter long because I felt guilty for making you wait :( I put a lot of thought into this chapter so please read it throughly to fully appreciate it. :) I really really really hope you like it! As always enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Mi Nyu bumped against me before carefully adjusting herself. I glared at her to show my distaste.

"Go Mi Nyu, why are you sitting_ here_?"

Mi Nam with his eyes on the road wore a wide grin. "Sang-Hee wants to see something beautiful for a change," he smugly answered for Mi Nyu.

"Yah! Go Mi Nam! What's that suppose to mean?" I barked.

His grin pulled up and briefly made eye-contact with me through the front mirror. "I am just saying that people get sick of that stupid scowl you always wear."

All eyes were trained on me, anticipating my reaction. "Aren't you a little too bold, Mi Nam?"

Mi Nam's grin grew. "I guess you can say that."

The intense atmosphere formed and as it grew, the passengers perceived a keen sense of danger that was starting to boil. "Yah. Go Mi Nam. You apologize right now," Jeremy fearfully whispered.

Mi Nam smirked and glanced at the side mirrors before switching to a different lane. "Why?"

Jeremy glanced at me. "Are you an idiot? Quit messing with Tae-Kyung Hyung. Apologize or we'll all die," he urged.

"It's okay, Jeremy. I am not taking his opinions to heart," I said without emotions.

"Oppa. Say you're sorry right now," Mi Nyu commanded.

Mi Nam's egotistical smile retracted. "Don't wanna."

"Do it. Now," she firmly ordered.

There was a long pause before Mi Nam let out a hiss through his lips. "Sorry," he said curtly.

"For what?" Mi Nyu asked.

_Hmm? What's this?_

"For being rude," Mi Nam sarcastically said.

"To who?" pressed Mi Nyu.

"Aish. Seriously?"

"I am a hundred percent serious," Mi Nyu said with determined eyes.

"Sorry Hwang Tae-Kyung for being rude to you. Please forgive me," sighing as he rushed through the sentence.

I smirked, amused by how much Mi Nyu can influence him. "I'll think about it."

Mi Nam turned around and glared at me. "What the hell? You're response should have been 'Since you admitted you're wrong, I will forgive you.'"

"Dude! Watch the road!" Jeremy warned.

Mi Nam's eyes focused on the road once again. "I _should have _said that. But then again, I am rebellious," I gave him a fake grin.

Go Mi Nam let out an exaggerated sigh. "Screw it. I don't care anymore."

The rest of the drive was long and quiet. I dozed off after awhile only to be awakened by the crumble of plastic. "Hey! The hell do you think you doing, Jeremy?" Mi Nam angrily asked him.

"Refilling my sugar bank," Jeremy grinned as he tossed a gummy worm in his mouth.

"Well, _withdraw _from that right now or you'll be _depositing_ it onto the ground when I kill you," Mi Nam threatened.

Jeremy dumped the rest of the bag in his mouth and chewed it with his mouth open. "I nuff scared of chu."

Mi Nam shrank away from him. "Uh! That's just gross!" Mi Nam's phone rang. He reached tentatively to the bluetooth device. Jeremy ducked down to intimidate him. "Quit it!" Mi Nam cried.

Jeremy pulled back and laughed, careful not to choke.

Mi Nam pressed the answer device once it was in his ear. "What?" he asked, still frustrated. "I know. Okay. Bye."

"Who was it?" Sang-Hee yawned, awakening from her nap.

"You're brother. We're almost here," he gently answered.

Sang-Hee stretched her arms, forcing Mi Nyu to lean towards me. "Yah, can you keep those to yourself?"

She pouted and dropped her arms.

"She can stretch wherever and however she wants to!" defended Mi Nam.

"Why are you guys always arguing?" Mi Nyu softly asked.

Jeremy pushed his face against the window. "Wow! Is this where we're going to stay at?"

"Hey! Get your oily face off my window!" Mi Nam instructed.

Shin-Woo's car appeared at the end of the road. Mi Nam stopped the car and took the keys out. "You," he pointed a menacing finger at Jeremy, "Get out of my car. Right. Now."

Jeremy stuck his tongue out before unbuckling his seat belt. "Shin-Woo Hyung!" he cried.

Mi Nam banged his head on the car wheel when Jeremy left. "Why? Why me? Why do I have to deal with this..this stupid child?"

"You're one yourself," I remarked and opened the car door. It was cloudy unlike this morning. "Put on a jacket. It's kind of chilly," I said to Mi Nyu as she stepped out.

She nodded obediently and reached for her jacket in the car. "Here is your jacket, Hyung-nim."

I took it and shrugged it on. "Wow! Look at this place!" Sang-Hee cried in awe.

The scenery was breathtaking. A little dash of green here and there with yellow to compliment it. Trees ranged from pitifully small to respected giants.

"Grab some equipment so we can set up camp before it gets dark," Shin-Woo ordered.

Little by little tents, food, blankets, and other supplies were unloaded from the car and taken to a small open field surrounded by trees. Jeremy clutched his backbone. "Ah! My back aches," complained Jeremy, hunching over.

"I'll help you, buddy!" offered Mi Nam. He slapped Jeremy's back. "That was payback for that one day when we went to get fitted for tuxedos!"

"Start running," Jeremy warned, his mouth pulling up to a sneer.

"Why? I am fast. Faster than you," stated Mi Nam.

"I wouldn't be so sure right now, Mi Nam!" Jeremy shouted as he charged at him.

I sighed.

_How can he be related to Mi Nyu?_

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

I ran as fast as I could with Jeremy trailing behind me. The wind flowed effortlessly through my hair. I could feel my teeth getting cold from smiling as I ran. "Forget it, Go Mi Nam! I am not wasting my energy on you!" I heard him shout from behind.

I abruptly stopped and turned around to see him walking back to the campsite. "That means I win!" I yelled back, laughing victoriously.

He refused to look back and kicked the dirt in front of him.

_Ah. Since I am near my car, might as well get my Ipod._

I unlocked my car from the front passenger side and opened the glove box where I kept it. As I retrieved it, a pile of candy caught my eye.

_Stupid Jeremy. _

I was about to lock my car and return to the group when an ingenious idea came to mind. I laughed to myself as I grabbed a small, clear bag from the glove department and filled it with Jeremy's treasures. I walked back to the camp with the bag in my jacket. "Shin-Woo, do you have some rope?"

He stared at me with questioning eyes. "It's for the uh...my tent. I am afraid it'll be blown away if I don't tie it to a tree," I lied.

Shin-Woo glanced at the sky. "You're right. We should tie our tents to trees. It looks like it might be windy. Ropes are over there," he pointed.

I smiled. "Thanks."

_For helping me with my revenge. _

I grabbed some of the sturdy fiber and whistled as I walked to the nearest tree. I tied one end of the rope to the bag containing the treats and wrapped the other end around a medium sized rock. I then flung the bag around a high branch of the yellow-leafed tree where it hung a little off the branch. I threw the rock up and hit it continuously so that it ties itself tightly to the branch. The end result was dazzling. The bag of goods hanged high above my head with the rock securing it in place.

"Go Mi Nam!" Jeremy shouted.

I whipped around. "What?"

He stuck his palm out. "Give me your car keys. I left my candy in your car."

I grinned hugely. "No need."

He tilted his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Smiling wickedly, I pointed up. His eyes followed my finger and he gasped. "I-i-s that what I think it is?" he asked, shocked. He slowly lowered his head to see me nod with his wide eyes.

"Y-you!" he pointed his finger at me, shaking with rage. "W-why?"

I innocently cocked my head sideways. "I was afraid bears were going to find it and eat it. You don't have to say 'thank-you'. We're buddies, right? And what do buddies do? Help each other!"

"G-Go Mi Nam! This is Africa! There are no bears!" he cried.

I scratched me head. "Oh really? I didn't know..." I could feel that he's about to pounce on me. So started to run.

"Yah! Where are you going! You're bringing my babies down now!" he screamed.

I ran and almost collided with Shin-Woo. "Whoa! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" I apologized.

He looked at me and then stared past me at the oncoming Jeremy and sighed. "Why do you always pick on him?"

I smirked. "It's fun."

He shook his head and handed me a heavy bag. "What's this?" I asked.

"Yours and Jeremy's tent. Go set it up before it gets dark or you'll have no where to sleep."

"Oh...Wait! What? Mine and Jeremy's tent?" I shouted at him. "Why do I have to share a tent with him?"

He nodded slowly, deep in thought. Jeremy caught up and stuck his finger out. "You," he narrowed his eyes, "Go bring my candy down this instant!" he hollered.

"Shut up, Jeremy! I am having an argument with someone else right now!"

Shin-Woo opened his eyes. "You can share your tent with Jeremy-"

"No way!" Jeremy objected.

"Or you can share it with Tae-Kyung," finished Shin-Woo.

I gulped. "And those are my only options?"

Shin-Woo nodded.

_Tae-Kyung...or Jeremy...I don't want to share a tent with either of them...I can always swap Jeremy for Shin-Woo...but then again I don't want to sleep near Shin-Woo._

"I want to live so I choose," I pointed at Jeremy, "I'll go along with the original sleep placements."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jeremy cried.

"Suck it up. You have to listen to your elders," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "Sleep with your eyes open tonight Mi Nam."

I shook my hands. "Ooooh I am sooo scared!" I mocked. "Shut up and let's go make the tent."

Jeremy fold his arms and pouted.

"I'll go get it for you, Jeremy" Shin-Woo offered.

Jeremy's eyes lit up. "Really Shin-Woo Hyung?"

Shin-Woo nodded. "Where is it?"

"It's that far tree over there!" Jeremy pointed.

He squinted. "Okay. I can see it. I'll go get it."

Jeremy flashed him a smile. "Thanks, Shin-Woo Hyung!" He turned around and dropped his smile. "Go."

"Yah, I saved your precious treasure and I don't get a smile?"

"Save it from what?" he shouted.

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

I smiled as I walked away from the two constantly fighting children.

_For some reason I find them amusing._

I spotted the bag hanging from the tree.

_Mi Nam sure knows how to tie it up there._ _How should I approach this?_

"Shin-Woo Hyung, what are you doing?" Mi Nyu asked.

I turned around and faced her. I gently smiled. "You're brother created a problem and I am just here trying to solve it."

Her eyes grew worried. "What problem?"

I pointed up. "He threw Jeremy's candy up there."

She sighed. "That's just like Oppa. Are you going to get it?"

I nodded. "But I don't know how."

She stepped in front of me and jumped in the air, flinging her arms at it. "It's too high for me!"

"Wait, Mi Nyu. Get on my back," I ordered.

She stood there, shocked. "W-what?"

"If you get on my back, we'll definitely reach the bag," I reasoned.

"Ah, yeah. You're right," she agreed.

I bent down and motioned her to get on.

"What are you guys doing?" Tae-Kyung voice interrupted us with Sang-Hee besides him.

"Ah, Hyung-nim. We..We were just trying to get that" she indicated upwards.

He glanced up and glared at her. "No. You can't do it."

"What?" Mi Nyu asked, confused.

"I am saying you, a little weak pig-rabbit, can't get it," he clarified.

"I bet I can!" she objected.

"Fine! If you think you can then get on my shoulders and we'll see if you can!" he shouted back.

Before I could say anything Mi Nyu got onto Tae-Kyung's back.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

_Pft! Ha! I'll prove you wrong, stupid pig-rabbit._

I lifted her up with a grunt. "Ah! Ah! Hyung-nim! Stop moving! Wait!"

"Yah! Stop wiggling!" I shouted. I tried my hardest to regain stability. "Okay. Okay. Let go of my hand and grab it quick," I ordered.

"Wait a minute! I am scared!" she cried.

"Tae-Kyung Oppa! Omo! Oppa! Don't let go of her!" Sang-Hee screamed.

"Aish! Let go of my hand! Just let go of one. Just one," I told her. I tried to free one of my hands from her grip.

"You can do it, Go Mi Nyu," Shin-Woo encouraged and almost instantly her hands released mine.

_One phrase from him was all it took to give her courage._

"I got it!" she screamed with joy.

"Get off of me now," I grumbled.

She abruptly hopped off before I was fully prepared to let her go; a fall was inevitable. I spun around to catch her but Shin-Woo reacted quicker than I and caught her in his arms. She flushed and turned dark red. "S-sorry."

Shin-Woo smiled at her. "It's fine. Are you okay?"

She fidgeted in his arms and struggled to get back onto her feet. Shin-Woo let goof her except for her hand. She blushed again. "Ah, y-yeah. I am not hurt."

Sang-Hee clutched my arm. "Oppa! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am fine," I said, brushing dirt off my clothes. Sang-Hee tried to help me get the wrinkles out of shirt. I grabbed her hand. "Really. I am fine. I don't need your help."

Shin-Woo dropped Mi Nyu's hand. "Tae-Kyung, let's help the girls set their tents up before ours."

"They can't do it themselves?" I asked sarcastically.

We laid the flattened tent onto the ground. "Tae-Kyung, set up that side," commanded Shin-Woo.

"Oppa! Thank-you for helping us make the tent!" Sang-Hee called out from the sidelines.

She kept shouting praise and encouragements after every maneuver we made. "Yah! Go do something else instead of just standing here and screaming in my ear!" I yelled.

Sang-Hee stopped and smiled. She motioned her fingers over her mouth as if zipping her lips together. I rolled my eyes. "Ah! Jeremy! No! You're not suppose to tie this here! If you do it'll collapse!" A sound of heavy cloth slamming the ground erupted shortly afterward. "See!"

"Well sorry! I never done this before! Maybe instead of yelling you can be a little bit more caring and nicely guide me!" Jeremy countered.

Mi Nam pulled at his hair. "One hour wasted! See how Shin-Woo did it? Do it like he did and maybe we'll be able to sleep in this tonight!"

_Tch. Was he blind to me?_

"Shin-Woo Hyung!" Jeremy cried, "Can you help us?" Jeremy sniffled on the verge of tears.

"Mi Nam! Stop yelling at baby Jeremy!" Sang-Hee chided. "Aw! Jeremy, come here!" She embraced Jeremy and stroked his blonde hair. "It's okay. Mi Nam is being a bad boy," she comforted him.

Jeremy eagerly nodded his head in agreement. "He's always bullies me."

"It's okay. I'll protect you from now on," she promised.

Mi Nam stood in the middle of his misshapen tent with his jaw dropped down. Jeremy stuck his tongue out and pulled his right eyelid down with his free hand.

I smirked.

_Jeremy knows how to fight back now using his ultimate weapon. Cuteness. _

Shin-Woo checked the time on his watch and squinted up at the sky. "It's 5 in the afternoon right now and it doesn't look like it's going to rain but it also seems like it's going to be a cold night. Very cold. Tae-Kyung," he faced me, "I'll take care of Mi Nam's tent and ours. Can you go gather firewood for tonight's campfire?"

I grunted in response. "I'll go with you!" said Sang-Hee.

"No! Don't leave me! Scary, mean Mi Nam might attack me!" wailed Jeremy.

"Okay. Okay. I won't go," Sang-Hee assured. She patted his back gently while Mi Nam shot him a vicious glare.

"Go Mi Nyu, let's go," I ordered.

She jolted and looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. "M-me?" she asked, pointing her finger at herself.

"Go," I said.

I started walking to away from the clearing and into the trees. I heard her footsteps fall on the dirt and the crunch of the twigs.

When the rustling stopped, I glanced back. "Don't pick up the small ones. They won't last long when they're thrown into the fire."

"Ah, yeah, Hyung-nim," she nodded and dropped a small pile of tiny branches. She ran ahead of me and stuck a thin, red string onto a tree in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Hyung-nim has a bad sense of direction. This," she held up the thread, "is going to help us find our way back," she smiled.

"Tch," I snickered. "Bad sense of direction? Me? Ha!"

_I know where I am going! I just get confused when the lighting_ changes.

We walked deeper into the forest where there were denser trees. "Yah, stay close to me or you'll get lost," I warned. I didn't feel her presence. "Mi Nyu?" I turned around.

_She must be falling behind on tracking our path._

"Go Mi Nyu, hurry up," I said.

She appeared from behind a large tree. "Hyung-nim! Look! It's a hollow tree!"

The tree had a large hole in the middle; nothing special. "So? What's so significant about it?" I said as I trudged back to her.

"When I was little, Mother Superior would often take me to small villages. I remember this one village I visited. There was a grandma there that liked to share stories especially folktale," Mi Nyu's eyes stared back into the past. It seemed like it was a thousand miles away.

"She told me a story when the Earth was young, wood nymphs roamed freely in the forests. The forest had many trees so there were many wood nymphs. They were able to live and play as long as their tree is kept alive because they share their energy with it. If a tree dies, a nymph dies. They were under strict orders to adhere to their trees and to only interact with the same species of themselves. One day, a human entered the enchanted forest. All of the wood nymphs hid in their trees except for one. She was fascinated to see a different form of life other than herself and other wood creatures. She talked to him and everyday he came back with various types food or stories to tell. Day after day, they gradually fell in love. The Queen was informed of her appointments with this strange man by other jealous wood nymphs and demanded that the wood nymph should stop. The warning was too late for the wood nymph because it wanted to become human. She asked The Queen if she knew a method on how to turn her into a human. The Queen was shocked by her atrocious wish and banned her from ever seeing the man again. The Queen tied the love-stricken wood nymph to her tree for her own good. The wood nymph lamented at her post because she was no longer able to see the man she loved. Decades after decades, the grieving wood nymph began to fade away until finally, she disappeared. Oddly enough, her tree remained but in that tree contained a space; an unfulfilled cavity. People say that the tree's heart was missing because the wood nymph died broken-hearted." Mi Nyu's eyes came back to the present. She wiped the tears that were gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"The heart of the tree?" I softly asked.

She nodded. "Grandma told me that the nymph didn't completely disappear yet. Since her tree is still alive. She's just waiting for the void to be filled."

"Filled? How?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I bent down and looked into it. The hole was big and wide. It stretched up to a good height of the giant tree . It stood alone from the other trees and had no live leaves; it was desolate.

"Hyung-nim, let's go. We haven't picked up many branches," she urged.

We walked a little further. "So, you're getting married in what? Eleven days?" I asked as I grabbed a handful of good sized sticks.

She froze as she was about to select one. I felt her eyes on me but I ignored her and continued gathering wood. "Hyung-nim, I am sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize," I interrupted her.

"Hyung-nim.."

"I am fine with it. You do whatever you want with your life. I have no say in what you want to do with it. I'll just be that close friend of yours advising you even though you can might not to accept it."

_It hurts to say it. Go Mi Nyu. I will be your best friend and only your friend._

"Friend?" she slowly asked.

I nodded my head. "Friends," I simply said.

"Hyung-nim, it doesn't have to be like that. I can-"

"No Mi Nyu. It's exactly how it is and precisely how it should be. You're getting married soon. Congrats," I said sincerely. I exhaled sharply. "Shall we go back to camp now? It looks like we have enough."

"Hyung-nim..." she whispered.

I inhaled and pressed my lips together to form a small smile. "Let's go."

"Hyung-nim! Wait for me! AH!" she cried.

I swirled around and saw her on the ground with branches around her. "Mi Nyu!" I ran back and crouched beside her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"I..am...fine," she managed to say.

I touched her ankle.

She whimpered in pain.

"Mi Nyu, it's not the right time to be brave."

I slowly and delicately pulled her sneaker off and removed her socks. Her ankle was red and slightly swollen. I lightly pressed around her ankle. She winced at every pressure I applied to the site. I sighed in relief. "Nothing is broken and I don't think you sprained it either. You'll probably just get a bruise. A big one."

I felt something wet on my forehead. I wiped it away but more dripped on me. I glanced upwards and felt more raindrops falling. Water started to come down on us faster. "Quick, get on my back!" I ordered. I carefully lifted her up. "Grab on tight," I said.

The rain was now pouring. I cursed silently to myself.

_We won't make it back to camp before it gets dark. What should I do?_

I heard Mi Nyu cough on my shoulder and felt her shivering.

"Aish."

_I have to get her out of the rain and somewhere dry. But where? There's no shelter in the middle of no where! Wait! The hollow tree! _

I spotted a red ribbon dangling pitifully on a small sapling. I raced in that direction and came upon another and another until I recognized the colossal tree.I gently lowered Mi Nyu into the wooden cave before entering myself. As expected, it was dry and large enough to fit us both in it. "Here." I quickly took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

She tried to hand my jacket back. "No, it's okay. I am fine," she argued.

I touched her hands. "You're hands are freezing. You need it more than I do and plus men don't get cold."

She pulled her hands away and hid them in the jacket. "How's your ankle?" I whispered.

"Fine," she said, trying to hide it from my view as well.

"Go Mi Nyu," I said sternly.

"W-what?"

"Give me your leg. Now."

The clattering of raindrops echoed in the tree. It seemed to be angry at Mi Nyu for resisting.

"Mi Nyu, now."

She seemed to be deciding on what to do.

_Too bad I don't have the patience like Shin-Woo to wait for you to decide. _

I caught her foot as she tried to move it farther away from me. I cautiously laid it on my knee and began to massage it gingerly. "Stop squirming," I scolded.

"Hyung-nim..you don't have to do this! Really! I am fine."

"This helps stop the swelling."

She stopped fighting me and put in some effort to relax. I smiled. "Go Mi Nyu, do I make you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head. "No."

I snickered. "You don't have to lie. I know you're not enjoying this."

"No. I mean it. I am...at ease around you. I don't feel tense and I don't have to keep my guard up," she denied.

"Keep your guard up? Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know why. It's just an automatic thing for me." She laughed. "I guess I am still paranoid of being discovered."

"Tch. What's left for people to discover about you? Everyone already knows that you're a worthless, clumsy pig-rabbit," I teased.

She pouted. "You don't know everything about me!"

"Oh really now? Fine then, Miss. Go Mi Nyu, why don't you tell me something I don't know about you?" I challenged.

"I can't tell you," she replied.

"And why not?"

"Because then you'll know," she said.

I leaned in close to her face. "Why? Is there something you don't want me to find out?" I interrogated.

Her eyes grew big. She quickly pushed her head back until it bumped on the tree's hard bark. "Oww!" she moved her head forward and for one very brief second; our lips touched.

* * *

**_I hope I kept the characters' personalities the same in this chapter. I try to keep the story relatively realistic but please excuse the landscape and weather in this chapter. I know Africa isn't like this. _****_And the folktale, I made that up too. XD_**

**_I've neglected to Thank every reviewer. I am sorry._**

**_HUGE THANK-YOUS TO: flinn, zhelma patricia, Sango-chan Dwaeji Tokki (Hope you make an account ^_^), Ell4, ann (Make an account! :D), devilfairy (you too!), tasha (and you!), limegreen3(you as well!), GracefulCrane, Cocobean, Calil, pinky roo, alex, XxHanijixX, Chibiheart, La Vie Infinie, Bionicwizard14, and many many more! I am really happy to be supported by all of you and I really hope that my story makes your day. :D_**

**_REVIEW/ COMMENT/ SUBSCRIBE!_**

**_THANK-YOU AGAIN! _**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Greetings! I think most of you will like/love (same thing) this chapter~ ^_^! So enjoy enjoy enjoy!_**

**_NOTE: If you forgot what/why Mi Nyu is doing, please review the last section of chapter 13 ^_^ that is all. Thank-you once again!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

The instance our lips collided, a spur of indecisive thoughts rushed into my head.

_You're so close to her... You can feel the sweet warmth of her... Her lips are on yours... You love her..._

I closed my eyes to enjoy it. My heart pulsated in eager agreement.

_You promised to be her best friend and to stay only as a friend... She's not yours... Who cares? I want to be selfish right now..._

I pressed against her.

_She's getting married..._

I sighed internally. That single thought alone broke down my will. I removed my lips away from hers and quickly slithered close to the other side of the hollow tree.

_You're right. She is getting married... To another man... Not me... _

She remained in the same position I left her. Her eyes were still open from shock. I caught myself unconsciously touching my lips. I shut my hands to form a tight fist and held it to my mouth. I cleared my throat loudly. She snapped out of the trance and briskly turned her head towards the bark, hiding her face from my eyes.

_She's embarrassed? Or is she ashamed?_

"Yah..._That_...was your fault," I said slowly.

She didn't answer, instead she pushed herself closer to the end of the tree. A sudden flush of guilt plagued me.

_I didn't even do anything! It's not like I kissed her back. Our lips accidentally touched. It's that simple._

The intensity of the rain cooled down to a light sprinkle as guilt consumed me. "Yah! Go Mi Nyu! How long are you going to hide your face from me?" I asked after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

_**Go Mi Nyu's Point of View**_

_What...just happened? We kissed?_

Hyung-nim's sudden cough awakened me from my dumbfounded stupor. I flung myself in the opposite direction of him. I hid my face against the soft, wet bark.

_I can't be found out._

"Yah..._That_...was your fault," his voice reached me in the darkness.

I didn't reply because my shaking voice will rebel against me and destroy everything I set up for the sake of Hyung-nim. It saddened me that my strength that I built up can come so close to tumbling down just because of a kiss.

_I can't be discovered. I have to protect Hyung-nim._

I breathed in healthy doses of refreshing air and soon enough I was back to normal. Normal as in the state in which I can face Hyung-nim with confidence without exposing my secrets.

"Yah! Go Mi Nyu! How long are you going to hide your face from me?"

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

She faced me with a solemn look. "It is my fault. I should have been more careful. I am sorry, Hyung-nim," she bowed her head.

My anger dissipated and my scrunched up face relaxed. "Mi Nyu...does your leg still hurt?" I softly asked.

"No, it's okay now," she said. She moved her injured leg away from my scrutinizing eyes. "Ah," she cried and grabbed her leg.

I rolled my eyes.

_Why does she have to lie to me?_

I scooted closer to her and took hold of her leg. She resisted and tried to pull away. I held on to it firmly and stared straight into her eyes. "Stay still. Don't move this time," I cautioned her with my eyes.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," I clicked at her, "Look how swollen it is. It'll be very sore tomorrow. Why are you always so clumsy? Didn't I tell you to be careful?" I asked, pressing down on her red, soft skin.

"Ah!" she winced and touched my hand. I froze at her touch. She quickly caught on to my stiff reaction and removed her hands. "Please be more gentle, Hyung-nim," she asked while looking at the ground.

"Yah...What's up with the awkwardness? The cold, hard floor can't possibly more interesting than I am," I said, feigning hurt.

"You started it," she replied.

"Well we wouldn't be stuck in here if you didn't fall," I countered.

"It was your fault that I tripped."

"What? How was it my fault?" I questioned.

"If you waited for me I wouldn't have tripped!"

My eyes grew wide. "Go Mi Nyu, you're blaming your uncoordinated movements on me? The number one male singer of all of Korea?"

She gave me one delinquent nod. "Why you little-" I added a tiny pressure to her foot.

"Ah! Hyung-nim!" she cried.

I gave her a playful smile. "Do you still hold me liable for your injury?" I asked.

She half nodded but thought about it and fervently shook her head. I laughed and continued to delicately soothe the pain of her ankle.

"Hyung-nim," she whispered a couple minutes after.

Without gazing up, "Huh?" I asked, concentrating on the circular movements of of palms.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

I looked up and met her large, shiny, brown eyes.

_I am cold._

I smiled. "No."

She frowned. "You're lying, Hyung-nim," she claimed.

I sighed. "What a day it is! I was first blamed for causing a bruised ankle and now I am being called a liar by my best friend!"

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

I glared at the sky as the soft water droplets caressed my skin.

_It's raining. Where is Mi Nyu?_

"Shin-Woo, look," I said, pointing to the darkening soil.

Shin-Woo stuck his hand out and gathered a tiny puddle in his hands. "Is Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung back yet?"

I shook my head. "We should go find them," I suggested.

"No, you stay. I'll go search for them. They can't be far from here and it's faster for one person to go," he insisted.

"But my sister-" I started to complain.

"_My _fiance," he interjected.

I couldn't think of a better argument. "Aish, fine. You go," I gave in.

Shin-Woo went into his tent and came out with the jacket he was wearing in his hand and two umbrellas in the other. He changed into a light sweater.

"Why did you take you jacket off?" I asked.

"Mi Nyu might be cold," he said and walked away.

"Ah, I see."

_Is he always this prepared? It didn't even look like it was going to rain this morning and yet he brought umbrellas?_

I unzipped the door to access my tent. Jeremy was laying down on his stomach with his feet up, giggling to himself as I stepped in. He took a bite of his apple and continued to chuckle. "Jeremy, what are you doing?" I asked and took a seat besides him.

He pointed to a sentence in his book and frowned at me. "Shh! I am almost at the good part."

He glanced back down and resumed his laughter. I noticed a pile of other chapter books next to him. They were all romantic comedy novels.

I snickered. "You read these?" I picked at his books. He stopped and slapped my hands. "Don't touch those! They haven't been released to the public yet. I don't want you to mess with them."

"Then how did you acquire them? Through illegal dealings?" I joked.

"You wish! M friend knows a friend who knows a friend that is the author," he replied, showing me his tongue.

"Tch. Who reads when you have movies?" I rhetorically asked.

I dug in my luggage for my PSP. Jeremy kept on bursting into a series of spastic chortles as I annihilate satanic monsters attempting to destroy the world. His joyous laughter ruined my gaming mood. I turned my game off and chucked it into my bag.

"Yah! Your laughing annoys me."

He put one of his fingers to his mouth. "Shh!"

I laid down on my sleeping bag and listened to the rain pattered down on the water-proof tent.

_It's raining really hard. I hope Mi Nyu is okay._

I turned to Jeremy and sat up. "Hey, in those books, there are love triangles right?"

Jeremy book-marked his page with his pinky. "Yeah, why?"

"Who usually gets the girl?" I asked.

Jeremy pondered my question. "The...person who needs love the most," he answered.

"And what do you mean about that?"

"The guy that is seemingly perfect but is really lacking something essential. That is the guy that gets the girl," he said, "It's like the girl teaches him what he is missing and they learn from each other. In other words, not to be corny, but they complete each other."

I laughed. "You're so deep, Jeremy. This is like the first time I ever seen you reflect deeply on something."

He stuck his tongue out. "I take my dramas seriously for your information Go Mi Nam."

_So let's see, out of Shin-Woo and Tae-Kyung, who will need Mi Nyu more. This should be amusing._

I yawned and pulled my blanket up to cover my face. "Wake me up when Mi Nyu comes back," I said.

"Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung Hyung didn't come back yet?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded my head, assuming he saw it. "Shouldn't we be looking for them?" he asked.

"Shin-Woo is doing that. Jeremy, can you quietly resort back to your lovey-dovey story so that I can get some shut eye?"

"Hmph."

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

"I don't want the jacket back. I am not cold. Just keep it," I ordered. I pushed her hands carrying the jacket away.

"Hyung-nim, if you just wear it for five minutes..."

"I said I don't need it!"

"Just five minutes! Then you can give it back to me!" she insisted.

I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you. I am not cold. I am fine."

"If Hyung-nim doesn't wear it then I won't either!" she laid it gently on the small gap that separated us.

"Mi Nyu! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I am not! I just feel it's unfair that I am warm and you're not! I am just worried that you might get sick," she clarified.

"Well I am worried you might get sick! Don't worry about me and start taking care of yourself."

"No. If you're cold then I deserve to be cold as well," she said, determined.

"Aish. You're driving me crazy! You know that?"

"It's fair this way," she explained.

"Fine. I have an idea that will keep us both_ fairly _warm."

Her eyes got big. "W-what do you mean...Hyung-nim?"

I took my jacket from her hands and wrapped it around both of us. "There. I am warm. Happy?"

She began to scoot away but my hand on her shoulder stopped her. "You said you didn't want me to be cold and I said I didn't want you get a cold. This is the only solution so stay put," I whispered. I dropped my hands down and wrapped them around her waist.

She leaned away from me but the arms tightened. "S-shouldn't we call Shin-Woo and tell him where we are?" she asked, obviously uncomfortable.

_Always about Shin-Woo..._

I pursed my lips. "There's no need for that. We'll just go back when the rain stops," I said. "And plus, I didn't bring my phone with me. I left it in my tent."

She searched her pockets for her while I angrily stared at the bark, the ground, and outside.

"Oh no!" she cried.

I examined her. "What's wrong? Is your foot hurting again?" I asked.

"No it's not that. It's just that I forgot my phone too!"

_Good._

"Who cares?" I asked.

"Hyung-nim! You shouldn't be like that. It's going to get dark soon and we'll get lost," she chided.

"Then maybe we shouldn't try to go back to the camp tonight. Maybe we should just sleep here until tomorrow morning."

"Sorry, but that won't be possible," a man's voice entered the tree.

Shin-Woo popped out in front of the base of the tree and gave us a warm smile. "I've come to rescue you."

"Shin-Woo Hyung..."Mi Nyu said mindlessly.

I was annoyed. "How did you find us, anyways?"

"I saw Mi Nyu grab some red yarn before leaving with you so I assumed that those pieces of string tied to trees every twenty feet or so was Mi Nyu's doing," he explained. He tapped the side of his head and smiled lightly. "The rain stopped. Let's get back to the camp site." Shin-Woo gave her his hand.

Mi Nyu nodded her head as she took his hand gently. Her diamond ring on her finger sank my heart. "Ah,yeah, Shin-Woo Hyung."

She got up and fell slightly. I reacted quickly and caught her. I gave her a stern look. "Why do I have to repeat myself over and over for you?"

"Huh?" she ask, confused.

"Be. More. Care. Ful," I emphasized each syllable.

Shin-Woo's face scrunched up, his face crumbled in worry and concern. "Mi Nyu, you're hurt? Where?" Shin-Woo asked. He pulled her out of the tree slowly. His eyes noticed her slight limp as she walked out. I followed behind her with my palms a couple inches away from her back in case she fell again.

_Clumsy girl, are you that exited to be reunited with Shin-Woo that you even forgot about your injury?_

He bent down and examined her leg. He touched her ankle delicately and stared up at her. "What happened?" he softly asked.

"I-I fell, Shin-Woo Hyung," she admitted shyly.

"I see. This won't work," he said. "Get on my back," he ordered.

Her mouth opened in shock. "What?"

Instead of repeating his words, Shin-Woo pulled her down onto his back and lifted her up with ease. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, turning his head to see the side of her face.

"Ah...yeah," she hesitantly replied.

"It's still sprinkling," he remarked. "Here," he passed her his gray jacket, "You must be cold. Put it on."

Mi Nyu took it in her hands and before putting it on she took off my jacket and handed it to me. "Hyung-nim, please take this back and wear it."

I snatched it from her hands and shrugged it on.

_She replaces my jacket with his. How ungrateful!_

She seemed hurt at my rude action but she carried on and wrapped Shin-Woo's jacket around her shoulders. "Mi Nyu, can you hold the umbrella for us?" Shin-Woo asked. He raised an open white umbrella up and gave her the handle. She took it from his grasp and held it high so that it was covering both of them. "Tae-Kyung, I also brought you an umbrella," he informed. He presented me a black umbrella which I promptly took.

"Let's go now," he said.

I walked behind them under my pitch black item held above me.

_I could have sworn I saw Shin-Woo packing more than two umbrellas. Why didn't he bring one more?_

My eyes narrowed and I pursed my lips.

_Injured or not injured Shin-Woo had already planned beforehand that he was going to share his umbrella with Mi Nyu._

I tightly clenched the wooden handle.

_No...why should I be angry? Why should I care if he wants to have Mi Nyu under his protection? It's not my problem, so why should I care?_

The image of our kiss earlier spontaneously replayed in my head and left me stunned. My heart raced again and I felt my blood rushed eagerly to my face. My feet were no longer under my control. It was as if my brain told me 'You should care because this...happened.' I angrily dispelled the recent but distant memory.

_It meant nothing. Our relationship is all in the past now._

I waited for my heart and brain to rebel against my thoughts, but the opposite happened. My heart calmed and the blood left my face, leaving both feeling cold and numb.

"Hyung-nim! You are falling behind!" Mi Nyu shouted from a distance.

"Don't yell Mi Nyu, you'll hurt your voice," I heard Shin-Woo lightly scold her.

"Ah, yeah. I am sorry," she quickly apologized.

I took my time walking to catch up to them.

_What should I do?_

"Yah, Go Mi Nyu, get off his back," I said with an annoyed look.

Both of them shot me confused stares. I stared back, refusing to back down. "Shin-Woo, didn't you say you hurt you back a few months ago?"

Shin-Woo huffed. "I can bear it," he said. He was obviously hiding his pain.

"No, you can't. Stop it now or you'll endanger our concerts in the future if you can't perform the rigorous choreography," I warned.

"Shin-Woo Hyung, you're hurt too?" Mi Nyu asked. Shin-Woo nodded a little. "What Hyung-nim is talking about is right." She slid off his back.

I walked beside her and bent down. "Get on."

"Ah..no it's okay. I can walk myself," she said.

She limped away for a few feet before almost tripping again. I sighed angrily. "Mi Nyu, don't be stupid right now and get on my back," I hissed. I bent down again and motioned her to climb on.

She ignored me and continued limping ahead. "Mi Nyu..." Shin-Woo called, striding forward to grab her arm.

_I can't loose this chance._

I caught her wrist Shin-Woo could and flung her onto my back. "Hyung-nim!" she shouted in shock.

"I wouldn't have done that if you weren't so stubborn," I muttered. "Yah, hold my umbrella like you did with Shin-Woo."

She obliged and held the black umbrella above our heads. I smiled internally. I walked faster to put some distance between us and Shin-Woo. "We're going ahead, Shin-Woo" I announced.

Once we were out of his hearing distance I slowed my footing. "Why do you keep shuffling around? Are you that uncomfortable? Would you rather prefer on Shin-Woo's back?" I asked, half teasing and half curious.

"I prefer..." she stopped mid-sentence.

"Prefer who?" I pushed her on.

"I..I..." She suddenly dropped the umbrella and let go of her grasp on my shoulder, held her hands up to her face and sneezed.

I tipped back. "Whoa! Whoa! Mi Nyu!" I cried, struggling to regain my balance.

She reacted quickly and grabbed hold of my shoulders again. We swayed back and forth for awhile before I could stand straight. I let out a breath of relief and turned my face to frown at her. She gave me an apologetic look and begged me with her eyes. "I am sorry! Hyung-nim."

She saw my disgusted face and remembered my strong dislike of germs. "Can you let me down, Hyung-nim?" she asked, softly.

I set her down and she avoided eye-contact with me. Her eyes were glued to the floor, ashamed of what she has done.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and offered it to her. "Here, quickly use it so we can get back to camp before _both_ of us gets sick," I mumbled. I applied some of the germ extinguisher on myself before passing it to her.

She laughed. "Hyung-nim carries hand sanitizer?"

I rubbed the alcohol on my skin. "The world is a dirty place."

She giggled again and handed back the container. I bent down again to let her on.

"Let go again and I'll just let you fall. I am serious. If you do something like that I'll just release you," I forewarned. "Hold on tight this time and never let go." I moved my hands up and forced her hands that laid on my shoulder up to my neck She curled her arms around my neck like a anaconda. I gasped for air and pulled her hands away. "Yah! I know you hate me but do you really have to show it?"

"Hyung-nim! I do not hate you! It was your fault! You said to hold on tight and that is exactly what I was doing!" she argued.

"It was a exaggeration! I didn't mean to hold on that _tight_!"

"I am sorry, Hyung-nim," she said.

"Hmph. You think saying you're sorry can solve everything huh?"

I smiled. She leaned over, "Hyung-nim, are you smiling?" she asked, returning a smile of her own.

My smile disappeared and replaced with a scowl. "Yah, I am getting soaked. Why are you not holding the umbrella?"

"Ah..." she looked at the floor and pointed to the fallen umbrella, "Hyung-nim, I dropped it."

I sighed and retrieved from the floor. I shook it quickly to get some of the muck off and handed it back to her. "Hold that and hold onto me," I commanded.

"Ah, yeah," she said.

I smiled again but this time I carefully hid it.

We were extremely close to the camp. It was getting darker, making it difficult for me to see. "Mi Nyu," I whispered.

"Hmm?" she replied in a drowsy state.

"It's okay if you sleep on my shoulder," I said.

"No...I am okay...I do not want to be a burden..." she slowly said, drifting off.

I snickered. "You've been and always been a burden on my shoulders. It doesn't make any difference right now." I reached up to touch her hair and gently guide it down to my shoulder. Her head felt hot. "Yah..Go Mi Nyu, are you okay?" I asked. There was no response. "Mi Nyu?"

A hand reached out and touched mine. It brushed my hand off and Shin-Woo's hand pressed on her head. "Tae-Kyung, we have to get back fast. Mi Nyu is getting a fever," Shin-Woo said urgently. "I can see better and my back is really fine. Give her to me," he said.

I couldn't bring myself to disagree especially when Mi Nyu was like this. "Okay," I agreed. He took her up and started running ahead. I swiftly followed behind, tripping from time to time.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

"Go Mi Nam! Wake up! Mi Nam!" Jeremy shouted and kicked my sleeping bag.

I rolled over and groaned. "Shut up!" I mumbled in my groggy state. I covered my ears with my pillow but Jeremy continued to shake me. "What?" I burst.

"Mi...Nyu..I don't know what happened but they carried her in like she got hurt!" Jeremy wailed.

_What? They're back and she's hurt?_

"He's dead. Tae-Kyung is so dead," I said. "Where are they?" I intensely questioned Jeremy.

Jeremy backed away and pointed towards the left side. "In Sang-Hee's tent treating her."

I unzipped my tent and stepped outside.

_It stopped raining._

I stepped into her tent with my muddy shoes. Mi Nyu was lying down with blankets covering her. She was unconscious and looked sickeningly pale. "Go Mi Nam, remove your shoes immediately," Tae-Kyung said from behind me. He recently entered the tent carrying a roll of gauze with him.

"You," I narrowed my eyes, "I need to talk to you." I pulled his wrist and dragged him outside. Before exiting the tent he threw the roll to Shin-Woo, who was kneeling beside my sick sister.

"What the hell did you guys do? What the hell did _you_ do to _her_?" I shouted.

He stayed emotionless. "Go Mi Nam, you're sister is resting. Lower you voice," he simply said.

"Answer my questions!" I whispered harshly.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have asked her to come with me to collect branches," he admitted. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to tend to you sister." He pushed me aside and returned to her tent.

"Yah...You actually took full responsibility? And for someone other than yourself?" I muttered to myself.

Sang-Hee stepped out. "Mi Nam.." she greeted.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She just has a bruised ankle and has a little fever. She'll be better by tomorrow," Sang-Hee assured.

"Oh, is that so? Please take care of her then," I begged.

She nodded. Jeremy ran out of his tent and grabbed Sang-Hee's arm. "Is my Mi Nyu okay? Is she...going to die?" he turned his face in sorrow, "Sang-Hee...tell me the truth. I can take it.."he sobbed.

"This idiot here..." I mumbled under my breath, "Sang-Hee, you go in and take care of my sister. I'll deal with him."

Sang-Hee laughed. "It's okay, Jeremy. She's not going to die from a small fever."

Jeremy quickly wiped the tears that were streaming down his face. "Really? I must see her!" he declared.

As he took one huge step to towards the tent, I grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "No, you can see her in the morning. Let her rest," I said.

"Aw! Fine!" he succumbed. Jeremy scrambled back to his tent. It wasn't a surprise that he resumed reading his drama books.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

"It's too crowded in here. I'll take care of the rest. Both of you can go back to your tent and sleep," Sang-Hee said as she dunk the small towel into a basin of warm water. She laid it upon Mi Nyu's head and nudged her brother out of the way. Shin-Woo stood up and tilted his head towards our tent at me.

"You go ahead first. I'll stay here for a little longer," I said.

Sang-Hee rolled her eyes. "And do what?"

"I want to be here until the fever subsides. I'll leave once it goes down," I said.

"Tae-Kyung Oppa, her fever is going down and it's _just_ a fever. Why are you worry so much? Go and sleep."

"Tae-Kyung, like Sang-Hee said, it's too stuffy in here. Let's go and let Mi Nyu rest," Shin-Woo calmly insisted.

I gazed worriedly at Mi Nyu's peacefully, blank face. I didn't want to leave her but I have no choice. I prolonged the time it took to leave in case Mi Nyu happened to wake up. But in the end she did not open her eyes.

After I changed my wet and dirty clothes, I laid down in my sleeping bag and the events of this evening drift through my head until I fell asleep.

I rolled over and bumped into the edge of the tent. Uncomfortable and annoyed of having that wake me up, I shifted to the other side and shut my eyes.

_Mi Nyu..._

I bat my eyes open and I noticed the early sun was shining through the light fabric of the tent.

"It's morning," I yawned.

Shin-Woo did not stir and was still fast asleep. I made my way quietly out of the tent without disturbing him. The fresh, after-rain air smell was appealing and musty. I smiled to myself to feel such a nice sensation.

"Good morning, Hyung-nim," a voice to my right greeted.

I turned and saw Mi Nyu standing beside her tent. "Mi Nyu...Good morning...Did you sleep well? Are you okay?" I asked.

She lightly smiled. "I am fine now and I slept well."

I coughed, embarrassed of my series of concerned questions. "Well, that's good," I said.

"Hyung-nim, I never seen you awake this early before," she giggled.

"I couldn't sleep," I lied. "The landscape completely changed after a night of rain huh, Mi Nyu? It's pretty," I said, changing the topic.

Her eyes twinkled. "Hyung-nim, do you want to see what I found yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I found this small meadow just over there," she pointed into the direction of it.

"Should we?" I mulled over that idea.

She began walking past with a limp every other step. I sighed and stepped in front of her. I knelled down and offered my back to her.

I walked in the direction of where she pointed at. I could feel her smiling at liveliness of nature in its purest form. "Am I still going the right way?" I asked after a few minutes of peace passed.

"Yes, we are almost there," she assured.

"Are you sure there's even a meadow here?" I asked, doubtful.

"Trust me," she said with a smile. She unwrapped one of her arms around my collar and gave me a thumbs up.

"Remember what I said about letting go?" I frowned.

She quickly returned her arm back into the same position. "You wouldn't really let me fall," she said.

"Oh I wouldn't? Are you sure? You want to test that?" I dared.

"No, Hyung-nim. It is okay. I trust you," Mi Nyu said.

"Tch. I'll trust you if that meadow you speak of actually exist."

We reached a break of trees and behind the thick mass of wood, there was a petite clearing.

Mi Nyu dropped down and stood besides me. "It looks like you have to trust me now," she grinned.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it! Thank-you so much for ALL the reviews and comments. I appreciate the support! :D! _**

**_READ~~~ REVIEW~~~ =D_**


	19. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**I am terribly sorry but this is not an update of the story. :( But I have some announcements:**_

_**Rei & Nettiex- Yes, I too, feel like my story is dragging. So I am planning to end it in 2 more chapters. Thank-You for being truthful ^_^ I appreciate it.**_

_**Ann- Sorry for disappointing you. ):**_

_**Jaewon- lol, yes. I am on winter 'break' stuck with a stack of homework and essays. _ And after writing that many essays, you kind of just want to chop your hand off and swear never to write anything ever again. (Who knew I'd have to write one for math..) Which is why I haven't been working on the story. :\**_

_**It's been half a year since I've started this story and I am so glad many of you enjoyed it. :D So stick with me till the end! :)!**_

_**And...other bad news..**_

_**I won't be updating for an uber long time because I will be locking myself up for the month of January in a windowless room with nothing but water, brain food, and text books for I have midterms to study for. D: Sorry! I can't write and study at the same time. It's too difficult for me. :( I might have a chapter up sometime in February though, hopefully before or on Valentine's day! SORRRRRRY!**_

_**Well, thank-you. I hope you will also do well on your finals and get kick ass grades!**_

_**AND BTW. Did anyone else think Mary Stayed Out All Night was a waste of Jang Geun Suk's AND Kim Jae Wook's awesome talents? :( HUGEEEE disappointment!**_

_**AND to end it on a good note...I might do a sequel. **_**:s**

_**I know it's too early to ask this but...do you want to me to do a sequel? :) I have some fun ideas planned out already. :D**_

_**BYEEEE!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Haha. I am updating this chapter right before finals so that I can feel happy and you can too. :) Best of luck. Thank-you for the inspiring comments and all the love. :D I will make the final chapter excellent :p I promise. Now onwards with the drama! Please enjoy :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

We reached a break of trees and behind the thick mass of wood, there was a petite clearing.

Mi Nyu dropped down and stood besides me. "It looks like you have to trust me now," she grinned.

I pursed my lips. "That didn't count," I said curtly and walked to the center of the field, inspecting and pretending the dirt was interesting.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

I blinked several times and lazily rolled over. Jeremy was sound asleep and snoring lightly. Outside I heard the soft clinking of porcelain.

_Shin-Woo must be up._

I carefully maneuvered out of the tent without disturbing Jeremy from his literally sweet dreams. I shut my eyes in reaction to the blazing sun as soon as I stepped outside. I stretched and yawned like an awesome tiger I am. A black bag in front of the small fire caught my eye and I reached into it to grab my mug. I continued to dig through the bag to find a bag of instant coffee powder and fished it out. The package was then torn open and dumped in my cup. Shin-Woo poured the steaming, hot water in my glass for me while I shot him a questioning glance.

He set the pot back on the stand and poured more water into it. He took a sip of his morning tea and gazed deeply into the fire. "I was afraid you might burn yourself since you're not fully awake yet," he explained.

"Tch. Who do you think I am? A minor burn won't bring me down," I grinned.

I raised the cup to my lips and drank the content and forgetting it was boiling. The scorching fluid made its way down my throat cauterizing my tissue as it went. I held my pain at bay by grasping my adam's apple. I quickly reverted to concentrating on breathing deeply.

"Mi Nam, are you okay?" Shin-Woo asked, turning his head and lightly patted my back.

"I am fine. I was just caught off guard. That's all."

He returned his gaze to the flames with an amused smile.

"So how is she?" I asked in a rough voice, struggling to dampen the remaining after a moment of silence.

He stared blankly at the flames. "I don't know."

"What? You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

_Since when does Shin-Woo not know something?_

He sighed and stared at me with sad, depressed, and gentle eyes. "She left with Tae-Kyung not too long ago."

"What? With Tae-Kyung alone? Why did you allow them to go?" I shouted.

_My sister left with a fool when she's sick and injured!_

"In what direction did they go?" I asked Shin-Woo frantically.

A small yawn was heard behind me. I turned around to see Sang-Hee stretching and rubbing her eyes. "What happened? Why are you yelling this early?"

She made her way to us and picked up her cup. She gestured to Shin-Woo that she wanted some tea as well.

"Good morning, Sang-Hee," I greeted before turning back to her brother, " Shin-Woo, tell me, which way did they go?"

"Who? Mi Nyu?" she asked.

"Yeah. According to Shin-Woo, she and Tae-Kyung left together early this morning," I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh! That's not good! What should we do?" Sang-Hee cried.

Shin-Woo opened his mouth to speak but the ringing of his phone interrupted him. He looked at the screen and immediately stood up and walked several feet away before answering.

"Good morning, Mother," I heard him say. "Is that so?" he paused. "Yes, Mother. We will come home soon then...No, it is not inconvenient for us. We can always go camping sometime in the future."

Shin-Woo hangs up and glances at us. "Mother wants us home because I have some business to attend to that concerns the preparation of the wedding."

"That's great. I'll go bring my sister back and probably a dead body. So did they go in that direction?" I asked again, impatiently.

Shin-Woo's lips pulled up into a small smile while his eyes reflected anguish. "You won't be able to find it. I'll go."

_Curses. I can't think of an argument strong enough to counter act his._

I sighed in defeat. "I understand. I'll wake Jeremy up and start packing," I said.

"Awww. And we just got here!" complained Sang-Hee.

"We'll come back some other time," her brother assured her.

Shin-Woo walked towards the trees and sunlight.

_Sometimes I don't understand him._

I sighed and turned towards my tent. "Jeremy! You sleeping punk! Wake up!"

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

_Flashback:_

"You're shaking. I doubt it's from the cold," I softly said.

Mi Nyu's breathing rate increased. "Did something happened back there?" I gently asked as I carried her on my back through the drizzle.

"Ah...no. Nothing happened," she lied.

"I am sorry," I whispered.

"Huh? For what?" she asked.

I smiled lightly. "For intruding. It seemed I was unwanted back there."

She laughed. "Are you kidding? I am glad you came," she said sincerely.

_Back to present:_

_Mi Nyu..._

"Oh! Hyung-nim!" she cried with joy.

"What?" Tae-Kyung asked with annoyance.

She giggled and pointed to his shoulder. "Hyung-nim! There's a bug on you!"

Tae-Kyung froze, his eyes rigidly fixated on the pest that rested on his body. "Yah! Go Mi Nyu! What are you doing just standing there? Get it off me!" he called, his voice trembling.

"No! I don't want to touch it! Get if off yourself!" she shouted and smiled genuinely.

Tae-Kyung shut his eyes. "Are you defying me? Come here! I'll show you the dire consequences of rebelling against me!" He opened his eyes to show the small mischief glistening in them.

Mi Nyu began to back away, sensing the possible danger. He charged at her, pointing the shoulder with the insect at her. She fled from her attacker with a grin set on her mouth but her speed was limited as she experienced pain from her injury. Tae-Kyung caught up with her in no time and grabbed her hand. She lost her balance and was pulled into the arms of Tae-Kyung. Their eyes unexpectedly met and I noticed her eyes flickered away from his.

I stepped out from the shadows of the trees. Tae-Kyung saw me and released her.

She glanced up and followed Tae-Kyung's stare. "Shin-Woo Hyung.."

I wore a smile as I approached them. "Good morning, Mi Nyu. Tae-Kyung."

"Good morning, Shin-Woo Hyung. Why are you here?" she asked.

A cool breeze blew some tension away. "We're going home."

"Home? Now?"

I nodded. "A problem came up."

"What is the problem?" she asked.

I smiled warmly and intertwined my fingers through hers. "Don't worry about it. I promise to make the wedding perfect. Tae-Kyung's eyes focused on our hands and then connected with mine. I broke off the intensity. "Let's go," I said, pulling Mi Nyu with me.

_Why am I acting this way? Jealousy? Maybe._

Mi Nyu's fingers slipped through mine and my hand returned to my side.

"Sorry. Shin-Woo Hyung," she said.

I turned around and bent down so that our faces were at the same level. I looked deeply into her eyes. She became uncomfortable and looked to the side. I ignored her reaction so that I can save myself from the hurt. "Silly, you don't have to apologize," I patted her head and pressed my lips together.

Jeremy ran at her, threatening her with a hug. "Mi Nyu! You came back! Where did you go? Are you still sick? Does your ankle still hurt? Do you need ice? I'll go get you some ice! How about something sweet to eat? I'll get you some too! Do you want me to carry you? I'll carry you!" I shielded her but it was unnecessary.

"Quit wasting time and finish what you started," Mi Nam pulled Jeremy by the collar and spun him around in the opposite direction of Mi Nyu.

"Tch! I was just worried about her!" Jeremy snapped.

Bags packed and in the car, we were ready to leave.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

"Want some?" Jeremy asked and shoved a large bag of marshmallows to the passengers in the back.

"Thank-you, Jeremy,"Mi Nyu grinned at him.

"You're so cute! I just want to pinch you!" Jeremy cried. He dropped the bag and reached for Mi Nyu.

"Jeremy!" Mi Nam and I shouted.

He retracted his hands solemnly. He puckered his lips to form his infamous and undeniable puppy face.

"Don't even," Mi Nam said with his face focused on the road.

"Mi Nyu, can you chew any louder?" I asked, irritated.

"Hyung-nim, I am eating something soft. It doesn't even make a noise," she argued.

I glared at her. "It's making a squishy sound."

"Tae-Kyung, why don't you put those ear plugs back to use?" Go Mi Nam suggested.

I ignored him and closed my eyes.

"We're back," Mi Nam announced. I opened my eyes and realized my head was resting on Mi Nyu's. I jabbed her cheek and seconds later she woke up. She immediately focused her eyes on me and i scowled at her. "Get off of my shoulder. You're head is heavy," I said in a slow and threatening way.

"Sorry, Hyung-nim!" she promptly apologized.

We unloaded our packages from the cars and brought them up to the house.

I noticed Mi Nyu was not carrying anything. "Yah,Go Mi Nyu, why are you not helping bringing in our stuff?"

"Shin-Woo said to go in and greet Mother first," she said in a small, innocent voice.

"Oh so you want me to bring in _your_ things? Those heavy luggage of yours?" I sarcastically questioned.

Shin-Woo stepped besides Mi Nyu and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Go in first. I'll carry in your bags," he said.

My scow tightened into a glare.

"Tae-Kyung," a woman's voice called from behind me. I turned around and dropped everything I gripped in my hands.

_Mo Hwa-Ran! _

She saw that I was stunned and struck dumb upon seeing her. She showed her egotistical smile. "Tae-Kyung, can we talk?" She gestured to her body guard to stay behind and started walking away.

I picked up the things I dropped and entrusted them to Mi Nyu. She held onto them speechlessly as she witnesses my departure with my mother.

We walked to the farthest part of the yard. I had my back facing her and I looked up at the sky with my hands in my pockets. "What are you doing here?" I asked after a few moments.

"It's been awhile, Tae-Kyung. Isn't fate, coincidence, or maybe destiny? For a little over six months I thought you really did abandoned me like I did to you. But here you are and here I am. How are you, son?" she attempted to make small talk.

I ignored her effort. "Why are you here?" I flatly said.

"That girl...It seems like you lost her? To who? Shin-Woo?" she slowly asked but already knows the answer. She smiled smugly.

I turned around and glared at her. "Tell me now. What is your business here?"

She stared back with the same intensity. "I got an invitation to the wedding."

_Is this the distasteful person that was invited to provoke me? Most likely._

"So she's getting married to him. How did that happen? Didn't you announce to the world that she's your girl? Or was that a lie? A coverup? Or did you make the same mistake I did and misunderstood love?" She paused, enjoying the moment. "That love you spoke so convincingly is actually false?"

I exhaled in frustration. "Don't _ever_ compare yourself to me," I spat. " Are you here to taunt me? Anger me? Because it's working."

She laughed, her eyes dancing with mischief. "I told you already. I am here for the wedding."

_But why would Ms. Kang and Shin-Woo invite her? Surely she doesn't just serve the purpose of annoying me. What is the real reason?_

"You...Do you have another motive of being here?" I asked.

She dropped her menacing and joyful act and replaced it with seriousness. "Yes."

I frowned. "And that is?"

"I wish to mend the broken bonds with that girl. I want to repent for my sins that I've committed against her," her eyes told me she was sincere.

I flinched at her abrupt change of tone.

_Mend the broken bonds with her? _

From the bottom of my heart, the realization sank in.

_She isn't here to reconnect with her son but to repent for doing wrong against the man who never loved her._

"How?" my voice quivered.

Mo Hwa-Ran reached in her purse and pulled out a small velvet box. She delicately handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's her father's ring," she answered.

I opened the box and exposed the ring. It was a woman's ring. An engagement ring. I stared at it in shock, fully understanding who this ring was meant for.

_This ring...was meant for Go Mi Nyu's mother..._

"Why is this in your possession?" I shouted. "What have you done?"

She never broke our eye-contact. "Tae-Kyung, you're not stupid. You really can't guess what I did?"

"Explain. How did this happen?" I ordered.

"On the evening Go Jae-Hyun was going to propose to Lee Su-Jin and present her the ring; I found out and invited him to eat dinner with me on the pretense of discussing a new song he was writing," she paused.

"He proudly showed me the ring when we sat down. Go Jae-Hyun excused himself to the bathroom. He left his phone on the table and it started to ring, a call from that woman. I picked it up and she called his name but before she could say anything else I told her that he's busy with me and hung up," she said solemnly and monotonously.

I listened to her story, horrified for guessing what she would do.

"I promptly deleted the record of the call from his phone and when he returned I acted like nothing happened. Over the course of dinner, he became impatient; obviously wanting to leave and meet up with Lee Su-Jin. I prolonged our meeting by asking him I could try on the ring. He resisted at first but I took it anyways and before I could wear it, his phone rang and he stood up and ran. It was a call from the hospital informing him that Lee Su-Jin was going through labor. He left the ring in my hands and chased after her," she said. "As you know, she died that night after giving the twins life.

My hands shook as I held the ring in my hands.

_How could she do this? Is she human? A monster?_

I slowly returned my gaze at her. She stood there miserable and ashamed of her past.

"What are you?" I whispered, horrified.

"Tae-Kyung...I know. I am selfish and senseless. Help me atone for my sins. You're the only one who can help me make amends to her," she grasped my hands in hers.

I shook her off. "How? Do you think she will ever forgive you? For doing this to her father behind his back and to her mother? Have you even considered how her mother felt when you pierced her heart with your words?" I yelled.

"No, I never believed Mi Nyu will ever forgive me. But still, I have to try. Tae-Kyung...I am really trying. Step by step to repent for my sins in the past," she said softly. "Tae-Kyung, I am sorry for putting this burden on you...but no matter how I imagine it...that girl will never fully forgive me even though she may say she does but I know. I know her heart rejects forgiving me. I know for sure that she will hold this unbearable grudge towards me if I was the one who returned it back to her. But if you give her the ring, there may be hope that she'll forgive me. So please. This is my last favor I will ask you. As my son, please give her this ring," she pleaded.

_What a foolish and outrageous request!_

I gritted my teeth and clasped the ring in my palms until the diamond pushed up against my skin, the pain is miniscule compared the pain of Mi Nyu's mother; my first lover's mother.

I saw her off to her car with her face hidden in shame. "Thank-you," she said before leaving. The ring in my pocket started to burn. I took a hot shower to alleviate my stress and to think thoroughly of the words she said. I dried my hair and the ring that laid on my bed gleamed at me. I took it in my hands.

_My family and I have caused her so much pain. I am not worthy to be by her side and besides, this ring...has no place on her finger. And because of that should I be happy?_

I left my room with the ring hidden in my pocket. Mi Nyu was standing in front of my door. She seemed embarrassed and quickly turned around. I caught her hand and was about to demand what she wanted. But I coughed violently and released her.

"Hyung-nim! Are you okay?" she asked me, her hands on my back and her faces inches away from mine.

"I fine," I shoved her away. She let me go and stared worryingly as I stumbled though the house. I sat down on a bench located on the rooftop and coughed again.

_Must have gotten a cold from walking in the rain..._

The sky was dark and I held the ring up to the bright moon. It glimmered and glistened in my hands.

_I am sorry, Lee Su-Jin..for what my mother has done to you._

"Hyung-nim, please drink this," a voice originating from the darkness interrupted my thoughts. I quickly buried the ring in my pocket once again.

She stood in front of me and held an object to my face. "What is it?" I asked as I accepted the warm cup. She covered my shoulders with a heavy wool jacket and sat besides me.

"It's ginger-honey tea. It's suppose to stop your coughing," she grinned in the dark.

"Thank-you," I grunted.

"Hyung-nim...Why are you sitting out here by yourself in the dark?" she asked.

I drank the sweet tea and it eliminated the itchiness in my throat. "I felt like it," I simply said.

I felt her nod and we sat in silence. "Ask me," I said.

She was startled. "Yeah?"

"You're not going to ask what happened between my mother and me?"

"No," she replied right away.

I turned to try to make out her expression. "Why?"

"I don't want to force Hyung-nim to tell me something that upsets him," she said.

"Tch. You, force me?" I mumbled.

I set the empty cup down. I sighed, "Go Mi Nyu, she asked me to do something impossible again."

"Are you going to do it?" she asked.

I sighed. "I am still contemplating. The recipient will probably end up hating me."

"Ah, I see," she looked at me, "I think you should still do it for her. Since she is your mother."

"Even if I have to harm someone important to me in the process?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hyung-nim, do what you believe is right. At least you still have a mother that asks you to do favors," she lightly smiled.

Her words burned the insides of my heart.

_'At least you still have a mother that asks you to do favors.'_

"Don't say that. She's only my mother biologically. She was never a mother to me. You and I are the same type of people, growing up without a real mother," I said, anger building up.

"But people change and she must have a reason to be here. Maybe you should spend some time with her and start anew, as mother and son," Mi Nyu encouraged.

"It's easier said than done," I mumbled. There was a comfortable pause of silence for a couple of minutes. The moon shined nonchalantly as if the furious storm yesterday was nothing but a minor nightmare and a sweet dream. I squinted in the limited light to observe Mi Nyu. She was gazing up at the sky and I realized she was looking at the stars again.

"That star...that you're so proud of. Is it still there?" I asked, glancing blindly at the dark sky.

"Of course," she said happily, "I would be sad if it disappeared."

_Am I still that star?_

"You still care about it?"

"Hyung-nim, my star has been there for me without fail. It even followed me to Africa. It will always be within my sight," she replied.

I snickered. "Well, stop looking at it from now on," I sternly said.

She lowered her gaze. "Why?"

"Stop looking up at the sky and look in front of you. What you see is your star in person."

Mi Nyu stiffened.

"Shin-Woo would feel bad if you're always admiring it. You're engaged, so from now on, look solely at him otherwise he'll be jealous," I continued.

_I am going to let you go to him. I am not good enough for you. I am always hurting you in some way. Perhaps going separate paths is better for the both of us._

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Shin-Woo asked. I turned around. Shin-Woo was standing at the stairs. He climbed up the final step and walked towards us.

"Nothing. I was just giving her advice," I said.

"I see," he nodded, "It's kind of late. Both of you should go sleep."

"Why, Shin-Woo Hyung?"

"You wouldn't want bangs or dark circles under your eyes for the photo shoot tomorrow," he replied.

"What photo shoot?" I asked.

He smiled. "For the wedding. It was because of the photo shoot that we had to come home early today. There was an inconvenience so I had the appointment changed to tomorrow. So let's all get ready for bed then."

"Go Mi Nyu, go sleep. Shin-Woo, we need to talk," I said.

Mi Nyu obediently stood up after a moment of hesitation and bowed to both of us. "Good night, Hyung-nim. Good night, Shin-Woo Hyung."

Shin-Woo waited for her to walk back into the house before he approached me with his hands in his pockets. I stood up and set aside the jacket Mi Nyu had brought to me and leaned on the railing.

"So I am guessing you're actually going to marry her?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Shin-Woo leaned on the railing too and stared at the dark horizon. "Yes," he simply replied.

There was another pause. He turned his head. "Are you going to let me?" he asked.

I ignored his question and asked something far more important. "Do you love her?"

If he was shocked by my sudden question, he hid it well. He took a while to reply but in the end he repeated "Yes." He said it with overwhelming confidence and seriousness that I was convinced of his feelings for her. I kept a calm composure even though my heart pounded against my chest, raging at that fact.

We were quiet again. The only noise was the sound of crickets accompanied with a cool breeze.

"I've abused you for so long, haven't I?" I said.

Shin-Woo squinched in confusion, not sure where I was going. "You would always step down so that I would get what I wanted. I haven't even considered how you felt," I paused and made eye-contact with him. "Thanks for putting up for me after all these years."

"Tae-Kyung...what are you saying?" he asked, truly confused.

I snickered. "I am saying that in this fight, I'll be the one who steps down now."

"Tae-Kyung..." Shin-Woo was loss at words.

"So here," I reached grasped the ring in my palm, "give this to her. It's her mother's. Make her happy, please. That's all I am asking for."

I took his hand and placed it on the middle of his hand. I patted his back before walking away from him. "Tae-Kyung," he called after I took a few steps, "thank-you."

I didn't say anything or looked at him because I feared that my tears will expose me.

_To fall out of love is to fall off the planet because the pain from the fall is so unearthly. _

_**At the photography shop the next day...**_

"I want to stand next to Mi Nyu!" Jeremy demanded.

"Hell no, I am," Mi Nam denied.

The two immature children shoved each other around, fighting for the empty left spot beside Mi Nyu. I rolled my eyes and pushed them both away, ultimately wining the vacant slot. Mi Nyu stared up at me with nervous eyes. I pretended I didn't see them and posed for the picture. After the flash, I straightened my black suit and realigned my white flower on the side of the tuxedo to avoid looking the physical contact between Shin-Woo and her.

I excused myself and walked off the stage to the table that had cups of water. I gazed at Mi Nyu and Shin-Woo taking pictures together for their wedding. Mi Nyu was gorgeous. My mouth dried and I drowned it with water. I continued to look at them, flash after flash. Not long after, the head photographer stated that a picture needs to be taken of the bride and the best man.

Go Mi Nam smiled hugely as he stood next to Mi Nyu. "Sir, you're not the best man according to my records," the director said.

Mi Nam's mouth dropped. "What do you mean! Of course I am! I am her freaking brother!"

"Haha! That means I am the best man! Take that, Go Mi Nam!" Jeremy shouted with glee. He skipped joyfully to Mi Nyu and took her hands. "Hello," he sang.

"Sir, you're not the best man either," the director said.

"Go Mi Nam, Jeremy, sorry," apologized Shin-Woo, "But Tae-Kyung is."

One of the staff gave me a little push.

_Why am I the best man?_

Shin-Woo exited the stage and gestured to Jeremy and Go Mi Nam to do the same. I walked towards her, half dazed by her beauty, struggling with keeping a stern and emotionless face. She fidgeted a little, intimidated by my presence. I was careful to leave some space between us. The camera beeped and alerted us that a picture was taken. I was about to remove myself from the scene before the director requested, "Will the bride and the best man please link arms."

"Aish," I muttered, "Let's get over with this quick," I whispered. I glared at the camera and a flash blinded my eyes.

"Best man, can you smile and relax a little?" the director asked.

I had difficulty pulling up my lips and forming a smile but once the director was satisfied with the pictures he released me. While Jeremy and Go Mi Nam took turns taking pictures with Mi Nyu I sat down and observed them.

_That's right...I am only the best man that isn't suitable for Mi Nyu... But I am going to be the best best man there ever was...That's the least I can do for her and Shin-Woo._

* * *

**So I think i gave a hint on Tae-Kyung's mother's appearance in some previous chapter. I think the hint went like ' how is she related to me?' that was Tae-Kyung's thought...a play on words ^_^ she's his mother ahaha get it? :D So anyways smile, laugh, and be happy. I'll update again when my homework load goes down.. +_+**

**REVIEW/COMMENT/SUBSCRIBE! **


	21. Chapter 21 Final

**_Final Chapter of True Love! I hope that you are all well! :D. Before you read I put links to a poster I created for this story in my profile and there is also a link to the sequel's poster as well! So check those out! This is the longest chapter so take your time reading it :). Thank-You sooooooo much _****_for the encouragement and love! Happy readings :D!_**

**_NO SKIPPING AROUND! READ FROM TOP TO BOTTOM IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

_**The day of the wedding...**_

I entered the church through the back door and was greeted by two women standing on each side under an arch of white balloons delicately intertwined together. I slightly bowed to them and continued to walk, following the crowd. The corridor that led to the altar was lengthy. Pictures and holy relics aligned the walls. There were also signs that announced Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu's wedding; their smiles were genuine and bliss. I held my eyes down to avoid the stares of the guests.

"It's Hwang Tae-Kyung. How come it's not him marrying her?" a woman in front of me whispered to her husband.

"Who knows? Maybe she doesn't deserve him. I've always seen him as a heartless loner even though he puts on an idol facade," a man answered.

"Mom! Dad! Tae-Kyung Oppa is not heartless!" their daughter denied.

My eyes narrowed as I quickly stride past them.

"Omo, do you think he heard us?" the woman asked in a soft voice.

I didn't hear the man's answer nor did I care anymore to hear it. The only sound I heard is the deafening throbbing of my heart in my ears.

Jeremy's blond hair stood out from the rest as he bobbed his head and waved to me. I took my spot, standing between Go Mi Nam and Jeremy in next to the altar; on the side of the priest that will make Shin-Woo's relationship with Mi Nyu official. Jeremy was beaming and excited, jumping up occasionally. Go Mi Nam scolded and threatened but in the end gave up since Jeremy had no control in his actions.

It seemed centuries past us until the large church doors opened and let more light into the already bright room. All the guests turned their body half way to squint at the blinding light and raced with each other to catch the first clear glimpse of the soon-to-be married couple.

Shin-Woo, clad in a flawless and spotless white tuxedo, smiled calmly and proudly with Mi Nyu besides him. Mi Nyu, her pure white dress that emphasized her large brown eyes, had her arm happily linked to Shin-Woo. They slowly advanced towards the front of the room in rhythm to the music played on an antique pipe organ. The audience mumbled praises lined with content and satisfaction and some uttered congratulatory statements as the couple walked past them. Shin-Woo gave them a small nod in thanks to their wishes and acceptance.

They settled juxtaposed on a slightly high platform before the priest. They faced each other and Mi Nyu, with a loving smile, unlocked her hands and held them up to straighten the red rose that was pinned on Shin-Woo's tuxedo. Both turned around once more to grin at the assemblage before spinning around to face the priest. He started on the traditional wedding sermon.

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together,  
let him now speak or else hereafter forever hold his peace," the priest paused.

My hand clenched into a tight fist and without my conscious permission it slowly began to rise. Go Mi Nam reached out and firmly held it down to my side. My eyes slid over to glance at him. He continued to look straight with his lips pressed at Mi Nyu and Shin-Woo while ignoring me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said.

I jolted awake and snapped my eyes open. I gasped for air while clasping my hand on my pounding heart. I quickly looked at the glowing clock next to my bed.

_3:45 am. Why does it always seem so real?_

As expected, the dream came and shaken me once again at the same time for the past week and a half. I rubbed my head furiously like I always did since the night I first had this dream, the night I chose to let Mi Nyu go, trying to dispel it from my memory.

_It looks like I can't go back to sleep. Again._

I blindly slapped around my desk to find the light switch and flipped it on. Bright light filled my room and I detested it as it reminded me of the light in my dream. A velvet box that I left on the table the night before caught my eye. I took it in my hands and opened it. As expected, the former tenant was no longer securely fastened to the small gap anymore.

_It's in Shin-Woo's hands now._

The eleven days after the camping trip, the kiss, and the exchange of words, flew by meaninglessly to me. As the day approached the set marriage date, my mood became more sour and bitter than normal. Everyone, especially Jeremy, understood the pain I felt and jumped at every chance to make my life easier. Even Go Mi Nam, the boy who looked at me like an outcast began treating me like a decent human being. He and Jeremy would offer to clean the dishes when it was my turn to or bring my meals up to my room when I didn't feel like going downstairs.

The memories of their kindness brought out guilt as I have sometimes shouted at them when I felt they were too intrusive. They never argued back with me and left me to myself. At times when they sincerely apologize to me after I yelled at them, I felt the guilt immediately. It was cruel of them to forgive me so easily because I wished they would shout back at me or even strike me; that way I can feel better.

My thoughts drifted from Mi Nam and Jeremy to Shin-Woo and Sang-Hee. Sang-Hee became more distant from me after we went camping. I've always wondered what the reason was but to be honest, I was also too indifferent to find out. Shin-Woo and I rarely talked mainly because he was never around. He was too busy arranging events and keeping his promise to Mi Nyu to make their wedding perfect.

_Promises._

I grinned a sardonic grin.

_I, Hwang Tae-Kyung, can't even keep a simple promise. The promise to tell her out loud that I love her every day. I can't even tell her in my thoughts._

I leaned my head on my palm as my thoughts flew to Mi Nyu. The tickets of our very first date splayed in front of me.

_**Movie: Good Morning President (2009)**_

_**Show Time: 11:30 pm.**_

_**Theater # 4**_

I lightly traced the words with my fingers.

_Why do I still have them? Why can't I bring myself to throw them away?_

A soft knock on my door wakened me from my light slumber. "Tae-Kyung Hyung," Jeremy's voice said behind the door, "Are you awake? Can I come in?"

_6:15 am._

I sat up straight and hid the tickets along with the ring box in the desk drawer. "Yeah," I replied.

Jeremy came in with a see through bag hanging delicately off a metal clothes hanger. He carried a white rose with its stem cut off. "I got your tuxedo, Hyung," he said.

"Thank-you," I said. I took them off his hands and laid them on my bed, careful not to wrinkle it. Jeremy stood there, idly watching me. "What?" I asked, unable to make him leave with my irritated actions.

"Hyung," he said slowly, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and fanned my hands, shooing him out of my room. He bowed and uneasily left. Not five minutes after Jeremy exited; there was another knock on my door. "Tae-Kyung, I am coming in," Mi Nam announced.

I sighed, agitated. "What is it now?"

"We're getting ready to leave in about an hour. The Kang family left already to ensure that everything is arriving on time and things are placed correctly. Therefore, please get dressed, Tae-Kyung," he said. He patted my back before turning around.

"Go Mi Nam," I called.

He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Mi Nyu. Did she already leave?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course. She's at a saloon with Coordinator Wang getting ready for her big day."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"If you need help putting on that tux, I'll call in Jeremy," he joked.

Jeremy rushed into my room. "Yah, Go Mi Nam, that was uncalled for. Can't you see Hyung is in a bad mood? Can you be a little bit more sincere!" Jeremy shouted.

I could feel a vein on the side of my forehead popping out. "Both of you get out!" I yelled.

They shoved each other out. "This is your fault!" Jeremy blamed.

"Prove it!" Go M Nam challenged.

I slammed the door closed.

_So immature._

I took a quick shower, gelled my hair up and slowly put on the black suit. I pinned the flower to the top pocket of the vest and checked myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked immaculate.

"Tae-Kyung! Are you ready?" Go Mi Nam called.

"Use your inside voice! Be gentler!" Jeremy advised.

I opened the door before they began fighting. "Let's go," I commanded.

The car ride was quiet and all the tension originated from Jeremy. He kept on fidgeting with his red bow tie. We arrived at a large white church with a bronze bell hanging high above it. The three of us stepped out of the vehicle to allow the valet to park it.

Mi Nam was resistant to hand over his keys to him. "Please. Please drive slowly and carefully," he urged and held the car key over the cupped hands of the eager valet.

The teenage valet nodded his head in excitement because he was about to take a rare and limited sports car for a drive.

"PLEASE don't scratch, damage, pulverize, smash, destr-"

"Just give him the keys!" Jeremy ordered.

"Hold on. I am not done yet," Go Mi Nam said. He turned back his attention to the boy. "Don't even think about taking it on a joy ride. I remember exactly how much gas is in the gas tank down the nearest thousandth of a decimal."

"Fine. I am not going to deal with this." Jeremy began stomping to the entrance of the church. I followed him while observing the scenery that surrounded the building.

It was remote but not too hard to find. The sun beamed down on me, making me walk faster to the safety of indoors. Inside was a blur of activities. Men were hanging up posters, Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu's wedding pictures, on the church's high walls; others were setting up a food and drink tables. Of course, Jeremy headed towards the snack table stacked with sweets and asked workers if they needed any help as an excuse.

"Tae-Kyung!" someone called from behind me. It was Manager Ma looking strictly uncomfortable in his stiff suit. Beads of sweat glistened his large forehead. He took a handkerchief and wiped it. "You're finally here," he said puffing, "Can you go pick Mi Nyu and Coordinator Wang up? I forgot they don't have a car and Coordinator Wang is about to have a fit..."

"Me? Why me? Why can't they take a taxi?" I harshly asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick her up. I need to check the condition of my car anyways," Mi Nam said and patted my shoulder once.

"Mi Nam, thank-you. I will repay you if you come back alive from Coordinator Wang's wrath," he bowed three times. "You have to go now! Here's the address," he handed a piece of folded white paper, "Aish! It's almost 8! Come back in an hour! Go! Go! Go!"

"What time does the wedding start?" I asked after Mi Nam ran out.

"At 10. We don't have much time left..." his words trailed as his eyes followed a worker hanging a wedding photo on the wall, "YAH! You call that straight? Excuse me, Tae-Kyung. That's not even close to being straight! What are you? Two left hands?" He marched away while flinging his hands up in the air.

I wondered around the church. Candles decorated the sides of the benches and tastefully arranged on the altar. Large pictures of Shin-Woo and Mi Nyu hung high on the sides of the wall. Bright, beautiful flowers were grouped together at the ends of every wooden bench. White silk ribbons flowed and intertwined with one another to form an intricate design on the backs of the benches.

I saw Sang-Hee in a moderate blue and slim dress holding a clipboard and analyzing the information on it. She glanced up and met my eyes. She smiled a little and walked towards me. "Tae-Kyung Oppa! You look great!"

"Thanks," I said, "You don't look too bad yourself," I added.

She grinned wider. "Is there anything for me to do?" I asked, looking around at the people engaged and diligent in their work.

"Uh," she flipped through the pages, "Nope, all the jobs are done or about to be complete."

"Where's Shin-Woo?" I bluntly asked.

"I don't know. He's probably on the roof patio, setting up the banquet table or something."

"Roof patio?" I repeated.

"You go up those stairs," she pointed to the far right corner.

I leaned a little to see the entrance. "Oh, I see."

"Oppa should go up there. It has a nice overview of the front of the church. Oppa, can you tell me what time it is now? It seems as though the delivery for the flower petals are late!"

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed a button, causing the screen to light up. Pictures of Mi Nyu and me began fading and reappearing in a cycle. The slideshow consisted of pictures that we took together before she left for Africa. "Tae-Kyung Oppa, is there something wrong? Why is it taking so long for you to tell me the time?" Sang-Hee's voice brought me back to reality after a few smooth transitions of the still memories.

I cleared my throat. "It's 9:10," I stated.

"Curses! They are late!" she exclaimed. "Oppa, it's almost time for the guests to start arriving. It's going to be very busy down here. Perhaps you should go up to the roof top if you want to avoid them."

I wordlessly left her and made my way to the stairs she pointed out earlier. It was bright outside. Empty white tables covered the center of the space but Shin-Woo was no where in sight. I leaned on the railings and the view that Sang-Hee described was true. I could see fancy cars arriving and dropping off their formally dressed passengers. I recognized some people as they are friends that Shin-Woo and I share. Some were celebrities that we worked with in the past.

After a few minutes I grew bored of people watching and focused to the surrounding nature. The sun was high in the sky and there were small patches of white clouds. Soon the people became a crowd of an indistinguishable mass, lining up to be seated in the church.

I looked at my phone again, careful to look solely at the time in the tip right corner and not at the screen saver.

_9:40 am. I should probably go down now._

"Tae-Kyung, you're not going to attend the ceremony?"

I swung around and saw Shin-Woo before me in a black tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his suit. He smiled at me and leaned on the railings besides me.

"I am here, aren't I?" I said in an empty, bottomless tone.

"The wedding is about to start. Mi Nyu is downstairs waiting," he announced.

"Why make her wait then?" I asked cynically, "Why are you not at the altar?" I asked more seriously.

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

I took a deep breath and leaned my back on the cold iron. I exhaled, pointing my head towards the clear blue sky before lowering it to connect eyes with Tae-Kyung. "I am not fit to be there."

"Don't tell me you're backing out. Are you scared of commitment? It's normal for everyone," he snickered.

My eyes hardened. "I am serious. I am not the right man to be there."

"What do you mean?" He glanced at me with incredulous eyes.

I looked up to the sky once again only to shut my eyes to shield them from the blinding sun.

"You're like the sun. The sun to her, you know that?" I paused and gazed at him. He was dumbfounded. I laughed at his shocked expression. "I am just a tiny, miniscule pebble on the road compared to you. People don't notice worthless stones on the floor do they? No matter how much this pebble polishes himself, hoping for her to take notice and to treat him as a diamond, she'll just past by him while blissfully basking in the sun's rays. How on Earth will a pebble ever outshine the sun? Tell me. How?" I smiled lightly. Tears gathered in my eyes and blurred my vision.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"Tae-Kyung, true love doesn't always have a happy ending because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying 'I love you'," I said. I unpinned the red rose from my chest pocket and turned towards Tae-Kyung. I took his white rose and exchanged it for mine.

"I saw it in your eyes that night. How hard it was for you to let her go. Tae-Kyung, you can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you cannot close your heart to things you don't want to feel. I don't know the exact reason for you to let go just like that but I can guess, can't I?"

I reached in my pant pocket and took out the ring he entrusted to me. "This," I put it in his palm, "you can give this to her yourself and stop asking other people to do your bidding. If you hurt her, embrace the guilt. Don't pass it on to other people."

"Shin-Woo.." he grasped the ring tight in his hands.

_He's still in a daze. I was going to save this for later...but I need to wake him up._

"Yah, Tae-Kyung," I said. I clasped my hands on his shoulder and punched him in the stomach. He staggered and recomposed himself.

"W-what the hell?" he spluttered.

"That was for all the pain you caused Mi Nyu. This," my fist connected to the region right under his ribs, "is for the pain you've caused me."

He gasped for air while still holding the ring. "Now go! It's starting in five minutes!" I shouted.

"Shin-Woo, thank-you!"

"GO!" I yelled again.

Tae-Kyung nodded once and dashed out and left me standing pitifully alone. I grinned, letting go of Mi Nyu once and for all in this manner felt good. I rubbed by aching knuckles.

_I hope I didn't bruise him...We're doing a swimsuit theme photo shoot in two months._

_**Flashback:**_

Mi Nyu's body fell limp after explaining why she chose to marry me and confessing her love to Tae-Kyung.

"Mi Nyu..," I softly said but she remained still and didn't respond.

_She must have fallen asleep._

I carried her to her room and caught a figure moving clumsily through the hall way.

_Tae-Kyung?_

I stopped and observed the figure. My guess was right. It was Tae-Kyung.

_Then he must have heard our conversation? But why didn't he confront Mi Nyu?_

I tucked Mi Nyu in her bed and left her room.

_Perhaps he didn't hear it.. But why was he fumbling around in the dark? It seemed out of Tae-Kyung careful character. Maybe he heard some and misunderstood it.._

I gasped quietly at the realization.

_He must have taken Mi Nyu's confession was for me!_

My eyes flickered to his room door. I felt greedy. I wanted her confession to be mine.

_If only you knew how important you are to her. I have to fix this._

I knocked on her office door. "Come in," Mother said. I walked in and bowed.

"Sorry for disturbing you so late at night."

"It's okay. Is everyone asleep?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then what is the problem, Shin-Woo?"

"I am not in love with her," I somberly said. "I mean..I am..or I think I am. But she doesn't look at me that way."

Ms. Kang furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Then why did she agree to marry you?"

"Because it's for Tae-Kyung's sake. He's the one that is in her heart."

"I see. So that means she's scared that I will no longer support A.N. Jell if she did not pretend to be your lover?"

I smiled gently. "You're still keen, Mother."

She laughed. "Mi Nyu is so naive."

"It's not entirely her fault. Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang believed you would pull out too."

"And you didn't defend your mother?"

I smiled. "I kind of wanted to see how it would play out but I never believed it would elevate to this. Which is why I want to cancel everything now."

She laughed again. "Shin-Woo, let me tell you something," she leaned closer to me, "I knew all along that you and her were never a couple."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I just wanted to see how far you would go and the engagement request? It was a test. A test that I truly believed you would fail, thus proving me right about your relationship. But to my surprise she agreed."

"You knew? How?" I inquired.

"Mother's instincts. Hmm..how are we going to solve this..."

"Can we just end it?" I asked.

She frowned at me. "Just like that? Just tell everyone the truth? That wouldn't be much fun."

"Mother, I don't want Tae-Kyung to hate me," I said.

"What? Tae-Kyung really believes she loves you? Interesting..."

"What are you planning now?" I sighed.

"How about we arrange Tae-Kyung's wedding on the pretense of yours?"

I couldn't argue with her. Once she has a plan in the making there was no way to stop her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just continue treating Mi Nyu as your girlfriend," she replied.

_**End of flashback...**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

_Mi Nyu. Mi Nyu. Mi Nyu. Go Mi Nyu._

My thoughts were filled with her. I jumped down the last four steps and ran to the altar. I was out of breath when I stood before the back of the girl in white. "Go Mi Nyu," I put my hands on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

There was a loud gasp of the audience behind us but I didn't care. "Bro, I love you too," said the person I held in my arms.

I immediately retracted my hands. "WHAT? GO MI NAM?"

He pushed the veil off his face and grinned at me. "Gotcha!"

The wedding posters on the wall started falling and revealed another picture underneath.

_These are all pictures of me and Mi Nyu from the wedding shoot..._

One poster specifically caught my eye. I was on the far left side of Mi Ni looking at her while she posed for photo.

_It was taken when I was off the stage... I was staring at her while she took pictures with Shin-Woo..._

The doors opened and light flushed in. The real Go Mi Nyu had her arms linked with Manager Ma. I felt Mi Nam's presence move to the sidelines besides Jeremy. They high-fived each other and softly chuckled hysterically. I was unable to stop them because I was paralyzed and captured by Mi Nyu's angel-like figure. The organ began playing and they started walking followed by two little children that I recognized were from the orphanage Mi Nyu volunteered at. They held small baskets filled with pink flower petals and were tossing them in the air.

Half way through, Manager Ma wiped the tears that formed and tried to control his sobs. Manager Ma came up to me and placed Mi Nyu's hand in mine.

"Don't you ever let go of this hand again," he bawled.

"I won't," I replied. I faced her and carefully brushed her tears away. "Don't cry or Coordinator Wang will scold you for ruining the make-up," I whispered.

"H-Hyung-nim," she smiled through her tears.

"I am still that star you're looking at right?" I asked.

She happily nodded. I grinned and bent down on my knees. "Mi Nyu...if I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will. Will you marry me?"

"Say no!" Mi Nam called out. "It'll be hell if he becomes my brother-" Jeremy shoved the bouquet of flowers Mi Nam was holding in his mouth.

"Shut up! You're ruining the drama-like moment!" Jeremy chided. Jeremy clasped his hands together and stood on his tippy-toes.

"Yes!" cried Mi Nyu.

I slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Everyone stood up from their seat and applauded. Jeremy was practically screaming his head off while Mi Nam glumly clapped. The priest loudly cleared his throat. "Shall we start this holy ceremony now?"

The clapping ceased and everybody took their seat. Mi Nyu kept looking around the room.

"Yah..stop. It's about to start," I whispered softly.

"But Hyung-nim. I don't see Shin-Woo. We can't start without him."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Who exactly are you marrying me or Shin-Woo?"

Shin-Woo stepped besides Manager Ma and Mi Nyu noticed. She turned her back to me. "Shin-Woo Hyung! You're here."

My jaw almost fell. "You can marry him. I am leaving." I announced.

I began to walk down the aisle, aiming for the door. "Hyung-Nim!" Mi Nyu shouted.

"WHOA! BUDDY! Don't be stupid!" Mi Nam shouted even louder. I smirked in amusement as I continued towards the door. "Fine! Go! I don't want you as a bother-in-law!"

"If you're serious, Tae-Kyung. Then don't mind if I do," Shin-Woo said calmly.

I stopped in my tracks. "Hyung-nim! Wait! I love you!"

I turned around and strolled forward. I grinned.

_Exactly the words I wanted to hear._

"Are we done now with a melodramatic stuff now?" someone in the crowd asked.

"I hope so," the priest said, "I am going to start now."

The priest went through the speech, " Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together-"

"Father, can we skip that part?" I interrupted, knowing exactly who will object.

"Sure," the priest agreed. I swiftly stole a glance at Mi Nam. His face puckered up and mouthed 'party pooper' at me.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss-"

I kissed her then and raised objections from Mi Nam. "Dude! He didn't even finish yet! Let him say the whole sentence before you do that!"

I stopped and glared at my brother-in-law. I gestured the priest to finish. "You may now kiss the bride." I smiled and kissed her again. I felt her smile too. Cameras flashed and cheers were heard.

The party was then taken to the roof where appetizers and drinks were offered and allowed celebrities to mingle.

Mi Nyu and I were the last ones to make it up to the patio above. "You knew about this, didn't you," I glared, referring to Shin-Woo's plan.

"No," she vehemently denied. "He didn't tell me anything. Shin-Woo Hyung told me that he wasn't going to marry me because it would be a one-sided love marriage. He ordered me to wait outside the door with Manager Ma so that he could sort things out with his mother and cancel the wedding. But then the doors opened. And then this," she held our hands up, "happened."

"Tch. You sound like you're already regretting marriage." I remarked.

She released my hand and waved both of hers in front of me. "Ah, no! I am happy. Truly happy!"

We stepped on the final step and our guests surrounded us with personal praise for both of us. Manager Ma stepped in front of us with Coordinator Wang by his side. "People! People! Leave them alone. Grab some food, some water, and talk amongst yourselves! The happily wedded couple will come and talk to you!"

There was a small grumble of anger but they all dispersed. "Tae-Kyung! You rascal!" President Anh swung his arms around my neck.

"President!" Mi Nyu and I both shouted.

"You. You, I gave you a month off to do whatever you want and you chose you get married? Yah, Tae-Kyung," he lowered his voice, "isn't this too rushed?"

I shook my head. "No, it's the right time."

He slapped my back. "Jackpot!" he whispered and glanced at Mi with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't think you'll get an easy work life just because you got married. We have to work harder to keep your popularity up when you come back. I am going to make you work like a dog!" he declared. "You see that girl?" He pointed at a woman in a pink dress across from where we were standing." I think she's trying to tell me something sweet. See you in another month!"

"Wait! Does that mean I get another month off?" I yelled after him.

He didn't turn around and waved his hand. I looked at Mi Nyu. "I think I do. I mean we do," I smiled.

"Hwang Tae-Kyung," a woman's voice called from behind me.

My eyes narrowed. "It's you," I said.

She ignored me and took hold of Mi Nyu's left hand. "So you did give it to her," a smile slowly spread on her face. She turned to me. "Thank-you."

"Ah, Mo Hwa Ran-Sshi, what do you mean?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Call me...Mother," Mo Hwa Ran suggested.

"Mother..does this ring carry meaning to you?" she asked.

"That ring belongs to your Lee Su-Jin, your mother," I said gently.

"But how?" she asked.

"Mi Nyu, I've done wrong in the past and I know it. I am trying to make it up and I hope it's not too late," Mo Hwa Ran answered solemnly.

Mi Nyu looked angry and I tensed in response. "Mi Nyu, calm down," I whispered.

"That's not right!" she shouted.

People turned around to stare at us.

"Mi Nyu.." I softly said.

"Hyung-nim! I can't believe you let her do this!" she shouted at me.

"It's okay," I tried to calm her down but she pushed my arms away.

"No! It's not okay! Why? Why did you let her try to make amends to me when I have already forgiven her when the only person she really needs to apologize is you?"

Mo Hwa Ran was taken by shock. "You forgive me?"

"I can take it back," Mi Nyu said.

"Why would you do that?" Mo Hwa Ran asked.

"I'll take it back, if you don't reestablish a mother and son bond soon," replied Mi Nyu. "He needs you. Not as a person who only goes to him to ask challenging favors but a mother. A true mother that will encourage him when he needs it and even when he doesn't," Mi Nyu said with determined eyes.

There was a sudden change in Mo Hwa Ran's cynical eyes. All the mischief and somberness disappearance. Her eyes became softer and appreciative.

She turned to me, "Tae-Kyung, son, you married a wonderful girl." She squeezed my arm. She gazed at Mi Nyu. "I will. But when I am not there, promise me that you'll take care of him and keep him out of trouble. Be his support because he never had one but himself."

Mi Nyu nodded and Mo Hwa Ran hugged us both. "Ms. Mo!" Ms. Kang came over to us wearing a large grin. She had an elegant dress on and her make-up was done perfectly down to the smallest detail. "The wedding was a big success, don't you think?"

"Yes, I knew he would confess to her," Mo Hwa Ran answered.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I questioned. My eyes narrowed in suspect ion. "What do you mean you knew I was going to marry her?"

Ms. Kang laughed. "Tae-Kyung, you really didn't have a clue?"

"A clue about what?" I interrogated.

"Shin-Woo planned this wedding since the night he 'proposed' to Mi Nyu," she replied.

"Shin-Woo Hyung did?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Yes, then he invited me because he felt that a mother shouldn't miss her son's important day," Mo Hwa Ran explained.

"And thank-you so much for helping us make some arrangements!" Ms. Kang smiled.

"You were in on this too?" I questioned my mother.

"Of course she did! She insisted on buying flowers with little or no pollen and she organized them too," cheered Ms. Kang.

I was touched.

_She really did that?_

Mi Nyu nudged me. I glanced at her and she tilted her head, gesturing me to say something. "Thank-you...Mother."

Mo Hwa Ran smiled sincerely. Her body guard whispered something in her ear. "Tae-Kyung, something came up. I am going to have to leave early. I'll see you back in Korea. Bye Mi Nyu. Have a good day Ms. Kang."

I nodded and watched her leave.

"I'll see you out," Ms. Kang offered and left with her.

"Gemma."

Mi turned. "Mother Superior!"

Mother Superior had the two flower girls beside her. They ran up to us and hugged our legs and giggled. Mi Nyu touched both of their heads and thanked them for doing a wonderful job.

"Congratulations to you both," Mother Superior said. "I wish you the best."

I bowed. "Thank-you," I said politely.

She took my hand. "My Gemma had a rough life. She's always been bright and optimistic even when the world disapproves of her. I am glad to see that she can shine even brighter with you by her side."

"Mother Superior, I thought you already went back to Korea," Mi Nyu said.

"I did but I had to come back," she clarified.

"Why? Did something go awry?"

"The funding for the orphanage ran short and I came back to sort things out."

"If money is what the orphanage needs, I'll be glad to donate," I stepped in.

Mother Superior shook her head. "You've done enough."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You're mother already devoted half her income to us. It is enough to run this orphanage for 2 years."

"My mother did?" I was astounded.

_She's really serious about changing her life. I've never seen her do any charity or caring for others besides herself._

"Yes, and for that I am truly grateful."

"Hyung-nim...thank-you!" Mi Nyu bowed her head in appreciation.

Mother Superior touched Mi Nyu's shoulder. "Congratulations and may you both live life with no regrets. I have a plane to catch. Sorry."

"Thank-you, Mother Superior for everything," she embraced her. "Thank-you."

Mother Superior hugged her back and pulled away to look at her face. "Visit me soon," she said with a warm gaze.

"Of course," Mi Nyu promised.

She said a final blessing for both of us. The flower girls held her hand and together they walked away.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" I asked Mi Nyu.

"A little," she replied.

"Wait here. I'll bring something back."

I went over to the punch table and poured us two cups. With the cups in my hands, I went to the food table. "Yah, Mi Nyu, didn't I say to stay over there?"

I turned her shoulders and nearly dropped both glasses. "Go Mi Nam! Why are you still wearing a dress?"

"I don't know...but wearing girl clothes kind of grew on me. If I don't wear an article of woman's clothing I feel..you know empty," he said. He picked up a peeled steamed shrimp and placed it in his mouth.

I raised my eyebrows.

_This would cause a major scandal.._

"Mi Nam!" Jeremy hung his arms around Mi Nam's neck.

"What the hell, Jeremy!" Mi Nam held his throat. " I almost choked!

Mi Nam broke into laughter. "I just told Tae-Kyung that I felt comfortable in this dress! And you know what's funny? I think he believed me!"

Jeremy howled and slapped his knee. If I let him, he would have fallen to the floor and continued guffawing like an idiot.

I silenced him with my glare once I got annoyed of it. "Go Mi Nam, I think you should go change before Tae-Kyung Hyung kills you," he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But it's kind of fun. People would come up to me and give their blessings to me. A dude came up to me and said 'Wow! You actually married my cousin!' And I was like ' I know! I am going to regret it!'. Then he recognized me and laughed. 'Oh I see you're Go Mi Nam. We're cousin-in-laws now'."

_Cousin?_

"Wait, Go Mi Nam, which guy?" I asked.

"That one over there," he pointed to a familiar looking man in a black tuxedo standing by himself and people watching.

"Hyung-nim! What is taking you so long? I thought something happened," Mi Nyu appeared. She looked at her brother as if she was staring at a mirror. "Oppa... are you going to change?"

"Why does everyone keep telling me to go switch clothes? What if I enjoy wearing it?"

Coordinator Wang appeared by his side. "Everyone feels uncomfortable around you. Come on, I'll go get you a tuxedo," she examined his dress. "A manly tuxedo."

Jeremy ate his fist to avoid laughing.

"Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu called again.

"Hold on. Mi Nyu, come with me," I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me to the man.

He looked up.

"What are you doing here?" I grinned.

"Wow. You look...worse. I guess magazines really do photo-shop celebrities to make them look like angels!"

I playfully punched him."Go Mi Nyu, this is my cousin, Hwang Ji-Hyuk. He's my father's brother's son."

He grinned. "Have you thoroughly thought this out? I mean, it's not too late to call everything off."

"Tch. So what are you working on now?" I casually asked.

"Mhmm. Hyung-nim, you know I am an opportunist right? So when I got your invitation I thought 'Why not! There's going to be tons of actors and actresses there.' You see, Hyung-nim, I am working out the cast for the next drama that I am producing.. And of course to inform your wife what she's getting into."

"Yah, she already knows. If she didn't she would be running away right now," I said.

He glanced at her. "Really? It doesn't seem like it. Mrs. Hwang, you're going to have to deal with his snotty attitude and obsessive compulsive disorder for the rest of your life. Are you _sure_ you want that?"

"I-I think I can handle that," Mi Nyu looked insecure.

Hwang Ji-Hyuk laughed. "Hyung-nim, she doesn't look so sure."

"Ji-Hyuk, don't call me Hyung-nim. It feels weird," I said.

He stopped laughing. "But that's what I always called you since childhood."

"I know. But Mi Nyu calls me that and I don't feel comfortable with anyone else addressing me as 'Hyung-nim'."

"Alright, fine. I'll just call you 'Hyung', okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So Hyung, it looks like you're marrying into a weird family. Her brother..."

"I know. Don't remind me of Mi Nam right now," I shivered at the thought of Mi Nam in the wedding dress.

"Will the bride and groom please come up. It is time for the traditional dance," an announcer said.

Classical slow music began to play when we reached the stage. "Mi Nyu, I am going to tell you this, so listen well; if you ever,_ ever_ look at another person as a man, then you will suffer for the rest of your life," I grinned.

"Hyung-nim, you don't have to worry about that. But I am not sure about you. What about your other fans?" she smiled back.

"Sorry, Mi Nyu, you just have to share room in my heart with them. All 12 million of them," I joked.

She pouted in response. I held her face in my palms. "You have my entire heart. Can't you just share maybe .01% of the space?"

She laughed. The music began to smoothly transition to another song. "Mi Nyu, may I have this dance?" Shin-Woo offered his hand.

Mi Nyu looked at me, seeking my permission. I nodded.

_I owe a lot to Shin-Woo._

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

I had one hand around her waist and my other held hers. Tae-Kyung tried his very best to ignore the jealousy coursing through his veins. I smirked in amusement.

_There's no need for you to be jealous._

"Shin-Woo Hyung," Mi Nyu looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "This was your plan since the beginning?"

I shook my head. "No. My original plan was to accept that you rejected my offer of marriage," I smiled lightly, "But you always do something unpredictable and caused me to do something this complex."

"Sorry," she sincerely apologized.

"Go Mi Nyu, are you happy?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then there's no need for you to be sorry," I patted her soft hair.

"Yah! Shin-Woo," Coordinator Wang whispered to me. She was waltzing with Manager Ma in close proximity. "If you mess up her hair, consider that hand gone," she threatened.

I withdrew my hand and smiled.

_Tae-Kyung probably sent them here to watch me._

Mi Nyu glanced in Tae-Kyung's direction as if reading my thoughts. "Mi Nyu, he loves you. Never doubt that," I said.

The song ended and a new song began. Tae-Kyung started to maneuver his way through the crowd. "All his actions were done for you, in your benefit he didn't care if he got the bitter end. If you stop believing that, then everything will fall apart and I will have to step in again to force him to prove his love," I joked at the last part.

I let Mi Nyu return to Tae-Kyung. "Shin-Woo Oppa, I am glad they got a happy ending," Sang-Hee said besides me.

"Me too."

_**Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I reluctantly allowed Mi Nam and Jeremy to have a dance with Mi Nyu before it was announced that it was time to cut the cake. It was a large white cake decorated with delicate laces and flowers. On top of the cake was an ostrich and besides it was a pig-rabbit trinket. Mi Nyu was delighted at the sight of it.

_Mi Nam must have arranged this._

I remembered what seemed like months ago on the day we went to the drive-in zoo; the place he related me to a prideful ostrich.

I clasped my hands on Mi Nyu's and together, we cut the cake. Cameras flashed, cheers erupted, toasts were said, and glasses clinked.

After the party ended and people began to leave with grins on their faces, Shin-Woo gave me the keys to his car and the house. "Mi Nyu looks tired. Take her back," he said and left to help clean up.

"Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu said while I drove.

"We're almost there. Don't talk. Just sleep." I commanded warmly.

"I've stopped looking at that star in the sky," she mumbled.

"What?"

"You told me before to look at the star in front of me. I am right now," she gazed at me and smiled.

I cleared my throat. "Good job, Mrs. Mi Nyu. I am proud of you."

She looked out the window. "Go Mi Nyu. We're married now. Let me go over the rules that will make this marriage perfect and keep both of us happy. Rule number one: I don't like waking up before 11 a.m. . Rule number two: If you keep me up with your piggy snores, I will kick you out of the bed room without a second thought."

"Hyung-nim! That's too cruel. I don't snore!" she objected.

"Rule number 3: I don't like being interrupted," I stared at her meaningfully. She made a gesture of sewing her mouth shut. "Rule number 4: Don't expect too much mushy stuff coming from me."

"Mushy stuff? Like what?" she asked.

I parked the car on the side of the rode. I leaned in close to her face. "I don't need headlights to guide me through the darkness. I just need you," I said seriously. Her eyes widened. I laughed. "Stuff like that. I don't do them."

She stuck her tongue out. "I thought you meant it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I put my feelings in words when I can just do this," I closed my eyes and kissed her. I pulled away a little. "You know what words I just need?" I breathed.

"What?" she asked, her face no less than three inches away from mine.

"I love you," I closed off the space between us and kissed her again.

**THE END. (To be continued...)**

* * *

**_Thank-You for going on this journey with me. This 8 month journey! Thanks for sticking with me for ~216 pages! lol :p_**

**_That's the end! for now. I hope that I didn't scare anyone too much in the beginning and I hope everything makes sense and that I tied everything up nicely! Xd I would appreciate it if you left a review for the final chapter AND a review for the entire story. What did you like/not like about it? What was your favorite scene/phrases? etc. :) I'll improve on the next story! So transfer your support from this story to my next!_**

**_Hwang Ji-Hyuk- Tae-Kyung's cousin will appear in the sequel. :D_**

**_Thank-You to my subscribers and everyone that added this story to their favorites! Huge thanks for reviewing!_**

**OH! ONE MORE THING! PROPS TO GRACEFUL CANE FOR GUESSING THE PLOT! WHERE SHIN-WOO DROPS OUT OF THE WEDDING! I had to lie to you so I won't spoil it for you Sorry! =P**

**_Check out those posters if you haven't yet! :D! or not :(_**

**_Sequel:_**

**_Title: Life of an InExperienced Married Couple_**

**_Summary (May change): Tae-Kyung, Shin-Woo, and Go Mi Nam have been casted into a drama. Shin-Woo discovers the truth of his first love through the making of the drama. Life for the newly wedded couple will definitely not go smoothly. How will both Tae-Kyung and Mi Nyu solve their problems together or risk forming a crevice in their relationship? Will Tae-Kyung and his mother bond and heal their wounds?_**


End file.
